Los Pensamientos Del Sentimiento
by Aleca-Kasumi
Summary: ¿Que pasaba antes de los Battle?¿Y que podria llegar a pasar?Alice de verdad lo ama a Shun y el a Alice.¿Como Runo y Dan se pusieron de novios? etc..Se podria decir que esta historia cuenta "Los pensamientos" De los Battle con respecto a sus sentimiento.
1. Cap 1 : Antes de los Battle

** Aleca **

**Los Pensamientos del Sentimiento **

**Cap 1 : Antes de los Battle **

Era la mañana aproximadamente las 9:00hs, y un joven llamado Shun corría rápidamente por la cuesta abajo , parecía tener apuro , y aunque estaba bien entrenado los cuantos kilómetros recorridos estaban haciendo efecto en el cuerpo de Shun . Entonces es joven resistente acelero su marcha con su cabeza agachada y su mente en blanco , parecía que solo corría como un desquiciado pero desde su casa o mas bien templo con el cual Shun vivía con su Abuelo desde la muerte de sus padres algo había ocurrido .

Shun seguía corriendo pero de repente… Algo duro sintió golpear contra el, no sabia exactamente que era pero pronto sintió que duro y seco golpe contra esa cosa y al mismo tiempo suave "como si hubiese topado con una gran cantidad de seda" por decirlo así…

Pero rápidamente Shun sitio que ese algo caía lentamente para sus reflejos Ninja.

**Shun POV **

Yo estaba tan apurado pensando en mi abuelo el cual estaba enfermo y me había pedido unas pastillas para parar su dolor ya que desde hace una hora no paraba su dolor .

"Terco viejo, le dije que no debía seguir entrenando"

Pero en mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un torpe golpe el cual había sido seco y duro pero al mismo tiempo era suave, mejor dicho con lo poco que había rosado mi cuerpo contra esa cosa, lo había sentido suave.

Fue tan rápido todo que si no fuese por mi entrenamiento Ninja nose que hubiese pasado ya que esa cosa con la que había topado fuertemente estaba por perder el equilibrio hasta que yo lo tome pero pronto pensé o almenos me imaginaba que seria algo mas grande para mi sorpresa escucho un "Gracias" que me saco de todos mis pensamientos asiendo mi cabeza hacia abajo ya que yo estaba mirando a la distancia para entontar a una niña de pelo anaranjado y pronto veo como ella levanta su blanca cara para abrir sus hermosos ojos marrones y mirándome , quedando frente a ella .

¿Gracias? – Alcance a decir cuando reaccione de que no había topado con algo sino mas bien alguien, una chica de pelo naranja enrulado y ojos oscuros de color marrón.

Si gracias – Me respondió con timidez cuando noto un rubor en sus mejillas. Pronto pensé ¿el

Porque seria? Y después recordé mi mano tomando su cintura y claro sin decir que nuestras caras estaban más que cerca lo cual hizo que yo sintiera cuando la caliente sangre subía en mis mejillas las cuales estoy seguro que también se estaban poniendo rojas en ese momento. Rápidamente pero suavemente la solté y ella desvío su mirada hacia el costado tomando con una mano su barbilla parecía que estaba pensando en algo, pero nose si era mi imaginación o que pero yo seguía viendo su rubor en su cara.

Luego de que dejo de mirarla recuerdo el porque estaba corriendo de esa manera , agradecí literalmente , el haber estado tan cerca de la ciudad ya que si me apuraba podría ir a comprar las cosas mas rápido antes de que se llene de gente que sale a comprar a ultima hora -.

¡Discúlpame! – Dije yo intentando soñar casual –

Estoy apurado lo siento espero volver a verte con mas tiempo – Dije yo mientras tomaba carrera para apurarme nuevamente, lo único que vi. antes de irme es su cara de desconcertada pero tan inocente -.

"Por suerte llegue a tiempo" Me dije ami mismo cuando entre un poco agitado por la corrida, en fin entre al lugar.

Por suerte fue rápido pero en mi regreso, que por cierto también estaba siendo por una corrida agotadora llegue al lugar en donde había topado con esa chica ¿Quién será? Se me escapo un susurro, pronto retome mi corrida ya que si paraba cada 5 segundos me cansaría el doble y llegaría mucho mas tarde.

Corrí, Corrí y Corrí… Parecía no llegar mas pero ya estaba a un ritmo que no me cansaba, de pronto veo como el sol iba subiendo mas y mas a el cielo azul que a esta hora se veía celeste, pero para mi opinión su mejor color es a la mañana, esa mezcla entre el Rosa, Anaranjado y el Celeste hacen una obra de arte totalmente natural para la vista del hombre o cualquier ser vivo

Pero Al fin llegue a mi casa o templo o lo que sea en lo que yo dormía y convivía con mi abuelo

El día había pasado mi abuelo por suerte esta mejor – Le contaba a mi Bakugan-.

Por suerte fue solo un susto – Dijo la pequeña esfera verde que se encontraba en mi hombro

Si ¡Por suerte solo un susto! – Repetí pero con un suspiro -.

Bueno Shun Creo que será mejor ir a descansar te ves algo tenso ¿Acaso pasa algo? – Le pregunto Bakugan -.

Mmm.... no nada ¡Solo extraño a mi madre! – Dije con los ojos llorosos -.

Todos la extrañamos Shun… Todos la Extrañamos – Dijo una vez mas el Bakugan Verde -.

Paso la noche yo estaba acostado en su cama, ya no estaba durmiendo pero estaba soñando despierto . Soñando despierto con una chica una cierta chica de pelo Anaranjado , rulos de piel blanca y rozagante … en fin esa chica esa chica que a tan tempranas horas se encontraba en aquel lugar …

¡Claro! – Dije levantándome – Ella estaba allí temprano a la mañana – Me decía mirando el reloj para ver si había tiempo , pero un ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos -.

¿Shun estas listo para el entrenamiento? – Se escucho la voz de mi abuelo el cual estaba bastante enfermo, pero como viejo terco que era no dejaría que su nieto perdiera el entrenamiento -.

¿Abuelo? ¿Acaso estas loco, que haces aquí? – Le dije yo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y ver a mi abuelo apenas moviéndose con un bastón -.

Vamos Shun, Aller ya hemos perdido el tiempo, hoy debemos adelantarnos ¡Por suerte Aller tuviste que correr por los medicamentos! – Dijo mi abuelo mientras intentaba no caerse –

Abuelo ¡Ten cuidado! Estas en mal , no puedes andar así por la casa – Le reprimió -.

Vamos Shun , si yo no vengo a levantarte tu sigues en el papel de flojo , y por ser mi único nieto debes seguir cada día con tu entrenamiento . ¡Mientras yo viva tu vas a estar entrenado! ¿Entendido Shun? – Me pregunto mil Abuelo -.

¡Entendido! pero … - Dije cuando fui interrumpido por mi abuelo antes de que el vuelva a reprocharle como si fuese un niño chiquito -.

Pero esta bien Shun ¡Esta vez has ganado! Hagamos un trato – Pero mo abuelo también fue interrumpido -.

¿Un Trato? – Dije Arqueando mi ceja y subiéndola-.

Si Shun. Un Trato. Bien es trato es el siguiente : Esta bien yo me iré a la cama , debo admitir que tienes razón , no estoy en mi mejor momento . Pero tu entrenaras con la parte de reserva, tu sabes que yo tengo varios circuitos armados para emergencias …. – Hubo un silencio y mi abuelo retomo y dijo - ¿Lo Prometes? ¿Prometes que entrenaras?

Si Abuelo lo prometo . Seguiré cada día su entrenamiento – le respondí con sinceridad-

Bueno pequeño , ahora ayúdame a ir a mi habitación y luego come algo mañana empieza con el entrenamiento ¿Esta bien? –Dijo el abuelo el cual confiaba plenamente en su nieto el cual nunca amenos de que estuviese enfermo había faltado a su entrenamiento -.

¡Bueno hemos llegado! – Dije acostando a mi abuelo en la cama y poniendo detrás de el mas almohadas para acolchonar su rota espalda –

¡Sabes Shun! – Me decía el abuelo con aprecio-.

¿Si Abuelo? – Le preguntaba con brillo en los ojos ya que temía por su abuelo-.

¡Eres el orgullo de la familia … ¡No lo arruines! – El agrego -.

Lo se abuelo. Lo se … y te prometo que no te defraudare – Le respondí con aprecio y admiración-.

Eso espero Shun . Y bueno ahora ya basta de estas pavadas – Ve aliméntate y por favor traerme mis vitaminas .- Me dijo mi Abuelo pero agrego - ¡No te creas que te desasirás tan fácil de mi – Termino bromeando el abuelo -.

Lo se abuelo ¡Tu eres una persona muy fuerte! – Le dije yo mientras iba a buscar las vitaminas -.

Paso un minuto y medio para cuando volví rápidamente con las vitaminas y pastillas que debía tomar mi abuelo.

Bien , Aquí están – Dije yo sacándosela de la envoltura -.

Ya deja de cuidarme como a un bebe y ve a desayunar que con lo delgado que estas, encima de sumar puntos en los entrenamientos lo bajaras. Ve muchacho que yo todavía se cuidarme solo – Dijo mi abuelo dándole una sonrisa y tomando sus vitaminas como el doctor se las había recetado -.

**ABUELO POV**

¡Esta bien viejo bromista! Pero cualquier cosa me llamas . Apenas sientas un dolor me dices – Me indica Shun desde la puerta de la alcoba -.

¡Si Shun! Tu sabes que lo are – Le respondió, con intenciones de calmar a mi nieto y mientras lo veía irse -.

¡Jóvenes lo creen saber todo! Pero les falta tanto – Susurre yo sonriendo de felicidad por su amado nieto y serrando sus ojos para descansar una vez mas -.

**Alice POV (1 día después)**

Ya era de tarde y las hojas del otoño empezaron lentamente a aparecer. "Es Tan hermosa la primavera y tan alegre el verano pero sin dudar aunque me guste el invierno el otoño tiene los mas maravillosos colores, esas hojas anaranjadas, amarillas, rojas y marrones hacen que uno quiera caminar por los parques" Pensaba una niña de unos 14 años llamada Alice Gehabich, la cual caminaba de regreso a su vuelo a Moscu .

¡Ya volveré Japón! Lo prometo…

**Shun POV**

Y por ultimo Shun recuerda de comprar la cena para esta noche – Fueron las ultimas palabras de mi abuelo, mientras yo me dirigía a la salida -.

Al fin estaba fuera junto con un larga lista de compras algo que odio hacer. Pero de pronto mi cabeza perdida en los pensamientos recordó algo "La chica de pelo naranja y ojos marrones" Susurre sin darme cuenta de que tenia a mi amada Bakugan sobre mi hombro.

"La chica de pelo naranja y ojos marrones" –Escuche la repetición de mis susurros , la cual me quito de mis pensamientos y haciendo que mire a mi Bakugan la cual estaba bastante confundida por su expresión-.

¡Eh! – Fue lo único que pude decir ya que estaba algo confundido!-.

¿Eh? Vamos Shun que es eso de "Chica de pelo anaranjado y ojos marrones" –Volvió a repetir mi Bakugan mientras yo la miraba fijo-.

¿Chica? ¿Pelo naranja? – Respondí con preguntas ya echas-.

Si Shun y ojos marrones ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto nuevamente, pero esta ves con una tonalidad rara-.

¿De que me estas hablando? – Respondí con una pregunta nuevamente ya que no solo me había tomado por sorpresa, sino también ¿Qué podía decir de ella? Si no la conozco-.

¿Acaso hay una chica en tu mente Shun? – Dijo otra vez con ese tono algo molesto para Shun-.

¿Chicas? ¿En mi mente? Acaso estas loca … - Dijo Shun para calmar la situación-

Yo no dije "Chicas" yo dije "Chica" en primer lugar y en segundo ¿Una chica en mi mente? Por favor no hagas bromas Skyress que quiero terminar de comprar estas cosas -.

¡Esta bien Shun! Has lo que quieras , pero te advierto que luego me lo contara, tarde o temprano lo sabre así que mejor que aprendas a contestarte antes de tiempo – Le respondió Skyress -.

Shun siguió encamino rápidamente y intentando no pensar mas en nadie , solo tenia ahora su mente en su enfermo abuelo y recordando algunas indicaciones que había estado haciendo en su entrenamiento .

Una hora mas tarde yo me encontraba saliendo de la ultima tienda a la que hoy había tenido que visitar.

Y esta es la ultima ¡Por suerte! – Dije en un tono bastante cansado mientras tachaba con una fibra negra la hoja de papel escrita por mi abuelo -.

Luego me dirigí a mi casa junto con mi abuelo ya que tenia que prepararle algo temprano para cenar, ya que mañana temprano tendría cita con el doctor .

¡Shun al fin llegas! – Escuche decir a mi abuelo mientras me tomaba por sorpresa sentado en el sofá -.

¿Abuelo que, que haces aquí? Deberías estar en la cama – Le rete un poco -.

¡Oh Vamos Shun, tu sabes muy bien que un Ninja nunca se rinde! Si cada Ninja en el mundo se rindiera por una tonta enfermedad y un agudo dolor de espaldas no estaría vivo a esta altura de mi vida y con todas las cosas que me pasaron…

Mi abuelo ya estaba empezando con sus historias que de echo me encantaba oírlas pero no era el momento para hacerse el fuerte será mejor que lo calme.

¡Esta bien abuelo! Lo entiendo pero de todas formas no deberías estar aquí, recuerda que debes de descansar – Le dije con sinceridad yendo junto a el-.

Ah Shun pensé que eras inteligente… - Pero interrumpí a mi abuelo-.

¿Por qué lo dices?

No me digas que les crees a los doctores ¡Lo único que hacen es decirte cuando te clavas una espinar es "Quédese acostado" si tienes fiebre "Quédate acostado y toma esto" etc..! Por favor Shun… Se ve que tantos golpes Ninja te afectaron la cabeza ¿O no Skyress? – Me decía mi abuelo pero antes de que mi Bakugan responda yo dije -.

¡Tu sabes que es por tu bien abuelo! Solo intento cuidarte y aunque sea tonto que alguien fuerte como tu este acostado sin moverse, no me arriesgare a perderte – Le dije con sinceridad sobretodo en mis ultimas palabras -.

¡Esta vez Shun tiene razón! Por algo estudiaron medicinas los doctores – Escuche decir a Skyress mientras saltaba de mi hombro a el sofá al lado de mi abuelo-.

Esta bien Shun me rindo – Hubo una pausa yo sabia que mi abuelo pensaba en algo pero no quería seguir discutiendo tonterías, hasta que el raciono y me dijo – Ahora ve y traer la comida así me recupero mas rápido ¿Qué te parece?

Yo asistí con la cabeza y fui rápidamente a la cocina…

**Runo POV ( 4 días mas tarde)**

Eran las 10:43 yo estaba ansiosa por la llegada de nuestra amiga Alice Gehabich , solo la conocía hace un mes o dos y ya era mi mejor amiga al menos era la mas confiable de todas en el equipo no había llegado hoy pero llegara mañana , es tan tranquila y divertida la verdad estoy muy emocionada con su llegada – Yo pensaba tirada en mi cama cuando escucho que alguien me había dejado un mensaje en la computadora -.

"DragoDan" Ey Runo estoy conectado ¿quieres hablar? Tengo algo para contarte- Decía el mensaje al cual acepte pero ¿que será lo que quería contarme? -.

Ey Dan, Hola Drago ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Le dije rápidamente a Dan -.

Hola Runo – Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo -.

¿Y bien que es lo importante? – Le dije rápidamente después de regalarles una sonrisa por la Web cam.-.

Solo quería contarte que Alice ha venido el Jueves pasado a ver la ciudad – Me contó Dan cuando lo interrumpí-.

¿Alice esta aquí? ¿Pero porque no vino a verme? ¿Acaso esta con tigo?

¡Oh Runo espera!- Me dijo Dan intentando tranquilizarme -.

Esta bien estoy tranquila pero respóndeme – Le dije con sumo interés -.

Muy bien. No Alice no esta aquí solo vino ese día para conocer la ciudad pero a partir de mañana si se quedara en tu casa –Pero yo volví a interrumpirlo -.

¿Pero entonces porque no vino a verme?

Si fue lo que pasa es que todavía no tenia la dirección entonces me la pidió a pedido hoy y me contó sucedido – Me respondió Dan -.

Pero pronto el encanto de la conversación se corto por un leve chillido que me hacia enfurecer bastante -

¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien – Escuche retumbar por todo mi cuarto su aguda voz que salía del ordenador dándome cuenta que ya no estábamos solos en la conversación con Dan-.

¡Hola Julie! – Respondió Dan con una sonrisita entupida-.

Mientras yo solo le respondía con la mano en forma de saludo.

Me parece ami o ¿interrumpí algo? – Volví a escuchar otra vez su voz-.

¡No para nada Julie! Solo le contaba a Runo de lo de Alice – Le respondió Dan -.

¡Hay chicos yo también quiero ir para allá! – Chillo Julie-.

¿Acaso ella ya lo sabia? – Pregunte molesta mientras veía a Dan rascándose la cabeza -.

¡Claro Runo! Ya todos lo saben tu eras la ultima – Cuando escuche las ultimas palabras me hizo enojar un poco -.

Bueno Julie ven todo lo que quieras pero en mi casa no hay mas lugar – Le respondí-.

Tranquila no pensaba quedarme en tu casa yo quería quedarme en la de Dan – Mire como Dan se sonrojaba y ponía una cara de idiota mientras respondía -.

Oh Yo… No… No se si tu – Dan tartamudeaba tanto que me hacia enfadar pero pronto Julie interrumpió-.

¡Descuida Dan ya eh arreglado con Marucho el me dará hospedaje en su casa! – Fue la primera vez en esta conversación que no me ah irritado tanto -.

Pero pronto escuche decir a mi mama "Runo ya apaga la computadora que mañana debes levantarte temprano e ir por Alice" "Si mama" fue lo que le respondí para luego despedirme de Dan y Julie.

**Julie POV**

Runo se acababa de desconectar dejando solo a Dan y Ami en la conversación…

**Continuara…**

Bueno Hola a todos en primero ¡Felices Pascuas! Ojala la pasen genial y coman mucho chocolate! Jaja y Hola a el nuevo mes el mes de Abril!

Bueno no es que valla a dejar el resto de las historias por la mitad claro que no en principio tengo escritas las continuaciones del resto pero ya estaba Arta de ellas y decidí hacer mi ultima historia de Alice y Shun hasta nuevo aviso no porque mi imaginación no de para mas con ellos, sino que no quiero cansar a mis lectores y decidí tomar un tiempo con ellos y hacer con otras parejas ¿Qué les parece? Espero que bien .

Y Bueno solo quería decir dos o tres cosas mas en principal ¡Gracias por leer esta y todas las historias!

Segundo : Estas historia se tratara obviamente de Shun y Alice pero prometo agregar al resto de las parejas y quería especificar que me inspirare en la serie Bakugan así que pondré cosas que han aparecido en la serie y are un PASADO , PRESENTE Y FUTURO ósea contare lo que paso antes de que se conocieran y armaron el grupo Battle bueno la parte de la 1ra serie y agregare algo de la 2da y el futuro será como lo que podría pasar después de la segunda temporada ¿Qué les parece? Ami me pareció re interesante además me gusta basarme en la serie .Bueno y creo que estas son las dos cositas que iba a decir . Bueno Felicidades y por favor dejar RR si leen! Besos Aleca-Kasumi


	2. cap 2: La llegada de Alice

**Alica Los Pensamientos del Sentimiento **

**Cap2: La llegada de Alice**

A Dan y Ami solos…-Dije mientras suspiraba -.

¡Lo tengo! Oye Dan ¿estas allí?

De pronto veo a Dan acercarse por la pantalla y oí decirle algo a Drago.

¡Hola Julie! ¿Acaso pasa algo malo? – Me dijo Dan -.

No Dan es solo… ¿No crees que a Runo le pase algo malo? –Le dije a Dan -.

¿Malo, acaso esta enferma? – Dijo Dan que hizo reírme por con tonta inocencia-.

No, no Dan hablo de que cuando entre en su conversación era como si algo le molestara ¿No pensara que yo te gusto o no Dan?

Que yo… ¿que yo que? – Dijo Dan tartamudeando- ¿Por qué debería pensar eso?

Buenos tu sabes que Runo… - Pero cuando iba a decirle pensé dos veces las cosas –

¿Qué Runo que? – Dijo Dan muy interesado-.

No lo se – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir-¿Pero porque tanto interés en Runo? – Dije con intención de dar vuelta las pregustas-.

Interés ¿Runo? ¿De que estas hablando Julie? – Dijo Dan rascándose la cabeza y con sus mejillas rojas yo ya sabia que le gustaba pero ¿Cómo ayudarlo? –

Bueno Dan creo que debo irme ¡Nos hablamos Dani! –Le dije dulcemente guiñándole el ojos y regalándole una sonrisa-.

Cinco minutos mas tarde me dirigí al baño para ducharme, cuando acabe me puse mi piyama favorito con estampado de conejos estilo vestido con bata lisa "Es verdaderamente hermoso" chille mientra me lo ponía .Luego me dirigí a mi cama tome mi cuaderno de garabatos y empecé a dibujar cuando quedo dormida-.

**Dan POV**

Parece que tiempo no pasa mas, me dije cuando miraba el reloj el cual decía las 00:56 AM. Luego me gire para terminar viendo a mi Bakugan el cual estaba profundamente dormido sobre la pequeña mesa de al lado de mi cama. En todo esto me levanto para ir a tomar un vaso de agua ya que me sentía sediento. Al rato me encontré en mi cocina con mi mano derecha tomando un vaso con agua, y pronto empezado a pensar sobre lo que me había dicho Julie.

¿Runo? De verdad Runo, bueno quiero decir ella es tan común tan diferente, además de ser mi mejor amiga es… - Intente buscar la palabra adecuada para decir en mi susurro pero nada razonable venia a mi mente así que decidí subir las escaleras e irme a acostar -.

Antes de recostarme en mi cama mire el reloj que ahora decía 01:07AM. Luego de mirar tome un libro viejo de fotos que estaba en mi cuarto, lo mire y vi, varias fotos algunas de mi madre embrazada otras de mi papa y yo cuando era pequeños, pero las que mas me llamaron la atención eran las de Shun y yo mi mejor amigo el cual nunca eh podido remplazar a pesar de las diferencias que teníamos y creo que aun tenemos aunque ya hace varios años no lo veo.

¡Lo siento Shun! –Fue lo último que susurre antes de girarme para dormir-.

**Runo POV**

Escucho un insoportable sonido al lado de mi cama era el despertador a cual con mucho odio lo apague para girarme a dormir otra vez, pero pronto recordé que tenia que ir a buscar a Alice.

¡OH No Alice! –Grite mientras me levantaba para dirigirme al baño-.

Cuando estuve en el me mire al espero mientras me cepillaba los dientes y me lavaba mi cara escuche que mi madre me decía algo pero no le preste atención así que luego busque el peine y empecé a cepillar mi largo cabello celeste. Mientras me cepillaba recordé el día en que yo y Dan habíamos ido al parque de atracciones, a veces me pregunto el porque peleamos tanto. Otras veces me pregunto si no seré molesta al pelear tanto con el, Me gustaría llevarme mejor con el ya que el es … es mi mejor amigo …

**Marucho POV (2 Horas mas tarde)**

Bien Runo aquí esta el aeropuerto espero podamos encontrar a Alice –Fue lo que le dije a Runo cuando empezamos a buscarla-.

Claro que la encontraremos ¡No puede estar muy lejos de aquí! – Me respondió Runo mientras empezó a correr y yo no sabía porque era hasta que la vi. A una niña de espaldas con el pelo ondulado y de color naranja -.

Ey Alice – Grito Runo corriendo hacia ella -.

¡Eh! Aaa… - Suspiro Alice mientras se giraba y nos regalaba una sonrisa -.

¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos? – Les dije yo mientras las veía responder con la cabeza-.

**Alice POV **

Runo es tan bonita en persona y Marucho es tan agradable – Pensaba yo mientras me sentaba en un asiento Naranja y Runo empezaba a hacerme preguntas -.

¿Estarás cansada después del viaje ¡Verdad!? – Me pregunto Runo con una sonrisa-.

No mucho. Eh dormido mucho desde que salimos de Moscu y no se me a echo muy largo – Respondí yo mientras Marucho empezaba a decirme algo -.

Si me hubieses dicho te hubiese conseguido que te traiga nuestro avión privado así tu viaje hubiera durado la mitad – Me dijo el jovencito rubio llamado Marucho mientras su hermoso Bakugan Preyras de Aquos -.

Así que eres Alice ¡Que guapa eres!- Me dijo el adorable Bakugan-.

¡Gracias! Tu debes ser Preyras ¿Verdad? – Le respondí con un sonrisa al Bakugan azul mientras el Bakugan de Runo se acercaba a el -.

Es verdad ¡Eres todo una belleza! – Dijo la Bakugan de Runo llamada Tigrera -.

¡Basta ya de atosigarla!- Dijo Runo poniendo una mano en su mejilla la cual estaba sonrojada -.

¡Esta bien! – Dije regalando otras sonrisa- Les eh traído algo de mi País – Dije revolviendo entre mis cosas -.

¿A nosotros? No hacia falta – Me dijo Tigrera-.

¡Por supuesto que hacia falta! Ami me encantan los regalos – Dijo Preyras mientras se sorprendían de lo que yo les estaba mostrando -.

¿Qué es eso? – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo -.

Son unos simuladores de batalla ¡Y van perfectos con sus atributos! ¿Les gusta? Pueden usarlo en las próximas batallas si quieren – Les dije con otra sonrisa-.

¡Me encanta! – Dijo Preyras mientras Tigrera solo decía "Que" con un tono muy sorprendido pero pronto Marucho dijo-.

¡Que Suerte! Alice es el cerebro de los Luchadores Bakugan, sabe mas del juego que cualquiera – Me halago muy cortes mente Marucho -.

Ella no juega ¡Pero si quieren saber algo sobre el juego solo pregúntele y veras! – Me siguió halagando Runo-.

¡No me digas! – Dijeron los Bakugan-.

¡Eh! ¿Pero no ah venido Dan? – Dije mirando para todos lados -.

**Dan POV **

¿Pero donde pueden estar? – Me queje mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto -.

Tu sabrás ¿no te diste cuenta de que estamos andando en círculos? – Me regaño mi Bakugan -.

Bueno ya basta de regañarme que solo eh dado un par de vueltas – Le dije a mi Bakugan-.

Ami me parece que esta perdido – Me volvió a regañar -.

Bueno puede ser – Acepte mientras continuaba avanzando -.

**Alice POV **

Vinimos todos juntos, pero Dan se ah ido un momento a nose donde – Dijo Runo también buscando con la mirada -.

Ese Dan, siempre tan despistado – Me causo algo de gracia -.

¿Ey Alice, porque as venido a visitarlos tan de repente? ¿Es para algo importante?- Me dijo Marucho mientras yo sonreía hasta que tuve que responder-.

¡No! Solamente quería ver como eran en persona – Lo dije algo incomoda pero pronto intente cambiar de tema - ¡Gracias por dejarme quedarme con tigo! – Le dije a Runo-.

No hay problema ¡Puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras! – Me dijo Runo muy amistosa como siempre – Mis padres están muy contentos de que vengas, además mi mama a preparado un plato especial de atún – Me dijo Runo mientras se alegraba pero Marucho interrumpió-.

¡Si es lo único que sabe cocinar la madre de Runo! Atún para desayudar, para comer y para postre – Decía el niño alegre mientras Runo asistía con la cabeza-.

Yo ya ni lo como, así que tendrás mucho para llevarte ¡OH tendré que volver a comer pizza! – Se quejo Runo-.

Oye no tejes tanto que es una suerte – Le regaño Marucho-.

Tu disimula Oye ¿Quieres un par de trozos! – "Pelaban los dos" mientras yo los miraba entretenida -.

Pero de pronto escuche una voz en mi mente que decía

-"Por el bien de este mundo y el mío debemos encontrar el humano que corrompió la mente del abuelo recuerdo su nombre era Michell –

¿Qué significara las visiones que sigo teniendo? – Me decía ami misma mientras veía a mi abuelo y un gran Bakugan - ¿Qué tiene que ver el abuelo Michell con el? ¿Será que esta relacionado con Masquerade y la destrucción de Vestroía? No tiene sentido, pero si les cuento ¿Qué pensaran de mi? – Dije asustada mientras los veía riéndose y yo algo angustiado -.

¡Que Risa!- Oí decir a Runo cuando escuche al alguien decir -.

¡Eh ustedes!- Levante la vista y vi dos niños y una niñas los cuales nos preguntaron si éramos amigos de Dan -.

¡Si! ¿Pero ustedes quienes son? – Les pregunte cuando vi sus cartas de la perdición del juego Bakugan las cuales nos dejaron sorprendidos a todos-.

Entonces deducimos que los mando Masquerade y salimos a pelear o mas bien fueron a peliar ya que yo no lucho-.

**Dan POV**

Llegue a donde me habían dicho que me esperarían pero ya no estaban.

**Runo POV**

Estábamos a punto de pelear, pero Alice no estaba muy convencida igual yo estaba segura que con la sabiduría de ella y de Marucho no podríamos perder. Pronto vi a los contrincantes hablar y supuse que estaba planeando una estrategia así que rápidamente dije ¡Campo abierto! Y con Marucho tomamos las manos de Alice así nos ayudaba y ellos hicieron los mismo con su amiga.

Haver ¿Con cual deberíamos empezar? – Se susurro Alice mientras pensaba en los atributos que estaban en la batalla pero Marucho dijo-.

¡Con este! RoboTalían! – Y así surgió rápidamente su Bakugan -.

Pero el contrincante también lanzo un robotalían pero este Darcus dejándolos perplejos.

Subieron los puntos del Darcus y nosotros perdimos al Robot alían de Marucho el cual se fue a la dimensión de la perdición. Entonces yo grite "Me las van a pagar" Lance a Saurios pero mi contrincante lanzo a un Serpenoise y cuando íbamos a arreglar algo con Marucho Alice nos freno y nos dijo la estrategia que estaban intentando hacer el equipo contrario.

¡Cerebro y Belleza! Es una buena combinación – Dijo Preyras -.

Si impresionante –Dijo mi tigresa haciendo sonreír a Alice la cual continúo con algo muy alentador -.

¡Siempre deben trabajar con un equipo! Les aseguro que si lo hacen les ira mejor ¡Funcionará confíen en mi! – Dijo Alice haciéndonos reflexionar -.

Pero intentamos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo e igual me saco a mi Saurius. Se me callo una lagrima y decidí continuar el juego no podía perder yo no quería perder y no lo iba a hacer -.

Seguimos jugando y Marucho doblo el juego haciéndolos perder y yo muy contenta seguí mirándolos y dije "Haver prestado atención" Pero cuando Marucho lo hizo otra vez ellos no se rindieron. Hasta hicieron pelear a sus propios Bakugan ¡Era algo de no creer! Pero pronto Alice dijo-.

¡Es una lucha falsa! –Solo nos estaban engañando y dejaron a Marucho sin su Bakugan otra vez -.

Luego ellos dijeron que harían todo para ganar por el hermano de su amiga y entonces nos contaron la historia.

**Alice POV**

Es una historia muy triste – Pensé yo - ¿Podría mi abuelo ayudarla?

Pero Ellos siguieron con la pelea.

Y cuando reaccione Runo hizo una pelea cuádruple con Preyras y Tigrera contras los otros Bakugan los cuales perdieron -.

Pero cuando estábamos por terminar la niña grito un triste ¡Basta! Y dijo que no quería jugar de esa forma, que esto era un juego para jugar no para matar Bakugan. Entonces se retiraron del juego y eso significa que habíamos ganado.

Entonces empezaron otra vez pero solo como un juego en el cual ganamos y ellos nos dijeron que pensaban que Masquerade los iba a ayudar y luego nos pidieron disculpas por las agresiones, pero nosotros también nos disculpamos .Pronto regresamos donde estábamos antes sentados y la linda chica les agradeció a sus dos amigos regalándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y allí fue que comprendimos el porque la ayudaban tanto.

Pero en el fondo algo seguía incomodándome entonces me ausente por un momento

Cuando volvemos al lugar nos encontramos a Dan de espaldas parecía haber hablado con alguien pero Runo grito.

Aja acá estas – Y Dan se dio la vuelta-.

Luego nos saludo y nos dirigimos hacia fuera, pero Runo le contó todo lo sucedido y Dan se quejaba de que no lo esperábamos para la batalla.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo hasta que escuche decir a Dan "Alice los a ayudado" y entonces yo estaba por contarles lo de mi abuelo cuando Dan me interrumpió y empezaron a quejarse de Masquerade entonces tuve miedo y me calle la boca.

¿Qué te pasa Alice? – Me dijo Runo. Entonces yo tuve que responder pero lo único que me salio fue -.

¡Eh nada! – Pero Marucho dijo-

¡Tengo Hambre! Que tal si vamos a la casa de Runo a llenarnos de Atún! – Me reí mucho pero alfin llegamos después de todas las discusiones la madre de Runo me recibió muy bien y como Marucho había dicho cenamos Atún-.

Runo me mostró rápidamente su casa y nuestro cuarto.

¡Bueno Alice! Si cambias de idea ya sabes que puedes quedarte en mi casa – Dijo Marucho-.

¿Qué tiene de malo la mía? – Chillo Runo-.

Ya basta chico ¡Ahora Alice si debe de estar cansada! Así que mejor vamos Marucho – Dijo Dan despidiéndose de nosotros -.

¡Mas lévale que se retire porque sino!- Volvió a Decir Runo mientras nos despedíamos-.

Pasaron unos minutos y con Runo nos fuimos a acostar a nuestros cuartos. Runo al pasar me dio las buenas noches y yo se las devolví, pronto se fue a acostar y yo me quede con los ojos bien abiertos mirando el techo, ya que no podía conciliar el sueño.

De repente una imagen rápida mental vino hacia ami, pero no era como las de siempre no era como las de mi abuelo y ese extraño Bakugan no, esto era diferente. Recordé aquel chico de pelo largo y negro con ojos topacios los cuales me encontré hace unos días atrás, pero sentí un golpe en la ventana, me asuste pero decidí mirar con temor. Cuando vi que solo era el golpe de las persianas mal cerradas. Quería serrar rápido por temor pero cuando abrí para impulsar con mas fuerza y que no quedaran abiertas me encuentro con la hermosa luna en su mejor momento todo el parque estaba obscuro y las pequeñas estrellas a comparación de la luna y junto a ella brillaban fuertemente iluminando el cielo azul que de noche parecía negro.

¡Que lindo debe ser estar cerca de la luna! Susurre. Traje saliva y sentí la fría brisa que entro por la ventana así que decidí serrarla e irme a dormir.

**Runo POV (18:30 HS) **

Toda la tarde me la había pasado explicándole y mostrándole cosas a Alice sobretodo de la cafetería en la cual ayudaría a mí y a mis padres a atender.

¡Alice es tan buena!-Dije cuando escucho a alguien tocar mi puerta-.

¡Si! Pase-Respondí al llamado en la puerta-.

¡Oh Runo! Disculpa que te moleste pero Julie dijo que quería contarnos de un tal Billy –Dijo Alice desde la puerta -.

Esta bien ya me conecto ¿Pero tu como lo sabes? –Le pregunte mientras me levantaba yendo hacia la computadora-.

Pues yo… traje una computadora y estoy conectada – Dijo algo apenada Alice-.

¿Una computadora? Pero que maravilloso luego me la muestras si – Le dije guiñándole con un ojo y ella respondió con su cabeza me regalo una sonrisa para luego retirarse-.

Sesión: RunoXTigrera – Hoy tiene 5 mensajes de: LoveJulie

¡Oh esta Julie! – Dije mientras empezaba a saludar a mis 4 amigos Marucho, Julie, Dan y Alice.

¡Hola chicos!

¡Runo! ¡Al Fin se conecta! –Chillo Julie-.

Esta bien, esta bien Julie ya cuéntame lo que ibas a contarnos – Dijo Dan -,

¿Recuerdan a Billy? Mi vecino y mejor amigo de la infancia empezó a contarnos Julie-.

**Julie POV **

Empecé a contarles a mis amigos lo que hoy me había pasado con Billy. Ya que ahora el tenia un Bakugan, pero el no estaba igual que siempre se hacia el superior y decía cosas fuera de lugar como "Nena Bakugan" yo se que el es algo extrovertido pero nunca había sido grosero con migo. Desde que tiene a ese tonto Bakugan se esta comportando como un completo idiota.

¿Entonces que paso? – Me dijo Marucho sacándome de mis pensamientos-.

Entonces comenzamos una batalla Bakugan los dos usamos el mismo atributo así que pensé que seria mas fácil, pero es tan fuerte y grosero –Yo les contaba a mis amigos-.

¡AAA me pone de los nervios! – Termine de Gritar cuando les conté como había sido la batalla-.

...

Paso un rato cuando les conté todo a mis amigos luego me había despedido de ellos y me había ido a acostar pensando en todo lo que me a pasado esa tarde. Pero me desperté de golpe al haber tenido un sueño

*Almada –Escuche gritar a Billy mientras sacaba a su Bakugan-

Hay no de nuevo-Dije yo mientras el Bakugan empezaba a Pelear-.

¿Alguien quiere una manita?-Grito fuerte el Bakugan al romper mi carta-.

¡AAAAAAAA!-Grite con desesperación al ver mi Bakugan volver ami ya que había perdido una vez mas-.

¡No puedo creerlo me venció! –Dije yo triste mientras se cerraba mi carta y volvíamos a la realidad-.¿Perdí?

¡Muy bien echo!-Dijo Billy a su Bakugan mientras yo evitaba escucharlo-.

¿Viste como trabajamos juntos?-Me empezó a gritar en la cara mientras yo todavía no podía creer que me allá ganado y con tristeza miraba para otro lado mientras Billy me decía en la cara lo maravilloso que era su Bakugan-.

¡Desde que lo encontré en lo profundo del valle Bakugan, supe que debíamos estar juntos! –Me grito una vez mas en la cara Billy mostrándome su Bakugan-.

¿En el Valle Bakugan?-Pregunte con impaciencia-.

¡Así es! En un pequeño rincón en la caverna mas profunda allí estaba aguardando su destino… Y ahora te vencimos – Eso me dijo mientras me hacia enfadar mas -.

No es así ¡Solo tuvieron suerte! Además no necesito tener una pareja perfecta ¡Y la próxima vez los venceré a los dos – Fue lo único que me salio decirle en ese momento a Billy mientras el empezaba a reírse en mi cara -.

Cuando guste ¡Bakunena! Cuando guste – Me dijo desafiante Billy y yo aun mas enfadada con su actitud gruñí muy fuerte-.

Recordé lo que Dan me había dicho cuando les había contado

¡Julie no sabes de lo que te pierdes al no tener un Bakugan!-A veces Dan se pasa de listo fue lo único que pensé mientras Marucho también me hacia sentir mal sin darse cuenta-.

¡Así estoy bien! Estoy feliz solo!-Tuve que mentir por no llorar de bronca- Luego me despedí rápido y allí apague la computadora para evitar llorar hasta que luego me tire en mi cama y aquí estoy recordando lo sucedido hace un rato-.

¡La verdad es que no me siento muy bien!-Susurre mirando por mi ventana para luego desplomarme una vez mas en mi cama-.

Luego vino otro recuerdo a mi mente. Cuando Billy me había regalado un caballo de madera y yo le había dicho que seriamos mejores amigos por siempre y el me respondía con un largo Siii!!

¡No estoy contenta con Haver perdido contra Billy hoy a la tarde!-Dije mientras me giraba para ver el techo y volvía a acordarme del momento -.

¡El valle Bakugan! –Dije una vez mas y luego fui a ver si encontraba un Bakugan parlante pero solo me habían ocurrido desgracias-.

¡No necesito tener un Bakugan parlante!-Pero la verdad es que yo si quiero tener un Bakugan parlante mas que nada-.

¡Yo si quiero tener Bakugan parlante con quien hablar y compartir-Empecé a llorar cuando alguien el lo alto de mi repisa al lado del juguete que me había regalado Billy me había empezado a hablar … y para mi sorpresa era un Bakugan con sentimientos y lleno de emociones -.

Pronto cuando el me explico que me había encontrado supe que era porque yo no lo había buscado con mis verdaderos sentimientos solo me había estado mintiendo ami mismo. Y la conexión con los Bakugan se hace a trabes de los verdaderos sentimientos que tu voz trasmite haciendo que un Bakugan te escuche y no te puedas separar mas de el -.

¡Me llamo Julie!-Le dije -.

¡El mío es Subterra Gorem! – Pronto sin pensarlo lo tome y lo abrase nombrando su nombre con mis más puros sentimientos hacia el - ¡Gorem!

A la otra tarde me dirigí rápidamente a buscar a Billy para pelear una vez más a pelear contra el ahora si igualados.

¡Ahora yo también tengo un Bakugan!-Le dije y el me respondió-.

¡Te felicito Julie!-Pero no sonó nada amigable-.

Empezamos la batalla la primera gane yo, en la segunda me gano el, solo me quedaba una posibilidad y le dije a Gorem. El dijo que aria lo que pueda pero pronto cuando lo lance y el volvió a mi y me recomendó que lo saque mas tarde. Billy se apresuro haciendo una gran jugada pero yo pude eliminarle uno de sus dos Bakugan a los que había tirado. Luego el hizo un movimiento el cual tiro a el otro Bakugan al que había tirado entonces me dijo Billy que quería conocer a mi nuevo Bakugan. Pronto escuche las palabras de Gorem." Yo dije que quería compartir tus alegría y tus males , ahora lánzame" Tenia miedo de perderlo y luego de unas cuantas buenas cosas que me dijo lo mande a Gorem a la batalla .

¡Que es eso!-Grito Billy al ver a mi gigante Gorem y yo grito - ¡Es Gorem!

Pronto Billy empezó a desesperar y salte hacia Gorem el cual cuando el Bakugan de Billy empezó a pelear, pero mi Gorem me salvo y le gano. Y lo único que pude decir es ¡Lo hiciste Gorem!

Cuando termino la batalla pensé que Billy estaba molesto. Pero el me felicito y dijo que hacíamos una gran pareja Bakugan y luego se despido y se fue corriendo.

Ese día estaba tan contenta que cuando pude me conecte para contarles a mis amigos de mi nuevo Bakugan y nuestras hazañas del día.

¡Hola Amigos! ¡Quisiera mostrarle a mi nuevo Bakugan Gorem! – Luego se presentaron con los demás Bakugan y luego lo abrase y lo bese mientras mis amigos me felicitaban por mi nuevo Bakugan y el más grandioso del mundo -.

**Dan POV **

Era mañana temprano yo y mis amigos Marucho y Runo nos encontrábamos en el muelle cuando un niño nos pidió una lucha Bakugan. Runo quería pelear pero yo me adelante y juegue fue raro el juego y muy corto pero cuando volví escuche las voces de Runo y Marucho mientras yo me desplomaba hacia el piso ya que me sentía bastante mareado y luego me llevaron a mi casa. Cuando llegue mi madre pregunto lo que me había pasado y Runo respondió por mi...Luego toda la tarde Runo y Marucho se quedaron cuidándome hasta que desperté de mi larga siesta.

Amigos eso fue de los mas extraño, Recuerdo en que le gane a ese chico pero luego desapareció –Dije recordando -.

¡Descuida Dan! Fue divertido ver como huía ese chico –Dijo Marucho con una sonrisa en su cara-.

Bueno pues todo fue tu culpa "Señor acaparador"-Dijo Runo con una tono nada agradable que me molesto entonces pronto respondí-.

Yo sabia que seria difícil ¡Tuve la suerte de que Drago sea fuerte y pudiera sacar a ese chico! –Grite hasta que Marucho salto con una de sus teorías-.

Según mis cálculos nos enfrentaremos a muchos peores oponentes. Sugiero que armemos mejores estrategias y así también seremos más fuertes para enfrentarnos en las siguientes batallas –Dijo Marucho mientras se acomodaba sus lentes rojos-.

Traducción –Pidió graciosamente Runo-.

Quiero decir que tenemos pocos Atributos Dan tiene a Pyrus, Runo tu tienes a Haos y yo tengo a Aquos. Pero combinados no tenemos suficientes atributos como para pelear con fuerza. –Nos Tradujo Marucho-.

Además Julie tiene a Subterra con su atributo de Tierra-Agregue yo recordando a Julie-.

Entonces nos faltarían dos atributos ¡Ventus que representa al viento y Darkus que representa a la oscuridad! –Dijo Runo -.

¡Pero adivinen quien tiene Ventus!-Nos dijo Marucho haciéndome acordar de alguien-.

¡Shun!-Dije algo enfadado aunque todavía…-.

Correcto Dan ¡Justo ahora que es el mas fuerte de nosotros! Sugiero que nos alineemos con Shun y Vencer a Masquerade – Dijo Marucho el cual me hizo enojar-.

¡Tienes razón Marucho! Con la ayuda de el seremos invencibles. Sin olvidar que Shun es muy guapo ¿No es verdad Dan?-Dijo Runo, lo cual hizo sentir como la sangre furiosa de mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar-.

¡Es una excelente propuesta que se nos acaba de ocurrir! ¿Que te parece Dan?-Me pregunto Marucho asiendo que yo ya no aguante mas-.

No – Grite con odio y mis brazos cruzados -.

Pero Dan necesitamos toda la ayuda que nos sea posible –Me dijo Runo-.

Mmm… O talvez esta celoso – Me dijo Runo lo cual hizo enojarme mucho más ¿Cómo es posible que piense que estoy enojado de un entupido Ninja? Pero pronto reaccione y dije -.

No estoy celoso ¡Además no necesito ayuda de el ni te ti Runo!-Dije muy enojado. Era verdad yo… yo no estoy celoso es solo que Shun…. Shun es un idiota-.

Si estas celoso –Chillo Runo lo cual hizo pensar "Chicas ¿Quién las necesita?" se creen que lo saben todo -.

**Continuara…**

Ajajá bueno que puedo decir ¡Me encanta esta historia! Y yo se que esta demasiado basada en la historia real es mas el dialogo de Alice, Marucho y Runo es el mismo… Lo que pasa es que el titulo lo dice todo "Los pensamientos del Sentimiento" bueno por si no lo entienden se los explico resumidamente

Son los Pensamiento de los sentimientos que sentían nuestros amados Battle al concurrir los días de la serie. Claro que eh empezado por el capitulo 9 cuando llega Alice a la ciudad y yo creo que no era necesario escribir como conocieron a Masquerade pero de todas formas luego voy a escribir una introducción o lo dejare para el final de la primera serie como un capitulo que cuenta el principio resumidamente y luego continuo con la 2da serie que esta historia será la escusa para que yo vea las segunda temporada pero me inspirare mas en la primera y en lo que puede llegar a pasar después de la segunda ¡! Bueno no quiero cansarlas así que cualquier cosa que quieren que agregue o que les gustaría recordar de la historia ya saben me lo dejan escrito en el RR

Perdón por las faltas gracias por los RR y si quieren que lo continúe déjenme muchos y perdon por los nombres de los Bakugans creo que algunos los e escrito mal pero luego los arreglare ¿dale?

Les juro que esta historia es muy prometedora y si son amantes de Shun y Alice como yo no se pueden perder el próximo capitulo y cuando escriba el capitulo 20(el 20 que aparece en la serie verdadera) en el cual es cuando la mayor calidad de fans de esta pareja se dieron cuenta de que algo pasa entre ellos aunque solo fue un "Abrazo" y mas encima censurado nose porque motivo porque era una imagen hermosa y tampoco hacían nada malo así que no lo entiendo y tampoco lo quiero entender ya que estoy enojada con Bakugan ¡! Muy enojada por estos motivos.

En fin solo quiero terminar con una cosa ¡Desde el primer momento en que vi a Alice en la presentación fue como amor a primera vista para mi apenas la vi. dije ¡Alice es mi favorita Bakugan! Es mas el primer capitulo que vi fue el 9 si no me equivoco y empecé mi historia también apartir del capitulo 9 sin darme cuenta. Y bueno con Shun me paso exactamente igual pero en la parte en que lo vi. Tirado en el pasto y callo la carta. También me acuerdo que cuando decían el nombre de Shun yo no entendía lo primero que decía jaja que gracioso. Y luego sin pensarlo dije "Alice mi chica favorita" y luego cuando lo mostraron en el capitulo 11 a Shun en el techo de su casa con la hoja que usaba de silbato dije ¡Shun es mi favorito! Y en menos de un segundo dije "Alice y Shun deberían estar juntos" y cuando vi. el capitulo 20 les juro que llore , es mas estoy llorando en solo pensarlo . Entonces me acuerdo que me la pase toda la serie esperando a que pase algo con ellos dos también me acuerdo que apenas estaban al lado yo decía "Que Shun la acompañe" "Que Alice le pregunte" "Que Shun la salve" o cualquier cosa yo me hubiese conformado con un "Hola Shun" Y que el se sonroje o al revés . En fin ya basta y gracias por leer! Besos Aleca-Kasumi


	3. Cap 3 : ¿Shun se unira?

**Aleca **

**Los Pensamientos Del Sentimiento**

**Cap 3: ¿Shun se unirá?**

**Runo POV **

Yo sabia que a Dan le había pasado algo con Shun pero que podía hacer yo ¡Si el esta celoso de Shun yo no tengo la culpa! Grite al serrar la puerta para dirigirme hacia lo de Marucho, el cual me estaba esperando.

Cuando llegue los mayordomos de Marucho me llevaron rápidamente hacia donde estaba Marucho. Cuando llegue el estaba con una nave esperándome para ir. Nos saludamos y rápidamente me pregunto.

¡Runo si Dan se entera de lo que estamos haciendo de va a enfadar mucho!-Me dijo Marucho mientras yo lo intentaba poner en razón-.

¡Tranquilo Marucho! Necesitamos la ayuda de Shun, y cuando nos ayude Dan nos lo agradecerá – Le dije a Marucho mientras me terminaba de abrochar el cinturón-.

¡Eso espero!-Dijo con temor Marucho-.

¿Me pregunto porque Dan no quiere ver a Shun? –Dije aunque exactamente la pregunta que quería hacer es ¿Qué paso entre ellos dos? ún lo que me acuerdo eran mejores amigos, y además ellos fueron los que escribieron las reglas del Bakugan – Dije recordando-.

Guau es algo interesante – Escuche decir a Preyras mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos-.

Créeme que estoy loca ¡Pero yo creo que a Dan le gustaría volver a ser amigo de Shun!-Oh amenos eso es lo que ami me pareció por la actitud de esta tarde de Dan-.

Oye Runo, Creo que esa es la casa de Shun – Se veía muy sorprendido Marucho hasta que lo vi. y en verdad era impresionante lo único que pude decir es –

¡Que!- La verdad era una mansión esa casa-.

Según lo que se es que el terreno en donde vive Shun es el más grande de toda Ciudad Bahía.- Dijo muy sorprendido Marucho mientras aterrizábamos para luego caminar hasta la casa o mejor dicho mansión de Shun-.

Cuando llegamos no encontramos con una gran puerta marrón de madera muy bien asegurada ¡Y claro hay que proteger semejante casa! Pero lo único que pude decir bromeando fue –

¡Guapo y Adinerado! Aquí estoy Shun -Chille como niña tonta-.

¡Oh Runo! Esto es profesional –Dijo el niño sacándome de mi ensueño - ¡Además! ¿Qué pasa si Shun no quiere unirse a nosotros? – Se veía afligido el niño- Todo seria un fracaso y peor perderíamos a nuestros Bakugan -Dijo Marucho hasta que yo le calle-.

Ya basta Marucho ¡Ya deja de preocuparte tanto y hagámoslo de una vez!-Dije muy seria y segura -. ¡Hola Shun! –Grite cuando se abrieron las dos grandes puertas revelando a la gran Misión estilo oriental ante nosotros dos -.

¡Eso fue rápido! – Dije mientras me dirigía a la entrada y al abrir la puerta solo había un gran pasillo – Entonces entramos y yo dije - ¡No quisiera ser quien limpie este lugar!

¿Crees que abra alguien? – Pregunto Marucho-.

No lo se, pero este lugar me hace acordar mucho a mi casa "Una gran mansión con muy pocos baños" – Bromee cuando -.

¡Aaa! siento como algo me hace parar y luego se escuchan muchos ruidos y las paredes sacan barios agujeros que nos empiezan a disparar unas cuatas Barillas de Madera - ¡Aaa! Es lo único que podíamos decir con Marucho mientras nos atacaban -.

Pero como si fuese poco empezamos a correr cuando se abrió una parte del piso el cual saltamos pero caímos bastante mal y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta una red callo y nos atrapo a los dos. ¡Creo que Marucho tenía razón! Esto era peligroso. Pero de pronto se escucho a alguien reír y decir.

¡Haver que tenemos aquí! Un par de niñitos intrometidos que intentan entrar en mi casa – Me giro y era un viejo en medias que parecía fuerte pero algo me daba la impresión de que había estado enfermo-.

¿Oye sabes quien es el viejo de pijama? –Le pregunte a Marucho algo divertida por la locura del viejo-.

¡Es el abuelo de Shun! Solía ser un famoso guerrero Ninja cunado existían los Ninjas-Dijo Marucho mirándome-.

¿Enserio?-La verdad no lo podía creer pero no parecía amigable el viejo-.

¿Se puede saber que quieren? O prepárense ¡O verán mi bastón!-Grito el anciano furioso-.

¡Por favor baje el bastón! – Pidió piedad Marucho-.¡Venimos en paz!

¡Si solo vinimos a ver a Shun! – Dije sin pensar dos veces-.

¿Mi nieto? ¿Son amigos de Shun?-Pregunto el anciano algo confundido y yo miraba a Marucho con impaciencia-.

¡Mi nombre es Runo y el es Marucho! – Dije mientras tomaba a Marucho y el gritaba-.

¿Qué es lo que haces intentas hacerme cosquillas?-Me grito Marucho-.

Mira muéstrele esto a Shun y el le explicara todo – Dije mientras le tiraba a Preyras-.

¿Por qué ami yo que te hice?-Me grito Preyras mientras rebotaba en la cara del viejo el cual lo tomo y dijo -.

¡A ustedes son de esos a los que le llaman "Peladores Bakugan"-Mientras nos miraba con odio el anciano todo sobre ustedes ¿Ustedes vinieron a decirle a Shun que juegue una vez mas a ese tonto juego llamado Bakugan?

¡Pues si! Es algo así lo que buscamos – Dije con inocencia ante el viejo cascarrabias-.

¡Eso supuse! Pero Shun no esta interesado ¡Ahora lárguense de aquí intrusos! – Yo ya estaba harta de ese viejo que nos dijo que Bakugan era una porquería así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue –¡Por favor! ¿Podemos verlo solo 5minutos? ¡Por Favor!

Ya basta están acabando con mi paciencia- Grito el viejo hasta que ami se me ocurrió otra idea y le dije a Marucho-.

"No esta funcionando pero tengo otra idea" –Entonces le guiñe el ojo y me levanta rápidamente diciéndole que si el no los mostraba a Shun nosotros lo buscaríamos por nuestra cuenta y por ultimo Marucho pidió a su Bakugan pero el viejo cuando se los devolvió también nos tiro una bomba. De gas Toxico por accidente abrimos nuestras cartas portales con las cuales detuvimos el tiempo luego no corrimos de lugar y cuando volvimos el tiempo solo nos corrimos dentro del campo que habíamos abierto y luego cuando volvimos el viejo que estaba en el aire apunto de arrojarse encima nuestro se callo encima de la red con la que nos había atrapado pero como abrimos el campo de lucha y no corrimos de lugar, es como si nos hubiésemos movido muy rápido y el anciano callo al agujero del piso.

Cuando fuimos a verlo estaba en un mal estado que se quedo dormido. Con Marucho nos sentimos muy contentos hasta que oímos como un silbato encima del techo entonces corrimos hasta afuera para encontrarnos en el techo a Shun.

¡Oye Shun!¡Te encontramos!-Le grite cuando vi. A el hermoso chico encima de la azotea de su Marion el cual se giro a vernos -.¡Ya empezaba a preocuparme por ti! –Dije al ver que se giro-.

¡Es bueno verte de nuevo amigo!-Grito Marucho

**Shun POV**

Me gire cuando veo a una niña de pelo celeste y a un niño mas joven que ella gritando mi nombre y diciéndome que querían verme.

¿Por qué están aquí?-Pregunte tranquilamente pero el niño respondió mas rápido de lo que me esperaba-.

Se que no te avisamos Shun pero necesitamos de tu ayuda – Grito en histérico niño-.

¿No se si sepas esto? Pero hay un tipo raro llamado "Masquerade" y ah estado bueno enviando muchos Bakugan la dimensión de la perdición – Me dijo la niña de pelo celeste mientras en niño asistía con la cabeza-.

Si ¡Y necesitamos de ti y tu Bakugan para mejorar! Sin ti podríamos perder nuestros Bakugan –Me dijo el niño al cual yo conocía que se llamaba Marucho, un niño mas joven que yo de una familia adinerada muy tecnológico por cierto. Pero no era momento para pensar en ello entonces comencé a mirar hacia el cielo para decir-.

¿Qué dices Shun tu unes?-Me pregunto la coqueta niña llamada Runo, con un carácter fuerte y persistente, bonita pero no lo suficiente como para gustarme -.

¡Lo siento no juego en equipo! –Fue la respuesta que di. Ya que por varias razones yo juego solo-. Ahora Váyanse – Además no era mi mejor día, estoy bastante malhumorado hoy-.

Ah – Fue lo ultimo que escuche hasta que los saque y cerré la puerta -.

**Marucho POV**

Habíamos intentado que Shun nos escuche, pero fue en vano Runo grito su nombre como una loca pero era inútil Shun no quería abrirnos la puerta y si el no quería tenia todo el derecho a no querer

**Shun POV**

Apenas los deje en la puerta me fui al lugar en donde menos me molestarían las personas, era un lugar oscuro y cerrado parecido a una casa, donde guardamos todas las cosas de entrenamientos con mi abuelo. Allí me encontraba yo con mi Bakugan la cual me estaba intentando hacer cambiar de pensar.

¿Estas seguro Shun que no quieres ayudarlos? Mira que si vinieron hasta aquí es porque en verdad te necesitan y no creo que vuelvan a serlo si tu no te apuras –Me decía mi Skyress-.

¡Si! – Suspiro yo con un gran dolor-.

Oh Shun – Le escucho decir a mi Bakugan-.

¡Esta bien Skyress! –Le respondí mientras miraba a la luna y pensaba en que yo no quería perder a nadie más-.

¿Te preocupas por mí? Descuida Shun ami no me pasara nada – Me aseguro mi Bakugan el cual hizo que yo me girara a verlo- ¡Debes dejar de huir de tu corazón! Después de todo llegara el día en que tengas que enfrentarte a la realidad, y tal vez este sea el momento –Eso me hizo pensar y reflexionar ¿tal vez si yo ..? –

Entonces tome mis cosas Bakugan y rápidamente fui a buscar a Runo y Marucho.

**Marucho POV**

Estábamos caminando y Runo solo se quejaba de que no podía creer lo que había pasado hace rato, pero algo en mi ya sabia que Shun no iba a aceptar.

Lo se… Primero Dan nos desprecia y luego Shun no quiere unirse a nosotros – Dije bastante afligido-.

¡Si es a algo que nunca entenderé es a los chicos!-Dijo Runo y no puedo quejarme la verdad lo estaban haciendo difícil-.

Oye Runo – Dije pero fui interrumpido por un gran salto que dio alguien así el piso -.

¿S...Shun? –Pregunto Runo, pero yo fui más rápido y dije-.

¿Cambiaste de Opinión Shun? –Pregunte rápidamente -.

Pero pronto vi. Como Shun se acomodaba sus guantes como preparándose para algo hasta que dijo.

¡Solo si me vencen! – Dijo Shun mirándonos de costado-.

¡Eso sonó como aun reto!-Chillo Runo-.

Pronto le dije a Runo que seria mas conveniente si yo que tengo el elemento de Agua peleo contra en elemento de Aire ósea Aquos contra Ventus.

¡Estoy listo cuando quieran! ¡Peleare contra ustedes dos! – Nos dijo tranquilamente Shun mientras nos dejaba sorprendido-.

¿No hablas enserio o si? – pregunto Runo-.

¡Si! Campoo abierto – Dijo Shun mientras nosotros también abrimos campo-.

¡No sabe lo que hace! Esta loco ¡Dos contra uno no tiene oportunidad!-Me dijo Runo mientras Shun empezaba la batalla-.

¡Carta portal lista!-Gritamos los tres hasta que yo pedí ir primero-.

¡Bakugan Pela!-Dije mandando a uno de mis Bakugan pero Shun fue muy rápido y apenas yo mande uno de mis ataque el lazo uno mas fuerte-.

Luego Runo mando a su Bakugan y ella hizo un plan pero Shun no nos ataco así que decidí hacer un plan pero Shun no es ningún tonto y nos gano de antemano, pero tigrera no dijo que quería entrar y nos dio una especie de "Plan" al cual si sonaba loco pero… Cuando menos lo esperamos el nos mando a su mejor Bakugan "Skyress Ventus". Tigrera se salvo pero Shun igual nos gano.

Pronto conocí sus ataques lo único que me faltaba era tener fe y esperar Haver si mis planes de ataque funcionaban, pero Preyras parecía no tener idea de lo que hacia así que entro en el campo de batalla y dijo "¿Y ahora que ago?" Esto no se veía bien, Pero Runo parece habérsele ocurrido algo pero cuando me dijo que lo distraiga Shun grito

"¿Están listos?" – Que hizo sorprenderme cuando grito "Carta portal abierta" Eh hizo que mi Preyras cambie de atributo a Darcus , pero cuando perdíamos las esperanzas me di cuenta de que con los atributos Darcus , Ventus y Subterra esa carta portal no servia haciendo el efecto contrario en los Bakugan ya que mi Preyras cambio de atributo-.

¡Y por fin logramos sacarle uno! Pero Shun parecía mas enojado y saco a su Skyress otra vez, parecía que estábamos haciendo lo que queríamos es mas unimos nuestros atributos. Pero Shun hizo una tormenta de Fuego que subió a 920 su poder e hizo que perdiéramos a nuestros Bakugan y dijo-

¡Juego terminado! Fueron vencidos – Nos dijo Shun-.

¿Pero?-Fue lo único que se nos ocurrió decir-.

**Alice POV **

Esperen un momento –Fue lo que les dije a los amables clientes de la cafetería de Runo los cuales me esperaban pacíficamente mientras yo les atendía-.

Para ti un Café expreso doble – Dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al hombre de la mesa-.

¡Disculpen la espera chicos! Aquí tienen – Y les deje la rebanada de torta a los 4 chicos de la mesa 6 que me miraban con una sonrisa hasta que uno me dijo-.

¡Disculpa! ¿Escuchaste la alarma de incendios? – Me dijo el de pelo negro y camiseta azul –

Eh.. No ¿Por qué? –Pregunte impaciente-.

¡Porque estas ardiendo! -Me dijo el chico de playera naranja y amarilla -.

Si Ardiendo –Repitieron todos, lo cual no me pareció grosero si no mas bien divertido-.

Ya Tranquilo – Dije yo regalando una sonrisa pero por dentro pensaba en ¿Qué pasaría si le digiera a Runo que mi abuelo es Hal-G?-.

¡Guau esa mesera es realmente buena! Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de la comida – Escuche decir a uno de los clientes que estaba en la barra-.

**Runo POV**

Yo estaba lavando los platos desde la mañana temprano, no es el trabajo que mas me gusta pero parecía que Alice tenia todo bastante controlado en la parte de servir lo platos. Pero de golpe escucho a tigrera preguntar algo.

¿Qué pasa Runo?-Me pregunto Tigrera mientras yo recordaba a Shun y su tonta frase "Juego terminado, al menos para ustedes" gr… empecé a gruñir cuando escucho la voz de Alice -.

¿Qué pasa Runo?-Me dijo Alice cuando se me resbalo una taza-.¿Podemos hablar un segundo? –Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la ruptura de la taza-.

¡AH! ¿De que? – Dije mientras me agachaba a levantar lo que había roto-.

¡Oh ah!-Me dijo Alice sin saber que hacer ni decir solo se agacho a ayudarme-.

Cuando terminamos de juntar las piezas le dije a Alice ¿No te importa si hablamos luego?

No claro que no pero… ¿Acaso sucede algo Runo? – Me pregunto una ves mas-.

No , nada solo que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y mira lo que sucede si me descuido- Mentí pero pronto un grito de la cocina me salvo-.

¡Alice querida! Podrías llevar estas cosas – Oí gritarle a mi mama desde la cocina -.

¡Ya voy señora Misaki! ¿Luego hablamos?-Me dijo Alice mientras iba rápido hacia la cocina-

**Shun POV. (11:04 AM) **

Yo estaba en la azotea pensando en tres cosas diferentes. La primera en mi Madre como lo ago cada noche. La segunda en Runo, Marucho y sobretodo en Dan. Y tercero y último en…

¿Shun estas bien?-Le oí decir a mi Bakugan la cual interrumpió mis pensamientos-.

¡No lo se! No lo se – Le dije mirando al cielo y una vez mas usando el pasto de silbato-.

**Dan POV **

Por suerte ya estaba mejor de lo del otro día, así que decidí fijarme en como estaban las estadísticas de Bakugan .Cuando me sorprendo porque estaba en el numero 97 de 100 Pronto vi. Que Runo estaba en las estadísticas y pensé "Como es que Runo se movió tan rápido" y las estadísticas también decían que en las últimas semanas "Masquerade había sido el primero sin ser movido ni una sola vez" Y Shun impresionantemente se estaba dejando ganar, estando en el puesto numero 6 cuando había sido el número 1 en algún momento.

Dan ¿Es cierto que había sido el mejor antes que apareciera Masquerade y derrotara a todos? – Me pregunto Drago-.

¡Si es verdad!-Respondí en un suspiro- Hasta que tiro la toalla y no se preocupo por recogerla – Dije a Mi Bakugan y empecé a contarle algo de mi historia-.

Todavía recuerdo cuando jugábamos y el me golpeaba con sus golpes raros y yo me tiraba encima de el a morderlo, y nuestras madres tenían que separarnos. Solíamos ser los mejores amigos. Pero cuando comenzó el juego Bakugan fuimos los que escribimos las reglas del juego. Shun creo todos los movimientos. El era muy bueno. Luego empezó con esos tiempos de desaparición. Me acuerdo que terminaba de explicarle algo y le preguntaba ¿Qué te parece? Y el se iba sin decir nada. Todo cambio en el cuando su mama entro en el hospital.

**Shun POV (11:31 AM)**

Yo todavía recuerdo en esos días en que jugaba Bakugan con Dan y hasta hablamos por Chad con Dan, y allí conocí a Runo y Marucho junto con otras dos amigas Julie y… Alice dije recordándola a ella ¿Será posible que allá sido ella con la que me tope ese día? Me pregunte a mi mismo cuando la recordé "Es tan parecida a mi madre tranquila, buena y…" Pero pronto recordé a mi madre y volví a mirar al cielo ¿Dónde estas mama? Me preguntaba ami mismo cuando escuche a mi Bakugan decirme algo-.

¡Shun! Me gustaría que no te culparas por eso – Le escuche decir algo afligida-.

Pero mi mente lo único que hizo es recordar… Recordar a ese horrible lugar llamado "Hospital" donde tenia que estar mi mama todos los días. "Mama ¿estas bien?" apenas tenia 13 años y yo le preguntaba esas cosas… "OH Shun ¿Estas aquí? – "Si"- Shun"-¿Si? Preguntaba yo a mi Mama "¿Podrías traer mi bolso? Tengo algo dentro y pensé que te gustaría"- "Pero yo no, yo no necesito nada"- "¿Podrías traerme el bolso si?"- "Pero yo no quiero nada"- "Si lo se, pero sabes algunas veces las madres quieren darle un regalo a sus hijos solo por amo ¡Ahora ve a casa y toma mi bolso antes de que empiece a llorar" –Todavía recuerdo su hermosa sonrisa tan dulce y adorablemente bella – y siempre eh pensado que me gustaría que ella deje de preocuparse por mi y se preocupara un poco mas por ella , es mas ahora que me necesita se asegura de que yo sea feliz ¡Cuando salga de aquí asumiré el reto!...

Allí largue un largo suspiro cuando recuerdo a mi abuelo

Apretó Power cuando veo a mi abuelo del otro lado de la pantalla regañándome. Me acuerdo que ese día me enoje porque le me había dicho "Las cosas cambiaran bajo mis reglas" yo apague la trasmisión y Salí corriendo gritando "No ¡El no me manda!" También recuerdo que yo decía "El me hace enojar". Ese día Salí corriendo del apartamento "Las cosas van a cambiar bajo mis reglas" Eso retumbaba en mi mente mientras yo corría por la ciudad para llegar a mi destino. A luchar con Dan en una pelea Bakugan. Estaba tan enojado ese día que nose si no fui yo la razón por la que perdí a Dan a su amistad o era que el me picaba demasiado con sus groseras palabras.

Pero después de recordar ese juego recordé que yo había abandonado Bakugan porque si mi mama seguía en el hospital yo no podría jugar y tampoco quería jugar más Bakugan.

Pero Dan dijo – "Ya entiendo solo me utilizas para no aguantar a tu abuelo pero la que paga por esto es tu mama"-Esas palabras también sonaron en mi mente hasta que. Dan parecía mas enojado pero yo no podía pensar mas estaba mal mis ojos se empañaron de lagrimas y luego terminamos el juego. Me acuerdo que el papa de Dan nos llevo y fui corriendo a verla. "Mama" Grite al entrar "¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estaba a punto de irme" Pero la vi tan mal parecía que de verdad se iba a ir que no aguante mas las lagrimas y la abrase pero el doctor dijo "Descuida estará bien" – "Si Shun estaré bien, tu ve a casa y el abuelo te cuidara , pero tengo algo para ti es algo que quiero darte" Ella quería darme un Bakugan , ella me dio a Skyress mi mas preciado tesoro "Muy bien , pero no tendrás tiempo para jugar con el porque practicaras Ninja con migo" me negó jugar mi abuelo "Y bajo mis reglas después de la escuela a casa y nade de desapariciones o alguno de esos asuntos Bakugan ¿Me oíste?" Me regañaba mi abuelo…

¡Ahora tiene sentido! El porque era tan importante. ¡Ella sabia que el Bakugan era lo que yo quería hacer ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? – Me preguntaba ami mismo mientras Skyress me pregunto cual es el plan-.

¡Porque mi abuelo quiere que yo sea un Ninja como el! – Le contestaba a Skyress la cual me decía que eso no tenia sentido que de todos modos yo no tenia porque abandonar a mis amigos -.

¡Shun! ¿Shun? ¿Me estas escuchando?-Me decía mi Bakugan - ¡Bueno llegara el día en que despejes tu mente! Se que tomaras la decisión correcta – Me siguió alentando mi Bakugan hasta que decidí bajar eh irme a acostar-.

**Dan POV **

¡Es una triste historia! – Me dijo Drago-.

¡Si lo se! Pero no eh sabido mas de el –Le termine de decir a Drago luego de contarle lo que sabia de todos modos nadie perderá nada si Shun no estas – Dije algo resentido todavía con el-.

**Runo POV**

Escucho llamar a tres chicos desde la barra a que me apresure. Al principio pensé que era una cosa pero cuando fui a ver de que se trataba me encuentro con tres chicos mirándola a Alice sin pestañar ni reaccionar.

¡A quien engaño, es Alice por la que babean!

**Dan POV**

¡Nunca creí ver a Runo tan celosa y menos por Alice!-Dijo Marucho

Mejor baja la voz Marucho ¡No hay peores peleas que las de chicas!

**Runo POV**

¿Qué se creen estos dos que no los escucho?-Pensaba para adentro yo cuando escuche decir a Alice-.

¿Runo me ayudas por favor con esto?- Me decía Alice desde el otro lado del mostrador-

¡No puedo creerlo! Marucho as el café ¡Alice es una inútil! –Dije triunfante -.

¡Más rápido Runo!-Oí gritar a los tres chicos otra vez-

Ya voy –Respondí mientras me acercaba-.

Ah grito Alice cuando escucho a Dan golpear fuertemente la mesa en donde estaba sentado y se rompía otra taza.

¿Qué pasa Alice?-Le preguntaron los tres chicos cortes mente a Alice- ¡Eh que te pasa asustaste a Alice!-Dijeron los tres una vez mas pero ahora dirigiéndose a Dan-.

Pero Dan se giro rápidamente a mirarme con odio y allí supuse que se había enterado lo de Shun. Y pronto Marucho y yo empezamos a pedir piedad y a explicar porque no se lo habíamos dicho.

¿Cuántos Bakugan más se tienen que ir a la otra dimensión para que entiendas que necesitamos a Shun? ¡Me gustaría que alguna ves te tragaras tu orgullo y veas como son las cosas Dan – Dije enfadada -. ¡Se un tonto y as lo que quieras! Pero Marucho y yo no te acompañaremos cuando tengas que ir a rescatar Bakugan a la dimensión de la perdición.

¡Ya basta!-Me grito Dan mientras yo me enojaba mas-.

¿Acaso nunca pararan de pelear? – Grito Marucho

¡Esta bien! De todos modos iremos –Dijo Dan-.

¿A dónde iremos?-Pregunto Marucho-.

¿No me digas que ahora si quieres ir a lo de Shun?-Dije todavía algo enojada-.

Si, pero solo para que no se metan en problemas –Grito Dan-.

¡Descuida que no te necesitamos!- Grite furiosa otra vez-.

¿A no? ¿Entonces explícame porque perdieron la pelea? –Me grito Dan-.

Ya cálmense chicos ¡Irán todos juntos y listo! – Dijo Suavemente Alice-.

¡Yo no pienso ir a ningún lado con este! – Dije mirando con desprecio a Dan-.

¡Vamos Runo! No lo hagas por el hazlo por el equipo – Dijo Tigrera-.

Ni por el equipo ni por el. Lo are por ti Tigrera –Dije acariciando a mi Bakugan-.

¡Bien Ahora terminemos rápido así pueden ir temprano!-Dijo Alice poniéndose en su puesto otra vez-.

¡Esta bien! – Y seguí haciendo mis tareas sin dejar que Dan diga una sola palabra mas-.

**Marucho POV **

En el viaje siguieron peleado pero ya no era igual. Cuando Alain llegamos con Runo teníamos miedo pero Dan entro sin cuidado alguno. El parecía no haberle pasado nada pero cuando caímos con Runo no fue de la mejor manera.

**Shun POV **

Acababa de terminar de hablar con Skyress ya que también venia de cuidar a mi viejo abuelo que aun estaba algo enfermo.

Empecé a caminar por mi parque, cuando de golpe me encuentro en mi parque con Dan y dice:

¡No esperaba verte tan pronto!

¡Shun!-Me dijo el, pero pronto aparecí Masquerade detrás mío-.

¿No me digas que te uniste al enemigo?-Me pregunto Dan mientras Masquerade pensaba que yo me uniría a el ¿Quién se creer que es? Yo trabajo solo, no necesito ni de el ni de nadie para ganar -.

¡Ya cállate! Yo trabajo solo – Le dije a Masquerade pero Dan dijo que pelearíamos una batalla triple a la cual no me importaba contra quien sea yo iba a ganar-.

**Dan POV ( 1 minuto mas tarde)**

Habíamos empezado a pelear ya hace un rato, cuando Masquerade mando a uno de mis Bakugan a la dimensión de la perdición ¡Eso parecía Haver echo reaccionar a Shun! Pero de todos modos no me rendiría y seguí prestándole atención al juego.

Luego vi los que habían lanzado y grite "¿Es lo mejor que pueden hacer?" Pensé que tenía todo pero Shun lanzo una carta a la que hizo que su Bakugan vuele fuera de las cartas y que puede

Hacer que la carta que yo había tirado no sirva de nada.

**Shun POV **

La batalla siguió, debo admitir que no me gusto nada eso de "La dimensión de la perdición" pero pronto escuche decir a ese tal Masquerade.

¡Es nuestra oportunidad Shun!-Insisto ¿Quién se cree que es?-.

¡Yo trabajo solo! –Volví a decirle mientras continuaba con el juego-.

Todo parecía estar bien hasta que Masquerade saco a Hydranoid el Bakugan más fuerte de todos y en verdad era el Bakugan más potente del mundo entero. Parecía que iba a mandar a Drago a la dimensión de la perdición, por mas que con Dan ya no seamos amigos su Bakugan no tiene porque sufrir las consecuencias, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Entonces rápidamente ordene a mi Bakugan que sacara a Drago del juego para que no se fuese a la dimensión de la perdición.

**Dan POV**

¿Acaso Shun me acaba de ayudar para que Drago no se valla a la dimensión de la perdición?

O al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio …

¡Shun! ¿Por qué sacrificaste a tu Bakugan por Drago?-Fue lo que le pregunte -.

¡No te ilusiones Dan! Que aun con vos no termino –Me dijo frí Lucharemos solo tu y yo Dan – Fue lo ultimo que me dijo cuando el Bakugan de Masquerade continuo-.

¿Acaso Masquerade esta loco? Va a mandar a su propio Bakugan a la dimensión de la perdición –Eso fue lo que paso por mi mente pero luego dije-.

¿Vas a mandar a tu propio Bakugan a la dimensión de la perdición?-Le grite a Masquerade mientras Shun y Yo lo mirábamos profundamente confundidos-.

"Es que no requiero mas de sus servicios"-Fue lo ultimo que escuche decir mientras Hydranoid atacaba a su propio compañero el cual ahora iba a ser tirado a la dimensión de la perdición sin sentido-.

¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así Masquerade?-Grite con furia sin poder pensar en nada mas que en el pobre Bakugan que acababa de ser tirado-.¿No entiendes que hay reglas? ¡Y tu cruzaste el limite! –Le grite con mucho odio a Masquerade-.

¡Y yo juego con mis propias reglas!-Dijo ese Patan-.

**Shun POV **

¿Acaba de tirar a su propio Bakugan a la dimensión de la perdición y quiere seguir luchando como si nada? ¡Ese tipo es un demente!-Fue lo único que pasaba por mi mente hasta que Dan parecía que no se rendiría-.

¡Carta portal lista!-Grito el tonto de Dan hasta que entendí su juego!-.

¡Carta portal lista!-Grite mientras reflexionaba sobre la idea de Dan-.

¡Me confundes Shun!-Fue lo que le oí decir a Masquerade-.

Eso me dejo pensando cuando escuche que Dan abrió una pelea triple con su ultima carta tirada y decía "Aprendan chicos".

¡Buen movimiento!-Dijo Masquerade- ¡Dan cree que pude aliarse con tigo y hacerme perder!

El dijo más palabras pero yo no quería escucharlo, yo… yo ya había tomado una decisión.

Entonces espere Haver si alguien reaccionaba pero como nadie lo hizo le dije a Skyress.

Skyress escúchame ¡Es la hora de jugar! –Le dije seriamente sabiendo que ella me entendía exactamente lo que yo le quería decir –.

"Entiendo Shun"-Fue la respuesta de ella-.

¡Ya me hartaste Masquerade! ¡Ya estoy arto de que utilices a la gente y a los Bakugan! –Dije con toda mi furia y termine por decirle -¡Estas acabado! ¡Bakugan pelea Skyress surge!-Grite lanzando a mi Bakugan de la mejor manera que me era posible-.

¡Es bueno tenerte devuelta Shun! Ahora a pelar – Me dijo Skyress-.

¡Muy bien echo Shun! –Me grito Dan mientras nyo pensaba en mi próximo ataque-.

¿Estas listo?-Le dije a Dan y a nuestros Bakugan -.

¡Carta del poder activada!-Grito Masquerade- ¡Caos de la Obscuridad!-Parecía que le había dado un gran poder a su Hydranoid-.

¡Carta del poder activada!-Grito Dan- ¡Muro de Fuego!- Grito Dan mientras Hydranoid nos atacaba -.

¡No funciona!-Grito Hydranoid-

Pero de golpe la carta de Masquerade desapareció y envío a uno de mis Bakugan a la dimensión de la perdición ¡Por suerte no fue a Skyress ¿Qué aria sin ella?! Gr .. Gruñí yo plenamente enojado.

¡Hydranoid evoluciona gracias a ustedes!-Nos dijo Masquerade-.

¿Qué?-Grito Dan muy confundido-.

¡Hydranoid esta destruyéndolo todo! –Le grite con algo de desesperación a Dan ya que mi Skyress también estaba allí-.

¡Debemos detenerlo de algún modo! ¿Pero como Shun?-Me pregunto Dan mientras me desesperaba mas pero pronto pensé-

¡Debemos apuntarle a su boca!-Es lo que le grite ya que si su boca era la que nos lanzaba esas bolas de color púrpura que hacían que los Bakugan se vallan a la dimensión con solo tocarlos debíamos destruir su fuente de potencia o al menos eso fue lo que se me ocurrió en un momento tan complicada ¡Ojala funcione!-.

¡Si!-Dijo Dan entendiendo rápidamente lo que yo le decía, mientras le dio las indicativas a su Drago-.

Mi Skyress comenzó a desviar la atención de Hydranoid, en ese momento tuve miedo por ella pero era nuestra única oportunidad, mientras Drago tenia que dispararle con un solo ataque y ganarle o sino…

¡No Hydranoid! –Grito Masquerade para luego decirnos- "Tuvieron suerte esta vez pero sus Bakugan tarde o temprano se Irán a la dimensión de la perdición"-.

¿Ganamos?-Dijo Dan-.

¡Si ahora nuestra batalla comienza!-Le grite a Dan mientras luchábamos.

Pero yo con mi "nobleza verde" gane y salimos del juego-Al menos eso me decía Dan-.

¡No Dan! Solo te ayude a sacar a Masquerade del medio. Por razones personales deje de jugar a Bakugan y creo que fue una buena decisión. ¡Pero ahora no estoy seguro! Lo siento Dan lo intente-Le dije mientras me iba de mi parque-

¡Shun eres un terco!-Me grito eso me molesto pero luego continuo-.

¡Lo siento Shun creo que debo decirte gracias por salvar a mi Drago!-Me dijo lo cual esto hizo que algo cambiara en mi mente, nose exactamente porque pero…-.

¡No Dan! Yo debería agradecerte por haberme echo cambiar de pensar Dan.. ¡Veras hace unos meses pensé que dejaría el juego Bakugan, yo estaba confundido es un juego muy bueno pero estaba aburrido –Le dije a Dan aunque exactamente no era esa la razón-.

¡No hablas enserio!-Me grito con su tonta voz sarcástica –

¡Pero pelear con tigo me mostró algo! –Le dije interrumpiéndolo- ¡No se trata de ganar, sino de la amistad Dan! ¡Hace unos meses teníamos una misión y esa era derrotar a Masquerade! Es nuestro juego y nosotros debemos salvarlo –Le termine diciéndolo mirando a mi Skyress que en cierta forma también era por ella-.

¡Guau Shun que discurso!-Me dijo ese tonto niño llamado Dan el cual yo le tenia un gran aprecio - ¡Loso bromeaba y tienes razón debemos derrotar a Masquerade juntos con un equipo! ¡Como antes!-Termino por decir mi mejor amigo el bromista de Dan-.

¡Eres un gran amigo Dan!-Le dije mientras nos estrechábamos las manos-.

Hay Shun ¡Amigos! –Fue lo último que dijo al despedirse -.

**Continuara…**

**¿Sigue igual que Bakugan no? Jaja lo se lo se pero solo esperen verán que se vienen como "El detrás de cámara" Si les gusta hasta ahora y quieren ver las partes románticas que en Bakugan no mostraron pero en mi imaginación si aparecieron pues no dejen de leer "Los pensamientos del Sentimiento" solo quería escribir como el porque se volvieron a unir y además ami me saco muchas dudas esta historia ya que tenia que estar tan concentrada en lo que decían para escribir esta historia que comprendí 10 veces mas cosas que antes sobretodo las batallas . **

**Ejem bueno pido disculpas por dos cosas 1ra por las faltas y la redacción se que a sido bastante mala pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer hoy. Y en 2do perdón por acortar tanto las batallas pero esta va a ser una historia de romance no de lucha o acción así que yo creo que hasta aquí o algunos otros capítulos estarán las batalla "Resumidamente" contadas así que no se ilusionen si les gustaba esa parte. Ojo esto no quiere decir que no valla a escribirlas ya que hay unas o mejor dicho una que no se pude pasar por alto es mas creo que todo un capitulo se tratara de ella por razones obvias pero si no saben cual es tendrán que esperar hasta que lo cuente . **

**Bueno por ultimo ¡Se viene el recuentro de Shun y Alice ya que se conocían pero nunca en persona ¿Qué piensan? Hay ya no puedo esperar a escribirlo será pura emoción Ojala este re inspirada ese día para que me salga mas que emocionante. En fin ya basta de cansarlas. **

**Gracias por leer, por favor dejen RR si quieren que continúe y ¡Gracias! Jeje a todos/das **

**Mucha suerte. Les desea Aleca-Kasumi **


	4. Cap 4: La verdad de Alice Personalmente

**Aleca **

**Los pensamientos del sentimiento **

**Cap 4: La verdad de Alice. Personalmente **

**Alice POV **

Hoy había sido un día agotador en verdad eso de atender sola un negocio lleno de tipos que me decían cosas como "¿Tu sabes si al cielo se le callo un ángel?" y yo como una tonta decía "No ¿Por qué?" "Porque estoy viendo uno" o tonterías así. Luego echo un largo suspiro y comienzo a ver el techo ya que esa noche yo dormía al lado de Runo, cuando de pronto.

¡Mis papas están muy emocionados porque decidiste quedarte aquí Alice! Ya que tendremos mas clientes trabajando con tigo aquí – Me decía Runo mientras yo solo la escuchaba y sonreía después de un rato-.

¿Enserio?-Le pregunte a Runo mientras me tapaba mas con las matas ya que esa noche hacia mucho frío a pesar de que acababa de empezar el verano-.

¡Ya no seré la estrella del lugar ahora tu tienes toda la atención!-Me seguía diciendo Runo, aunque yo no le prestaba atención-.

Un montón de recuerdos de los últimos días cuando dan había hablado sobre Maquerade, cuando intente decirle a Runo sobre mi abuelo… ¡Todavía no le eh dicho nada a nadie sobre mi abuelo! ¡Tal vez... Tal vez sea el momento!

¡Oh Oye Runo! ¿Estas despierta? –Pregunte mientras la miraba, pero lamentablemente no lo estaba-. ¡Creo que será mejor que descanse ya que mañana tengo bastante trabajo!-Susurre mientras me giraba hasta quedar dormida aunque esto me estaba costando bastante-.

Me levante rápidamente me había quedado dormida ya que Runo no estaba ya durmiendo, fui al baño hice mis necesidades y rápidamente me cambia, cuando baje corrí hasta la sala principal cuando veo el reloj antes de la puerta que daba a la sala. Cuando mira vi. que ya era tardísimo entonces abrí la puerta gritando.

¡Oh no es tardísimo y me quede dormida!-Grite cuando abro la puerta y me encuentro con los padres de Runo -.

¡Oh Alice!-Me decía el padre tomando tranquilamente su taza llena de café o te -¡Buenos Días!

Lo siento –Dije apenada- ¡Es que no podía dormir anoche poreso me quede dormida –Intente explicar a los padres de Runo-.

¡Esta bien quería, estamos muy contentos que te quedes aquí con nosotros!-Me decía amablemente la madre de ás deberías relajarte en tu día libre- Me recordó la madre de Runo lo cual había olvidado por completo-.

¿Qué?-Grite algo confundida al recordar-¡Oh! ¿Y donde esta Runo?-Pregunte rápidamente-.

En la tienda. Ya volverá la mande por algunas cosas –Me contesto gentilmente la madre-.

¿A la tienda? Oh ya veo –Dije retirándome de la sala-.

Cuando Alain tengo el coraje de contarle a Runo ella no esta aquí. Me decía ami mismo algo frustrado. ¡Ya se iré a decírselo a Dan! Dije ya mas animada.

Todo parecía estar bien pero ya me imagino la reacción de Dan y no creo que sea nada agradable, todavía recuerdo cuando se entero lo de Shun…

Hay no – Dije sacudiendo mi cabeza - ¡Tal vez no sea el momento!-.

Hay que mas da Alice debes decírselo.

Señor Misaki –Le dije al padre de Runo-.

¿Qué sucede Alice? –Me dijeron los dos que todavía estaban tomando de sus tazas-.

¿Podría salir a dar un paseo?-Tuve que mentir pero todavía no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer o decir-.

¡Claro que puedes! –Me dijo el padre- ¿Pero a donde iras sola?

Solo quiero caminar para pensar un tiempo al aire libre –Respondí-.

Te entiendo bonita. Debe ser difícil estar lejos de tu abuelo –Me decía la madre de Runo la cual no ella no se imaginaria lo había pasado en verdad- Pero por favor lleva este teléfono por si te pierdes o algo me llamas, en el están todos los números de tus amigos-Me dijo la señora Misaki entregándome un pequeño teléfono móvil-.

¡Gracias señora Misaki!-Dije despidiéndome de los dos amables padres- ¡Y si viene Runo le pueden decir que valla a lo de Marucho, tal vez estaré allí-.

¡Claro querida!-Fue lo último que escuche al salir-.

Camine y camine, con cada paso que daba temía mas por la reacción de mis amigos. "Ya basta Alice debes dejar de tener miedo de esas tonterías" Me decía mentalmente mientras cruzaba las calles donde varios chicos me decían cosas, algunos que ya conocía de la cafetería. Por suerte en la parte del parque todo cambio ya que no había tanta gente allí y era un lugar lleno de plantas y aire puro que hace tiempo no podía apreciar. En ese momento decidí llamar a Marucho ya que estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de el y no quería caer de sorpresa mira que pasaría si no estaba yo no quería ponerme mal otra vez entonces me detuve en medio de la plaza y lo llame.

¡Si Residencia Maru Kura! – Me dijo alguien desde el otro lado del teléfono-.¿Con quien desea hablar y por favor nombre y apellido?

Oh si, mi nombre es Alice Gehabich y quisiera hablar con Marucho –Dije algo sorprendida-.

Un momento señorita Gehabich –Me dijo ese mayordomo que sonaba como Kato-.

¡Alice!-Escuche decir a una voz mas fina y alegre-

¡Marucho!-Le dije a mi amado Marucho el es como el hermano menor que nunca tuve-.

¿Acaso pasa algo malo Alice?-Además de quererlo el siempre nota mi estado de animo con solo escuchar mi voz-.

¡No Marucho yo estoy bien! Es solo que quería preguntarte si podrías reunirlos s todos en tu casa tengo algo para decirles –Le dije algo apenada-.

¡Claro Alice!¿Pero como quieres que los llame? –Me Dijo Marucho mientras recordaba algo- ¡Además aquí esta Dan y Runo!

¡Descuida Marucho con ellos dos me alcanza!-Le dije con temor- De echo estoy Yedo para allá en unos mininitos estaré allí-.

¿Pero no quieres que te pase a buscar?-Me dijo Marucho cortésmente-.

¡No, gracias Marucho de verdad con recibirme en tu casa es suficiente!- Le dije intentando cerrar la conversación- ¡Bueno ya voy para allá solo espérame unos minutos adiós Marucho! –Dije cortando-.

¡Espero que todo salga bien!-Dije empezando a avanzar denuedo-.

**Marucho POV**

No alcance a decir Adiós que Alice me a cortado ¿Qué cera lo que querrá decirnos?

¡Eh Marucho! ¿Quién era? –Escuche preguntar a Runo-

Era Alice – Le respondí dirigiéndome a ellos dos-.

¿Acaso le ha pasado algo malo? – Me pregunto Dan-.

No lo se, solo me dijo que estaba viniendo para aquí y quería decirnos algo – Les respondí-.

¿A quien quería decirle algo?-Me pregunto Runo-.

A todos nosotros a Dan a ti a Julie, Shun y ami según lo que entendí –Le respondí-.

¡Pues entonces llamemos a Shun y a Julie! ¿No creo que allá problema con que hablemos por Chad?¿o no Marucho? – Me pregunto Dan-.

No claro que no ¿Pero porque llamar a Shun y a Julie? – Le pregunte-.

¡Porque ahora que somos un grupo será mejor que lo sepamos todo de todos sin mas mentiras!-Dijo Dan mientras yo aceptaba y me conectaba con Julie y Shun en mi pantalla grande-.

**Shun POV**

Yo acababa de darme una ducha así que decidí conectarme y ponerme al día con Bakugan.

¡Eh bajado hasta el puesto numero 6 eso es malo!-Dije mirando las estadísticas, cuando de golpe Marucho me envía una invitación a conectarme que decía-.

"¡Eh Shun si ves esto por favor conéctate, Alice quiere contarnos algo!"

¿Alice? –Dije aceptando la invitación y poniéndome en contacto cuando me encuentro que veo a Marucho, Dan y Runo en su casa y Julie en una de las esquinas también conectada-.

¡Hola Shun!-Chillan todos mientras yo los saludaba con la mano-.

¡Hola chicos! Ahora díganme ¿Qué a pasado con Alice?-Dije algo intrigado ya que ella no estaba ni con Marucho ni con Julie-.

¡Tranquilo Shun nada malo según lo que se! –Me dijo Marucho-.

¿Entonces para que me han llamado? –Pregunte -.

¡Solo queríamos ver tu reacción al ver el nombre de Alice! –Dijo chistosamente Dan mientras yo me sonrojaba un poco y las chicas reían-.

¡Vamos chicos de verdad!-Dije intentando evitar el momento incomodo-.

¡Solo bromeamos Shun! –Me dijo Dan-.

¡Ya lo se! –Conteste cortante cuando entra Kato a la sala de Marucho y dice "Amo Marucho, la señorita Alice esta en la puerta ¿la ago pasar? ¡Claro que hazla pasar! Pensaba yo -.

¡Descuida Kato yo iré a buscarla! –Dijo Marucho yéndose de la sala y dando unas indicaciones de "No toquen nada" a Dan y Runo los cuales asistieron con la cabeza y siguieron hablando con nosotros-.

**Alice POV (1 minuto más tarde)**

Marucho me estaba guiando hacia la sala donde se encontraban Dan y Runo mientras me preguntaba porque no lo había llamado antes.

¡Si me hubieses llamado te hubiera mandado un auto para que llegues mas rápido Alice!-Me decía Marucho-.

Ya sabes que me gusta caminar – Le dije -.

¿Y aunque viene esta sorpresa ya que me viniste a visitar?-Dijo Marucho mientras entrábamos a otra sala -.

¡Es que tengo que confesarte algo!-Le sobre mi abuelo-.

¡Siempre pensaste que yo era tu abuelo Michael! – Dijo Marucho saliendo de un pequeño ensueño que había tenido el cual me causo algo de gracia pero luego continuo- ¿De que hablas?

¡Ya sabes ¡De un científico perdido Michael Gehabich! El es mi abuelo –Dije cuando Marucho me interrumpió con un gran -.

¿Qué?

**Shun POV ( luego de unos minutos)**

¡Oh vamos Shun yo se que te pusiste colorado cuando Dan dijo "Queríamos ver tu ración al ver el nombre de Alice"

¿¡Alguien dijo mi nombre!?-Escuche un suave voz en la puerta principal del lugar en donde se encontraban Runo y Dan-.

¿Alice?-Susurre al verla. Pero para mi suerte El resto dijo su nombre mas fuerte tapando mi suave susurro. No lo podía creer ¿En verdad era Alice? Esa chica de pelo largo y enrulado de color naranja y con esa cara angelical pero adulta. ¿Alice será posible que ella sea esa chica?.

¿Qué?

¿Qué de verdad?- Oí decir sacándome de mis pensamientos a Dan y Runo mirándola fijamente a Alice sentada en el sillón de Marucho-. ¿Michael es tu abuelo?

¡Oye Claro que no! – Dijo Julie mientras yo solo escuchaba atentamente con mis ojos cerrados-

¡Si es verdad! Ese día cuando los Bakugan y las cartas aparecieron fue cuando mi abuelo desapareció. Luego un día 6 meses después el volvió y vio mi carta Bakugan y pareció que no sabia nada sobre ellas, pero ese día en que Dan conoció a Drago el volvió a desaparecer y no eh visto ni escuchado nada mas de el- Eso era lo que Alice nos contaba-.

¿Nos ocultaste ese secreto?-Le dijo Dan el cual no me dejo reflexionar a tiempo-¡Gracias por decirlo Alice debió ser muy duro!

Alice parecía muy sorprendida de la respuesta de Dan pero sin analizar demasiado era la correcta ¿Qué esperaba que le dijéramos?

¡Oh lo siento! Pensé que se enojarían –Dijo Alice con un gran alivio en su voz sorprendiéndonos a todos aunque yo ya lo sospechaba-.

¿Enojarnos?-Dijo Runo-.

¡No!-Chillo Julie- ¡Runo y Alice yo creo que solo quieren la atención de Dan! - ¿La atención de Dan porque querrían eso? -.

No Julie eso no es verdad –Dijo tranquilamente Alice. ¿Será talvez que Alice..?-.

¡No! ¿Y porque deberíamos hacer eso?-Interrumpió mis pensamientos el grito de Runo-.

Así no se puede pensar.. Me dije ami mismo, lo que me faltaba "Peleas de chicas por un tonto como Dan"

¿Alice oíste algo sobre la destrucción de Vestroia?-Le pregunto Drago "Al fin algo interesante" al menos para mi -.

No Drago... Pero si todas las historias que escuchamos son ciertas y en verdad mi abuelo fue a Vestroia podríamos encontrar algo si vamos a su laboratorio ¡Es solo que esta en Moscu! - dijo muy inteligentemente Alice-

¡Entonces creo que tendremos que ir al laboratorio!-Le dijo Dan. Bueno Opción pero alguien me puede decir como llegaremos allí-.

¡Claro! ¿Pero no escuchaste la historia de Alice ¡Esta en Moscu!?-Dijo Runo cuando decidí hablar-.

¡Es muy importante que vallamos!-Iba a continuar pero Runo me interrumpió-.

Si seguro es que ¿Cómo aremos para ir?-La verdad es la primera vez que escucho decirles algo que concuerde con migo -.

¡Eso déjenmelo ami tengo una idea!-Dijo Marucho-.

**Alice POV**

A Marucho se le había ocurrido una buena idea, así que quedamos que nos pasaría a buscar a las 15:00hs hora y viajaríamos a Moscu rápidamente.

Cuando paso a buscarnos yo estaba algo nerviosa pero por suerte estaba con Runo y Dan que cuando quieren se llevan bien. Llegamos y Marucho nos llevo a donde guardan su súper avión con todas las comodidades posibles. Cuando despegamos yo ya no estaba asustada ya que conocía a la perfección esto de viajar en avión. Pero Runo estaba bastante descompuesta y Dan muy emocionado mientras Marucho estaba en la cabina con Kato. Yo, yo solo miraba desde el cielo hasta que Kato dijo.

¡Amo Marucho estamos volando sobre el Dojo del maestro Shun!- La verdad se veía un impresionante terreno con una gran mansión estilo japonés antiguo y encima del tejado un joven con un pelo muy largo obviamente era Shun ¿Pero que hacia allí? Yo estaba emocionada seria la primera vez que vería en persona a Julie y bueno ahora a Shun cuando de repente escucho algo que se engancha a nuestra nave ¡O no pensé yo! Pero cuando vi por la ventana veo a Shun subiendo de una soga ¿Acaso esta loco? Pensé pero luego recordé que Shun era un Ninja un gran y entrenado Ninja y que esto nos ayudaría a no retrasarnos con nuestro viaje.

¡Es tan presumido! –Oí gritar a Dan Con lo cual estaba algo de acuerdo pero poray el solo lo hacia para no retrasar nuestro vuelo de todos modos era fascinante ver que no le temía a nada un chico así nos seria de mucha ayuda en el Grupo-.

Pronto me acerco a la puerta para ver como subiría y cuando esta lo furientemente cerca con la ayuda de Dan abrimos un poco la puerta para que Shun entre.

Me empecé a preocupar cuando no lo veía llegar ¿Tal ves se le complico? Pensé pero cuando me acerco a ver veo una mano con un guate negro el cual me tomo por sorpresa e hizo que me valla para atrás, por suerte detrás mío estaba Dan y me ayudo a no caerme, con mi torpeza.

**Shun POV **

Debo admitir que estaba con algo de emoción al conocer a Alice en persona, cuando levanto la vista veo que Dan la estaba agarrando por la cintura y ella le decía un "Gracias" con una gran sonrisa. "Veo que Julie no se equivoco" Dije al entrar y cerrar la puerta.

¿Qué Julie no se equivoco? – Oí decir desde adentro a Runo-.

¡Hola Shun!-Dijo Marucho-.

Hola –Respondí sentándome ya que no tenia a nadie en especial para saludar-.

¿Es siempre tan frío?-Oí decir a Alice a Dan debo admitir que algo me molesto ¿Yo frío? Que esperaba si entro y lo encuentro a Dan tomándola de la cintura ¿Qué la salude y le diga que es linda? ¿Se creer que porque es linda, dulce y nos llevara a un lugar sumamente interesante tendría que hacer diferencia con ella? -.

¡Descuida Alice! Aunque sea algo terco el tiene sentimientos –Le Oí decir a Dan-.

¿A quien le llamas terco?-Reaccione sin pensar en lo que hacia-.

Ya vasta chicos nosotros no tenemos porque pelear por pavadas –Dijo Regalando otra de esas sonrisas ¿Qué se cree que por darme un hermosa sonrisa todo pasara? Yo no pienso pasar en alto que me dijiste que soy frío ¡Lamento no ser tan "Hot" como Dan, lamento no ser tan alegre como el! Que mentira no lo lamento ¡Al menos yo tengo la cabeza bien puesta!-.

¡Ven que te lo presento Alice y veras que no es tan malo como parece!-Le dijo Marucho tomándole la mano y dándole una sonrisa. ¡Lo que faltaba ahora también a Marucho le coquetea! Te aviso que con migo no va a ser igual señorita Alice-.

Bien Shun esta es Alice, Alice Gehabich –Me dijo Marucho entregándome su mano la cual iba a rechazar pero aunque sea Ninja no quiere decir que sea descortés además quería saber hasta donde llegaba todo esto-.

¿Qué pasa Shun acaso tienes miedo?-Me jodio Dan -.

¿Por qué tendría que tenerle miedo a una linda chica?-En cierto punto no se porque dije eso una opción era solo para molestar a Dan la segunda opción era porque quería saber como reaccionaria ella y todos y tercera opción, pues supongo que fue mi inconsciente que sin darme cuenta salio a la luz… No Shun tú sabes porque lo dijiste y estoy seguro que no fue por esta última opción-.

¡Un gusto, mi nombre es Shun Kazami! –Dije dejando su mano ya que esas actitudes no eran muy mías y no quería que piensen cualquier cosa -.

Pronto vi como sus mejillas cambiaban a un color mas rosados sinceramente si le quedaban bien pero yo ahora esta concentrado en otras cosas y no podía desconcentrarme por pavadas.

¡Un gusto! –Dijo con otra sonrisa con la cual pensé "Nunca vas a dejar de sonreír" y luego se fue a un asiento solitario que estaba al lado de un ventana hasta que quedo dormida-.

¡No es que yo quisiera mirarla pero … ella estaba prácticamente en frente mío

¡Oigan chicos no tengo películas pero si quieren comer aquí hay algo!-Nos dijo Marucho-.

.Cuando acabamos de comer volví a mi anterior asiento para cuando subí mi mirada hacia donde estaba o había estado Alice sentada ella ya no estaba ¿A dónde abra ido? Pensé mirando para todos lados Tal vez estará en el baño… Que importa. Me dije mientras volvía a ver por la ventanilla.

**Alice POV**

De golpe me despierto y miro para todos lados. Dan y Runo estaban discutiendo mientras el resto miraba por las ventanas. Cuando me giro a ver veo que estamos ya entrando en Moscu y al minuto Kato anuncia exactamente eso.

¡Miren allí esta el laboratorio de mi abuelo! –Dije cuando todos nos sentamos en la parte principal mirando por la tele imagen de Marucho que nos mostraba el afuera con mucha mejor vista que por las ventanas-.

¿Puedes aterrizar en esa zona?-Dijo Marucho a Kato-.

¡Por supuesto señor no hay problema!-Le respondió Kato-.

Todos se habían sorprendido de que todo estuviera muy ordenado, pero Preyras apretó un botón que hizo revelar un video grabado por mi Abuelo antes del ataque de un tal Hal-G .Todo era tan horrible la explosión que hubo en el laboratorio todo, todo era tan confuso para mi a pesar de que lo estaban explicando todo.

**Dan POV**

Todavía yo no alcanzaba a entender todo lo que el abuelo me Alice explicaba entonces reconocí y dije.

"Fue como tu nos contaste Drago"-Y seguí escuchando la historia del abuelo de Alice-.

¿Cómo han pasado 6meses? Que cosas tan raras cuenta este señor ¡Así que así fue como era que cayeron los Bakugan en nuestras manos! Pero cuando estaba por contar se fue la trasmisión y solo me salio decir… "Rayos continua con la historia"

Tranquilo Dan, al menos sabemos que el abuelo de Alice fue a Vestroia, Así que es verdad-Le escuche decir a una niña la cual era Runo que intentaba calmarme-.

**Shun POV**

Podía sentir el dolor y la presencia de Alice al lado mío cuando vio a su abuelo explicarlo todo yo solo podía mirarla de costado pero sin perder la concentración en lo que el anciano nos contaba hasta que se corto la trasmisión y Dan impaciente dijo algo que si no fuese por Alice también lo hubiese dicho. Por suerte Runo le intentaba explicar el lado positivo. Pero Alice se veía tan triste.

¡Lo siento!-Oí decir a Alice mientras yo la miraba… Quería decirle algo pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas sin decir que Marucho le dijo-.

¡No es tu culpa Alice, no tienes que disculparte!-Pero algo atrajo nuestras miradas otra vez hacía la pantalla-.

¡Toda la esperanza esta perdida!-Escuche decir cuando me gire una vez mas a ver a Alice mientras decía con una cara desconcertada "¿Qué Abuelo?" Acaso ¿ese era el abuelo de Alice? Al menos estaba bastante cambiado pero pronto ese duende verde dijo-.

Mi nombre es Hal-G ¡Inclínense ante mi!-¡Que entupido pensé!-

¿Hal-G?-Escuche repetir a Dan-.

¡Vestroia y el mundo humano serán destruidos, por el poder del gran Naga!-Sigo pensando que ese duende llamado "Hal-G" que nose de donde había salido ni que había echo con el abuelo de Alice, estaba loco-.

¿Qué sucedió con el?-Escuche otra vez a Alice decir la cual seguía tensa y con una cara muy confundida, claro nos confundía a todos esto pero a ella mucho mas.-.

¡Es efecto del poder negativo!-Dijo Drago-.

¿Poder negativo?-Pregunto Dan también confundido como todos-.

¡Cuando llegamos aquí Drago, Preyras y yo! Sentimos la presencia del poder negativo –Nos explico Tigrera desde el hombro de Runo-.

¡Si en solo pensarlo me hace brincar!-Decía el loco pero muy poderoso Bakugan de Marucho llamado Preyras el cual no paraba de brincas pero yo me decía ¿Si el esta nervioso no puedo imaginarme a Alice? La cual seguía en un estado de preocupación-.

¡Valla ese poder negativo si que tiene efecto en los Bakugan!-Dijo Runo mientras yo pensaba y le decía a mi Bakugan-.

¿Lo sientes?-Le pregunte mirando a mi Skyress-.

¡Todos los Bakugans lo sentimos! Al encontrar el poder negativo encuentran su interior obscuro, eso y se ponen furiosos y supongo que también pasa con los humanos –Me respondió mi Skyress cuando Marucho dijo-.

¡Por aquí, miren esto!-Nos dijo Marucho señalando la pantalla la cual parecía no acabar de tener esas rayas negras que me ponían incomodo-.

¡Me pareció ver algo en la pantalla-Nos dijo Marucho mientras acercaba la imagen que había visto y pronto pudimos ver nosotros-.

¡O no!-Dijo Alice mientras yo no podía creer Hal-G y Masquerade ¿Qué hacen juntos?-.

¡Masquerade!-La interrumpió Dan y yo seguía sin comprender-.

¿Hal-G y Masquerade? ¡Eso quiere decir que trabajan juntos!-Dije o al menos eso era lo que yo pesaba-.

¡Eso parece! ¡Cretino!-Fue lo que dijeron Marucho y Runo mientras Alice empezó a llorar-.

¡O no abuelo mi abuelo no puede ser!-Debo admitir que si ella no tenia nada que ver con esto la verdad era algo triste pero ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ella?-.

Hal-G dijo que lo controlaba Naga así que el también debe contralar a Masquerade –Dijo muy inteligentemente Drago, al menos no se me había ocurrido hasta que lo dijo- Eso significa que debemos encontrar el núcleo de la infinidad antes que ellos o sino será un desastre para nuestro mundos – Termino de decir Drago-.

¿Pero como? ¿Don esta? Ni siquiera sabemos por donde empezar… -Decía Dan cuando escuchamos la voz de Goren desde el Bakupod de Dan-.

¡Debe de haber una pista en el valle Bakugan!

¿Valle Bakugan?-Pregunto Dan-.

¡Hay conozco ese lugar esta cerca de mi casa!-Dijo Julie mientras todos mirábamos a nuestro Bakupod menos Alice que no tenia claro - ¡Allí pueden atrapar a muchos Bakugans pero hay murciélagos!

¿Muchos Bakugans?-Por un momento pensé que Runo preguntaría murciélagos pero parece que es bastante valiente-.

¡Pero ningún humano a entrado antes a todas esas cuevas!-Dijo Goren cuando decidí hablar esto ya no daba para mas había que tomar alguna decisión -.

Aun así debemos revisar –Dije acercándome a Alice y Runo pero pronto Dan me interrumpió-.

¡Bien, Hagámoslo chicos! Ahora ¿están todos con migo? – Dijo Dan como si fuese el líder-.

Aja – Respondieron todos menos yo aunque claro que iría pero no iba a responder como si fuese el segundo y menos de Dan-.

Pronto salimos corriendo hacia la nave de Marucho mientras el nos explicaba cosas y Alice cerro las puertas del laboratorio.

¡Pronto estaremos en el valle Bakugan!-Dijo Marucho mientras subíamos pero algo me inquieto y me dejo pensando hasta que Dan me interrumpió -.

¿Qué estas haciendo Shun? Ya vámonos…

¿Alice? ¿Hal-G? ¿Masquerade?... Tengo mucho por resolver y aclarar en mi mente-Me dije mentalmente mientras me gire a subir así Dan dejaba de gritarme-.

Luego se cerró la puerta detrás de mí pero yo seguía sintiendo que algo o alguien nos había estado observando en ese instante y que tenía muchas preguntas por resolver sobre "Alice"

**Continuara…**

¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si porque ami me encanto escribir los pensamientos de Shun! Guau igual lo simplifique bastante para mi pensaba muchas mas cosas pero que iba a poner si miren si me equivoco! En fin yo se que es igual a la serie pero este a terminado con el capitulo 14 de Bakugan para el próximo el 15 y pronto llegara lo que mas quiero que es el 20 (de la verdadera serie claro)…

Bueno gracias por todo espero que sigan y les guste cualquier cosita ya saben RR ¿si?

Besos y suerte…

Aleca-Kasumi 


	5. Cap 5: ¡Valle Bakugan con Julie!

**Aleca **

**Los pensamientos del sentimiento **

**Cap 5: ¡Valle Bakugan con Julie!**

Yo se que era tarde así que decidimos estar en la puerta para bajar mas rápido e ir con Julie. Pronto aunque el viaje también había sido igual de pesado pero mas corto ya que el valle Bakugan estaba mas cerca de Moscu que mi propia casa, había sido igual Shun Callado, Alice siempre servicial aunque algo descompuesta, Dan lamentablemente peleando con migo y Marucho hablando y preguntando cosas a los Bakugans los cuales estaban algo agotados después de esa sensación rara que habían sentido en el laboratorio del abuelo de Alice-.

¡Al fin llegamos!-Escuche decir a Dan cuando por fin aterrizamos y se abrió la puerta-.

Así es Daniel – Le dijo Drago-.

¿Qué tal chicos? Al fin llegaros – Escuche gritar a una chillona voz la cual ya reconocía fácilmente "Julie"-.

¡No saben cuando me alegra verlos! ¡Bienvenidos al valle Bakugan!-Chillaba como loca Julie la cual se me hacia bastante pesada y sacudía sus brazos con impaciencia-.

¡Este es mi hogar!-Dijo brincando rápidamente mientras subía a la nave sin necesidad y se tiraba en los brazos de Dan ¡Claro que eso no era necesario pero!...-.

¡Pues Gracias!-Dijo Dan "Al parecer le gustaba"-.

¡Es suficiente Julie!-Grite la verdad además de chillona y coqueta además lanzada ¡Lo que nos faltaba! Con todos lo problemas que tenemos-.

¡También nos da gusto verte!-Dijo Marucho lo cual intentaba sacar a Julie de los brazos de Dan ¡Pero se ve que a el no le importa eso del abrazo!-.

¡Esto me vuele a pelea!-Escuche decir a Preyras ¿Qué le hace pensar eso yo, yo no estoy celosa o si…? ¡No definitivamente no!-.

¡Me alegro tanto de que hayan venido a mi humilde cacho de tierra! ¡En especial tu Dan es un gusto tenerte aquí en persona! –Decía Julien intentando caerle bien a todos y largando una tonta risita de nuevo mientras abrazaba a Dan otra ves ¡Si se piensa que me va a caer bien por ser irritantemente sonriente esta muy equivocada!-.

¡Nose porque todos me miraban pero podía sentir un calor en mi cuerpo y no era nada agradable!

¡Escuchen chicos! Nuestra misión es encontrar el núcleo de infinidad ¿están listos chicos? –Grito Dan ¿acaso que se creo que es?-.

¡Si!-Tuve que decir-.

Luego empezamos a caminar y Julie no paraba de revolotearle a Dan ¡Pero que chica mas pesada!

Rayos ¡Este lugar es gigantesco y terrorífico!-Escuche decir a Dan cuando nos detuvimos- ¡Como si estuviera vivo!

¡Aquí es donde se encuentra el núcleo de infinidad y es lo que necesitamos!-Dijo Drago-.

¡Debe de estar en alguna parte! ¿No es verdad Julie!-Ya creo que esto es apropósito lo que me faltaba ¡Dan coqueteándole a Julie y ella gritando como una loca, si es que ya no lo estaba!-.

¡Si! Y luego podríamos pasar un rato a sola ¡Lo eh esperado por siempre Dan! ¿No es verdad Gorem? –Lo mismo sigo pensando "Es una coqueta sin cerebro" como todas las coquetas ¡Que bueno que Alice no es así!-.

De pronto Dan se cae y yo pensé que dios me había escuchado pero solo era el Bakugan de Julie "Gorem" ¡Pobre Bakugan!

¡Hola!-Dijo Gorem-.

Hola – Respondimos todos o al menos eso me pareció hasta que Julie empezó a alucinar "Coqueta, tonta y lunática ¿algo mas para la lista de "no me cae bien Julie?"-.

¡Mi nombre es Gorem!-Volvió a Decir el incomodo Bakugan-.

Hola Gorem –Respondimos con Dan, Marucho y yo ya cansados-.

¡Este es el valle Bakugan! Aunque creo que eso ya lo saben –Y esa risita tonta no me deja concentrarme- ¡Y en alguna parte de el se encuentra el núcleo pero nose donde!-¿Para que no Guía ella si no sabe ni donde esta parada!-.

¡Solo espero que este sea el camino! ¡Lo único que me falta es perderme aquí!-Dijo Dan aunque yo también hubiera agregado "Y con Julie"-.

¡Pienso que deberíamos ir por aya!-Dijo Julie así que yo tomaría mejor para el otro lado-.

¡Muy bien se ella cree que sabe!-Dije mirando a Dan mientras caminábamos-.

¡Un segundo! ¿Estas celosa?-Dijo Dan. Claro que no lo estoy y si lo estuviera ¿recién ahora se da cuenta?-.

¡No te creas tan importante!-Le grite aunque no quería decir eso pero se me escapo ahora estoy arrepentida de mi acto-.

¡Oye será mejor que retrocedas si sabes lo que te conviene!-Lo que me faltaba que Julie me amenace y por esa estupidez-.

¡Es mío entiendes!-Me termino de gritar Julie haciéndome enfadar del todo-.

¡No me digas que hacer Coqueta!-Definitivamente era una coqueta y no hay vuelta atrás ya estaba metida en la pelea-.

¡A coqueta! Claro que no lo soy-Mas encima no lo admite y luego dice- ¡Y por cierto que lindo peinado!

Ahora si que me hizo enojar.

¡Ósea enfréntalo nos perdimos!-Dios ya me hacen doler la cabeza-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-Ya empezaba a desesperarme entonces solo me salio gritar, lo cual hizo que todos los murciélagos como Julie nos había advertido salieran y "nos atacaran" haciendo que todos gritáramos-.

**Shun POV**

Era evidente a Runo le gusta Dan lamentablemente quiero decir parecía mas inteligente. Julie siempre a mostrado su "gran aprecio" por Dan. Por otro lado Alice estaba tranquila en lo ultimo de la fila junto ami, debo admitir es tranquila pero la verdad nose si es que no quería hablar si es de pocas palabras o no podía hablar ya que entre Julie, Dan y Runo teníamos suficiente.

Luego se torno esa discusión de si Runo tenía celos o no la verdad es que con todo ese griterío los pobres murciélagos lo cuales Julie totalmente nos había advertido ya que es mas que obvio que en esos lugares te encuentres con ese estilo de animales, en fin mientras veía la patética imagen de Runo, Dan , Juli y Marucho corriendo de desesperación veía como Alice tan tranquilamente sacaba una pequeña sonrisa , lo que yo no alcanzaba a descifrar era si esa sonría era de tristura oculta , felicidad, diversión o nose impaciencia o vergüenza ajena por lo que nuestros "Amigos" estaban haciendo…

¡Pero que hermosa luz! Es perfecta para maquillarse –Chillo Julie a pesar de estar tirada en el suelo, mientras interrumpía mis reflexiones-.

¡Este es el lugar!-Dijo Drago cuando todos nuestros Bakugans empezaron a subir dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta-.

Una Gran Luz Apareció delante nuestro cuando levanto la vista veo muchos colores , miro en el verde estaba yo en los azules Marucho , en los Rojizos Dan ,los marrones Julie y los blancos Runo ¿Y Alice?

EEE... ¿Qué esta pasando?-Pregunto Dan-.

Ni Idea-Dijo una de las chicas no alcance a reconocer cual-.

¡Debe de Haver una buena explicación!-Dijo Marucho mientras dos preguntas se me venían a la mente pero solo iba a decir una-.

¿Acaso estamos… -Pero fui interrumpido-.

Si ¡Nuestra dimensión!-Nos dijo Drago sacándome una de mis dudas-.

¿¡Drago, estas seguro!? –Dijo Dan cuando fue interrumpido por esas raras sensaciones que sentimos los cinco-.

**Runo POV**

Luego de tanta discusión y peleas yo no quería más pero parecía que todo me jugaba en contra, parece ser que llegue a donde mi Tigregra había nacido ¡Pero a cambiado! me dijo mientras yo intentaba entender.

**Marucho POV**

¿Dónde estamos? Pregunte a mi Preyras que era el único que estaba , y me explico que esa era su casa o donde el había nacido.

**Julie POV**

¡Gorem! ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Le pregunte a mi Bakugan en cual me dijo-.

Nos esta invadiendo la maldad….

**Shun POV**

Cuando pude abrir mis ojos vi como un ave gigante venia hacia ami entonces lo único que pude decir es "Es extraño" no creo que eso haya sido inteligente pero que importaba ¿Dónde me encontraba era lo importante? ¿Y como estarían los demás?

Tranquilo Shun ¡Estas seguro! No existimos en esta dimensión, solo somos espectadores –Me tranquilizo mi Skyress el cual seguía echo un Bakugan esfera-.

**Dan POV**

La verdad no entendía nada solo vi, a mi Bakugan y dije.

¡Drago! ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?

Nuestros mundos colisionan unos con otros haciendo el colapso de Vestroia-.

¿De verdad? Todo esto se debe a Naga ¿verdad? –Dije ya enojado cuando una luz se abrió debajo mío y caí una vez más al mismo lugar, a las cuevas-.

¿Puede Alguien, explicarme que esta pasando?-Escuche a una preocupada Alice regañarnos-.

¡La verdad no lo se! Si te digo no lo creerás –Le dije A Alice-.

Si –Dijo Runo-.

Si la verdad estoy impresionado –Dijo Marucho-.

Si Vestroia –Dijo Julie-.

**Shun POV **

Pude sentir la presencia de un sonido a pesar de mis pensamientos de ¿Por qué viaje a Vestroia? Y la explicación que pedía Alice además de mi otra pregunta ¿Por qué ella no fue ¿será porque no tiene Bakugan?? Pero de todos modos largo un sonido cuando empiezo a sentir como se movía doto el lugar ¡Creo que estamos en problemas!.

¡Se esta derrumbando!-Grito Dan y nose porque pero tomo a Alice del brazo bruscamente y salio corriendo ¿No me digas que a Dan le gusta Alice y tiene a dos chicas tras el porque eso si que no lo creo? En fin no era momento para boberías pero ¿acaso Alice es tan tonta para no correr por su cuenta?-.

Salimos corriendo todos gritaban menos yo, aunque debo admitir que la cuantas rocas que cayeron muy cerca de nosotros asusto un poco. Pronto Dan soltó a Alice la cual casi choca contra mi ¿Qué acaso ahora la tiras como si no valiera nada? Ya vasta Shun concéntrate en lo que antes estabas pensando-.

¡Lo mas probable es que debe de haber una relación entre este valle y Vestroia, y debemos averiguar cual es esa relación! –Todos que estaban algo cansados por la corrida me miraron como si estuviera diciendo algo loco pero que querían que diga, era verdad y tenia que sentar mi mente en ella si quería resolver esto rápido, ya que me estaba cansando esto de "Dan el líder, sus chicas, Marucho y sus acotaciones y Alice".

¡Podría existir un portal al mundo Bakugan!-Explique cuando Runo me interrumpió-.

Pero ¿Cómo pedimos ver Vestroia? –Dijo Hasta que Dan interrumpió-.

Supongo que Alice no puede ver Vestroia, porque no tiene un Bakugan –Bueno yo también había sacado esas conclusiones sobre Alice .Se veía algo triste por ello. Pero ¿Por qué no tiene Bakugan? O casi lo olvido no le gusta jugar, yo creo que tiene miedo de perder en fin ella se lo pierde-.

¡Ami lo que me sorprende es el nivel de destrucción que hay en Vestroia!-Dijo Drago hasta que Alice hablo-.

OH!-No termino de decir cuando dos "tipos" dijeron ¡Oigan que les pasa! Y bajaron rápidamente a desafiarnos-.

¡Billy que estas haciendo!-Chillo Julie parecía que uno de esos niños era su famoso Billy-.

¡No sabia que este lugar tan lejano estuviese abitado!-Dijo Marucho-.

¡Si estos son mis vecinos Billy y Komba! –Le explico Julie-.

¡Oigan peleadores! ¿Qué es lo que hacen husmeando por aquí?-Dijo el tal Billy, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Julie-.

**Julie POV**

¿Segura que el es Billy? Pero pronto se quitaron las capas y mostraron sus cartas de la perdición solo me salio decir "¿Porque estas de ese lado Billy?" "Porque tus amiguitos son unos perdedores" Me respondió Billy. Luego Komba pidió pelear y Shun acepto el reto. ¡Pero Billy solía ser tan lindo con migo! ¡Entonces decidí yo pelear contra Billy y con la ayuda de Shun!

**Alice POV**

Shun en verdad es bueno nos a sorprendido a todos y en un solo movimiento saco a Billy y su Bakugan del medio. Luego Komba ataco y Julie esta vez le toco pelear, parecía que estaba bien lo que hacia pero con un solo torbellino de su Bakugan hizo caer al Bakugan de Julie y con una maniobra mas lanzo al Bakugan de Julie a la dimensión de la perdición. "Soy el mejor" Se dijo Komba así mismo. Toda esta situación no me dejaba pensar estaba tan nerviosa, además mi mente estaba en otros pensamientos "Si yo hubiera tenido un Bakugan abría podido entrar a New Vestroia, pero parece que soy inútil para esto, creo que solo soy un estorbo…" Pronto Billy volvió a atacar, Billy le dijo "Vamos Julie es tu turno" Pero Shun dijo "Lo are yo, Bakugan Pelea" Shun si que es muy decidido, me alegro por el de verdad es un chico raro y diferente. Pero Komba se metió y saco de nuevo a su "El Cóndor" .Pero ni siquiera Shun pudo contra "El Cóndor" La verdad era un fantástico Bakugan. Yo creo que Shun solo tendría que haber atacado.

¡Espero que no les moleste un comentario novato! ¡En las grandes ligas Bakugans se necesitan mayores habilidades!-Grito Komba pero Shun no se quedo callado-.

¡Ahora yo te daré un consejo! ¡Este juego es de estrategia, y tu no la tienes!-Dijo Shun .La verdad es que tiene razón, pero debo admitir que aunque Shun parezca de pocas palabras yo creo que piensa mucho y cuando las larga al exterior dice la mejores y la que en verdad piensa-.

¡Es tiempo de vencer a estos payasos Komba! –Dijo Billy desafiante-.

¡Vasta de tantas palabras Billy a Pelar!-Dijo Julie que se la notaba enojada por la situación y ya cansada-.

Luego continuaron con la lucha, por lo visto Julie se había olvidado de uno de los ataques de Billy el cual cuando triunfo grito "Soy el rey de SubTerra" mientras Julie lloraba y todos la mirábamos.

¡Bien eso fue toda una fiesta! Se rumora que eres muy bueno –Estaba diciendo molestamente Komba cuando una carta pasó en frente de su cara asiéndolo callar y yo sabia de quien era esa carta ¡De Shun!-.

¡Los rumores pueden ser verdad!-Dijo Shun con toda su paciencia, pero en sus ojos se veía la ira y su otra parte la que no era tranquila.

¿Enserio? Bueno si eres tan fuerte niño Ninja debes demostrarlo –Dijo Komba muy desafiante y parece que la actitud de Shun lo había echo enojar mas, hasta que Billy...-.

Ya cierra la boca-Dijo Billy pero Shun pronto y que ya parecía cansado de la situación-.

¡Bakugan Pelea!-Dijo Shun y luego Komba también peleo-.

Pronto Julie peleo ¡De verdad es impresionante su Gorem! Esperen un segundo algo anda mal-.

¡Aguarden la carta portal, no es seguro! ¡Gorem sal de allí!-Fur todo lo que pude decir o mejor dicho gritar, no aguantaría otro Bakugan en la dimensión de la perdición y menos a Gorem que para Julie es tan importante-.

¡Es arena movediza! –Fue lo que alcance a decir luego del festejo de Billy y la tristeza del equipo sobretodo Julie-.

¡Cuando un Bakugan cae en esa carta, es succionado por la arena!-Alcance a explicar en pocas palabras-.

**Shun POV**

¡Oh! De verdad ¿Cómo, como es posible que Alice se halla dado cuenta de eso y yo no?

De verdad si que sabe mucho de Bakugan… Si ella sabe mucho seria una gran peleadora Bakugan ¡Me gustaría tener una si ella peleara! Fue lo que pensé para luego volver al juego.

¡Carta del poder activado, poder escarlata!-Eso era lo único que podía hacer por Gorem, yo, yo no podría dejar que otro Bakugan se valla a la dimensión de la perdición, en solo ponerme en el lugar de Julie y pensar que mi Bakugan se fuera a un lugar prácticamente imposible de ir, por culpa de una tonta pelea, no yo no puedo aguantarlo ¡Espero que funcione!-.

**Alice POV**

Cuándo pensé que no me podría sorprender mas del el ¡Lo hizo! Salvo a Gorem. Un lado de mi sabia que algo salvaría a Gorem ¿pero el, Shun? Solo puede ver que Julie muy sorprendida dijo "Sacrificaste a Mona Rus" y el solo se giro y miro para otro lado.

¿Qué pasa con Shun? Acaso es que no es tan rudo y malo como parece o… ¿Le gustara Julie y poreso la ayuda? No es algo técnicamente imposible… Pero ¿Por qué no? Si Julie es linda, le gusta la pelea Bakugan, es adorable con un carácter fuerte ¿Por qué no abría de gustarle es una chica estupenda? Y sobretodo tiene un Bakugan…

¡No volveré a fallar en lo mismo esta ves!-Escuche decir a Julie la cual había mandado una vez mas a Gorem al campo de batalla-.

¡No estés tan segura!-Dijo Komba el cual ahora tenían a favor tres Bakugans-.

¡Pero Julie lo logro! Saco al "El cóndor" del juego en solo una maniobra. Y nuevamente oí decir a Shun "Bakugan Pelea, Skyress surge" Y su hermosa Skyress salio.

¿Ataque sorpresa eh? –Dijo Komba sacando a su Harpus la cual parece ser "hermana" de Skyress o al menos ya se conocían antes-.

Pero cuando Harpus ataco Gorem salvo a Skyress y luego Shun activo una carta la cual hizo que Skyress atacara y Harpus perdiese-.

Luego Gorem saco a los otros dos Bakugans. Con un solo golpe para cada uno.

¡Guau que divertido! –Grito Julie- ¡Gracias por venir hasta aquí!-Les dijo Julie a sus no tan amigables vecinos los cuales no le respondieron del mejor modo-.

¡Billy espera!-Fueron las palabras que dijo Julie antes de tirarse al piso a llorar y lo único que puede hacer es irla a consolar-.

Dan estaba comiendo como un desesperado cuando no pregunto porque no comíamos.

No tenemos hambre-Le respondí a Dan con suavidad-.

Nos falta alguien Julie-Dijo Runo la cual me sorprendió, pero si lo pienso bien Runo la quiere a Julie a pesar de todo son grandes amigas-.

Julie debe de sentirse mal-Dijo Tigrera-.

Masquerade es tan perverso, tomo al amigo de Julie y lo hizo au contrincante ¡Debemos de derrotar a Masquerade!-Termino diciendo Dan el cual parecía haber comprendido nuestra tristeza.

Me levante y mire por la ventana. Pude sentir la mirada de todos mis amigos así que decidí volver nose porque no debería tener vergüenza pero una de esas miradas me ponía incomoda y esa era la de Shun.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a buscar el núcleo de infinidad ya que teníamos la idea de que estaría allí en el valle Bakugan, pero tras horas de buscarlo nada. Esta bien es algo inútil buscar en ese lugar ya que es más que grande pero por suerte Dan tuvo una buena idea, ir a visitar a Julie, bueno al principio con Runo no lo veíamos muy bien, desde mi punto de vista quizás Julie querría estar sola, lo digo porque yo cuando me siento mal me gusta estar sola y tranquila para reflexionar… Tal vez Julie es diferente a mi ¡Que estoy diciendo es completamente diferente a mi! …

Preyras estaba discutiendo con Dan cuando un Ruido nos tomo de sorpresa, era Shun que se estaba comunicando con Dan, al cual sabia que diría algo útil ya que nosotros no estábamos con el así que escuche con atención cada una de sus palabras…

¡Dan debemos hablar ahora!-Le escuche decir a Shun-.

Shun ¿Encontraste algo?-Dijo Dan al comunicarse con Shun-.

Claro que si – Oí como tiro un leve suspiro y luego dijo- Eh encontrado un gran cañón a diez kilómetros al oeste de donde estas, es muy parecido al que hay en el valle Bakugan-Dijo Shun mientras parecía seguir buscando desde un ordenador-.

¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Iremos a ver, nos vemos luego Shun –Dijo Dan y con toda su emoción cerro la conversación.-.

La verdad me hubiese gustado preguntarle algo a Shun pero bueno parece que Dan no me dejara hacerlo me pregunto ¿Qué estas planeando Shun?

**Shun POV**

Dan había terminado nuestra conversación cuando Skyress me dijo.

"Acaso dijiste similar al valle Bakugan" es algo extraño no los encuentro nada parecido-Dijo Skyress la cual siempre sabe lo que hago- Mm… me pregunto que planeas Shun-.

Ya te diré Skyress solo debo terminar de planearlo – Le respondí a Skyress-.

¿Shun sucede algo?-Me pregunto tomándome de sorpresa Skyress-.

Hum… ¿Algo? ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?-Le pregunte mirando a mi Bakugan-.

Estas muy raro Shun ¿Desde cuando no me cuentas tus planes, y desde cuando actúas sin terminar tus planes Shun?-Me dijo Skyress. Y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo Skyress, como es que siempre sabes lo que me pasa?-.

Ya te dije que cuando termine te lo diré. Además yo estoy igual que siempre-Dije evadiendo sus preguntas-.

Shun…. Shun…-Me dijo mi Skyress-.

¿Qué pasa Skyress?

Vamos Shun, yo se que desde aquel día…-Pero antes de que termine interrumpí-.

Si hablas del día en que murió mi madre…-Pero también me interrumpió Skyress-.

¡Tu sabes de que día hablo Shun!-Me regaño mi Bakugan-.

**Alice PVO **

Estábamos corriendo para entrar a la nave de Marucho donde se encontraba Shun.

Pero cuando abrimos la puerta un chillido ensordecedor nos hizo frenar. Era Julie la cual salto hacia los brazos de Dan y dijo…

**Continuara…**


	6. Cap 6: Alice Punto de vista

**Aleca **

**Los Pensamientos Del Sentimiento **

**Cap 6 :Alice Punto de vista.**

**Alice PVO**

¡Que gusto verte Dan!-Chillo Julie al saltar en los brazos de Dan-.

¿Qué le pasa?-Pude escuchar a Runo a pesar de los chillidos de Julie-.

¿Qué haces aquí Julie?-Dijo Dan el cual tenia razón, pensé que estaba triste ¡De verdad es diferente a mi, Julie es tan fuerte! -.

OH Por favor soy parte del equipo. ¡Al menos podrías fingir que te da gusto verme! Después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para venir a verte – Nos… Bueno mejor dicho le recrimino a Dan Julie-.

¿Pero Julie ya no estas triste por lo que paso con… Billy?-Nose porque lo dije pero de verdad quería preguntarle ya que yo todavía estaría llorando-.

¡Claro que no! ¿No esperaban que llorara por siempre, o si? ¡Tuve que levantarme y seguir adelante!-Dijo Julie por la cual me alegro que este bien-.

¡Esa es la Julie que conocía!-Dijo Dan el cual parecía muy contento-.

¡Si! A partir de hoy solo veré el lado bueno de la vida! Yyy ya que estoy acá ¿en que cuarto me voy a quedar!-Dijo Julie muy alegre como yo la conocía y con un gran bolso-.

¡Ah! Julie todas las habitaciones están ocupadas-Dijo Marucho lo cual me recordó que eso era verdad-.

¡A pues no hay problema, creo que tendré que compartir la habitación con Dan!-Dijo Julie la cual me tomo por sorpresa su propuesta. De todos modos no podría ya que Dan duerme con Shun-.

¡Pero yo estoy con Dan!-Esa voz era definitivamente de Shun, al cual no había notado su presencia es tan callado pero ahora me había tomado de sorpresa, solo lo mire de reojo ya que no me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara me pone incomoda por suerte Marucho interrumpió rápido-.

¡Al igual que Alice y Runo! Todos los cuartos están ocupados –Dijo Marucho algo avergonzado, la verdad nose porque pero lo estaba-.¡Pero te encontraremos algo!-Termino de decir Marucho cuando dijo

"Oye si quieres puedes compartir habitación con migo"

Pero Runo reacciono rápido y luego de golpear a Marucho dijo "Eso no va a pasar"

Entiendo que haya sonado mal pero no creo que Marucho tenga malas intenciones-.

**Runo PVO**

¿Qué se cree ese mocoso? Primero quería dormir con Dan, ahora con Marucho ¿luego que Shun? A no señorita acá vinimos a trabajar, tenemos que hacer un trabajo y eso no tiene nada que ver con coquetear – Me dije a mi misma cuando entramos al cuarto y le dije a Julie-.

¡Bien este es el cuarto puedes elegir la cama que quieras!

¡Gracias Runo! – Dijo Julie mientras suspiraba- ¡Me alegro de no traer tanto equipaje-.

Pude ver un lindo juguete parecía que Julie le tenia un gran afecto, y luego lo recordé ese era el juguete que Billy le había regalado a Julie. Pobre Julie se ve que le tenía un gran afecto ya que no paraba de ver con ojos triste a ese juguete.

**Alice PVO**

El viaje era muy largo pero pronto pude escuchar a Preyras y a Dan festejar porque estábamos llegando.

Lo que sea que allá, espero que no cause mas problemas-Dije ya que estaba harta de todo esto -.

¡Si, no queremos sorpresas!-Concuerdo Runo-.

¡A donde quiera que vamos siempre están los ayudantes de Masquerade!-Grito Dan-.

Sii… ¿No creen que pasa algo extraño?-Escuche decir a Shun cuando me giro a verlo y estaba contra una de las paredes apoyado parecía reflexionando ya que se lo había pasado todo el día allí parado mirando…-.

¿Qué quieres decir?-Interrumpió mis pensamientos la pregunta de Dan-.

¡Tal vez solo sea coincidencia!-Dijo Julie mientras todos seguíamos mirando a Shun-.

Parecen que todos saben nuestros movimientos ¡Creo que hay un espía!-Dijo Shun

El cual me tomo por sorpresa pero es tan lógico lo que dice que…-.

¿Te refieres a uno de nosotros?-Me interrumpió los pensamientos Runo-.

¡Eso no puede ser!-Dije. La verdad no quiero y no voy a desconfiar en ninguno de mis amigos-.

¿Estas diciendo que hay un traidor aquí?-Grito Dan después de que con Runo nos miráramos algo triste al tener que desconfiar-.

¡No aquí no! Pero hay alguien que sabe siempre donde estamos!-Dijo Shun bajando su mirada hacia el piso-.

¡Si pero quien es!-Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo-.

Se escucho estornudar al mayordomo de Marucho, pero era imposible que el fuera…

¡Estoy refiriéndome a Joe!-Dijo Shun. ¿Joe pero si Joe…?-.

¡El maneja nuestra página! ¡El maneja todo lo que hacemos!-Le respondía Dan a Drago el cual había preguntado quien era Joe-.

¡Solo lo conocemos por lo que hace!-Dijo Runo-.

Bueno. Hace un gran trabajo con las páginas, pero nunca lo encuentro conectado-Dijo Marucho-.

Y "webmaster" puede monitorear la línea cuando quiera-Dijo Shun el cual seguía sorprendiéndome -.

Ahora entiendo, ya que es fácil para el saberlo todo – Dijo Dan cuando Skyress dijo-.

Ahora entiendo porque mentiste sobre el cañón al Oeste- Dijo Skyress ¿ eso quiere decir que Shun nos mintió?-.

¡Ósea que esto es una Tampa!-Dijo Marucho enojado-.

¿Una trampa?-Respondió Dan-.

¿Entienden lo que significa? Esto quiere decir que nuestras ultimas conversaciones por chat Ann llegado a Masquerade- Dijo Marucho , el cual si todo era como Shun lo decía es verdad ese tal Joe le había mandado toda la información a Masquerade y ahora el sabia todos nuestros movimientos , incluyendo que mi abuelo … -.

¡Hay sus seguidores estarán el .el cañón que Shun encontró!-Grito Runo, aunque me pareció algo tonto ¿no es que Shun había mentido sobre ese cañón?-.

¡Aguarden! ¿No era que Shun mintió cuando dijo que encontró el Núcleo de Infinidad en el cañón?-Dijo Dan cuando marucho movió la cabeza y con un "Uju" que quería decir "Si lo hizo" -.

¡Que bajeza! – Grito Dan enojado- No puedo creer que hagas eso – Yo tampoco lo creo.

¡Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para descubrir la verdad! – Dijo Shun pacíficamente cuando escuchamos decir "Nuestro destino esta a la vista"-.

Rápidamente caminamos cuando escuchamos una risa macabra y luego "Al fin llegan los estaba esperando" Una voz de mujer ruda por lo visto desde lo mas alto de una de las montañas que había allí cuando me asuste mas al oír…-.

Se los dije – Era Shun. De todas las personas que podrían estar atrás de mi justo tenia que ser el. Pude sentir un escalofrío en toda mi piel pero pronto todo continuo-.

¡Tenias toda la razón!-Grito Dan-.

¿Me conoces?-Grito la joven al sacarse lo que la cubría y era una chica muy linda, de pelo negro ojos avellanas y todo un traje de color rojo y amarillo si no me fallaba las vista , ya que era de noche y ella estaba muy lejos de mi-.

¡Mi nombre es Chan-Lee!-Dijo al bajar impresionantemente hábilmente de la sima de esas altas rocas y seguía alardeando- ¡Les mostrare de la tercera mejor jugadora Bakugan!- Y por su potencial de verdad debe de ser una gran luchadora-.

¡Eso esta muy cerca del primer lugar debe ser muy buena!-Dijo Marucho mientras Runo se sorprendía -.

Billy era el numero 10- Dijo Runo y yo dije -.

Y Komba era el Quinto

¡Si pero no es el numero uno!-Dijo Dan en un susurro algo asustado-.

¿No tienen miedo de pelear o si?-Nos pregunto con una pose rara pero parecía de lucha esa tal "Chan-Lee"-.

¡Claro que no!-Salto Dan diciendo-.

Esperen. Aguarda amiga relájate – Le escuche decir a Julie al lado mío-.

¿Debes de querer una batalla Bakugan, no es verdad? Debiste de Haver trabajado mucho para llegar a ese puesto, entonces ¿Por qué te alias con alguien como Masquerade?- Pregunto Dan -.

¡Por esto! Es la carta de la perdición – Cha-Lee le respondió. ¿Por una horrible carta , no lo creo?-.

En ese momento Dan y Chan-Lee sacaron sus cartas, Julie, Marucho y Runo intentaron detenerlo y pude sentir cuando Shun saco su carta, pero Dan dijo "Lo siento debo hacerlo solo chicos" a veces es tan terco…

¿Estas seguro Dan?-Dijo Runo-.

Claro ¡Esta batalla es mía y de ella! Además quiero probar mis habilidades, con Drago nunca perderé-Dijo Dan muy confiado en si mismo-.

¡Campo abierto!-Grito Dan y luego Chan-Lee, yo intente taparme por la luz y de pronto….-.

…

Un golpe seco escuche cuando escucho a Runo y Julie diciéndole algo a Dan.

¿A donde fue Chan-Lee?- pregunte mirando para todos lados, cuando me encuentro con los ojos de Shun "Son tan familiar de donde los conozco" decía mientras evadía su mirada desafiante.

¿Venciste a la tercera peleadora mejor del mundo?-Dijo Marucho-.

Lo juro - ¡Dijo Dan! Estoy muy contenta de que le hallamos ganado una vez mas a Masquerade-¡Nadie nos vencerá!

¡Hay eres tan genial!-Chillo Julie al tirarse encima de Dan, una escena muy divertida de ver -.

Julie, Runo y Marucho se tiraron encima de Dan en forma de felicitaciones, se veían tan contentos. Cuando me giro encuentro a Shun con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, se podría decir que tenia una leve sonrisa en sus labios había una pequeña mueca estoy segura… el estaba al lado mío se podría decir que un solo paso nos separaba. Allí sentí que mis mejillas estaban rojo carmesí, sentí el calor de mi piel en solo pensar en el "Shun" susurre sin darme cuenta.

¿Si Alice?-Shun me había escuchado y ahora había abierto sus ojos. En ese momento las risas de mis amigos desaparecieron solo escuchaba una y otra ves "¿si Alice?" y mi corazón acelerando cada vez mas fuerte ¿acaso Shun, Shun me gusta? No eso no puede ser, apenas lo conozco y e hablado poco con el, es solo que su actitud es tan fría que me da vergüenza equivocarme ante el es… es solo eso-.

Suspire y dije "No eh… nada" luego trague saliva y pude escucharlo decir…

¿Acaso no piensas felicitar a Dan?-Me dijo al parecer rompiendo la barrera que se había formado entre nosotros-.

¿Y acaso tu tampoco piensas hacerlo?-Le evadí la pregunta-.

¡Digamos que no es mi forma de felicitar!-Dijo Shun volviendo a cerrar los ojos y yo solo le di la espalda y me quede mirando la hermosa luna de esa noche-.

¿En donde estarás?...

Desperté al escuchar un ruido en la sala mira por la ventana ya era de día y había un gran sol en el cielo celeste plagado de nubes, me asomo a la sala y veo a Kato ordenando unas deliciosas bandejas llenas de comida en la sala ¿Me pregunto si alguno de los chicos estará despierto? Me hice esta pregunta ya que ni Runo ni Julie lo estaban, me apoyo contra la pared suspiro y escucho unos pasos , me giro y me encuentro con Shun.

OH –Suspire al verlo, pero el no dijo nada solo me miro y siguió hacia la sala-.

Un largo suspiro de alivio salio de mi boca cuando me había asustado-.

¿Estas bien Alice?-Era Marucho que me había tomado de sorpresa, ya que lo ultimo que había visto era a Shun, temía que por alguna razón hubiera vuelto y yo…-.

No estoy bien Marucho, Gracias –Dije al saludarlo e dirigirme al cuarto a despertar a Julie y Runo-.

Entre y las desperté luego me dirigí al baño y me cambie entonces empecé a sepillar mi cabellos ya que esa mañana estaba echo un desastre.

¡Espera un segundo ¿Shun me vio así? O por dios pobre chico con razón ni me saludo debo de haberle dado miedo- Dije al mirarme al espero - ¡Que desastre! Suspire para luego mejor callarme y borrarme esos pensamientos de Shun-.

Salí del baño me dirigí a la sala, Shun ya no estaba allí entonces pregunte ¿Dónde esta Shun?

Esta afuera –Me respondió Dan-.

¿Acaso sucede algo?-Me pregunto Runo callando a Julie la cual estaba por decir cualquier cosa-.

No, solo era por saber –Dije sentándome y comiendo-.

Para mi suerte entro Kato y Dan y Runo empezaron a discutir así que eso evito mas preguntas. Por otro lado me pregunto lo que estaría haciendo Shun.

¡Ey chicos ya déjense de pelear! – Oí gritar a Marucho-.

¡Si ella empezó!-Acuso Dan señalando a Runo-.

Dan tiene razón – Escuche decir a Julie-.

¡Tu no te metas!-Grito Runo apunto de tirarse encima de Julie cuando-.

¿Y ahora que pasa?-La puerta se abrió era Shun que había vuelto-.

Nada Shun, es solo una tonta pelea – Respondió Marucho mientras se acercaba hacia el-.

Estonces vamos – Dijo Shun -.

¿A dónde vamos?-Me atreví a preguntarle-.

A buscar el núcleo –Dijo Shun algo serio mientras salía de allí. Termine de tragar mi comida me limpie mi boca y seguí a mis amigos los cuales iban tras Shun-.

Buscamos por todos lados, es mas creo que nunca había caminado tanto en mi vida. Bueno fue un fracaso nuestra búsqueda así que ya cansados decidimos volver.

¡Hemos buscado por todos lado y no hay nada!-Dijo Dan en un suspiro alto y acomodándose en el sofá-.

Me pregunto… ¿Si abra alguna pista que nos lleve al núcleo de la infinidad?- Dije intentando verle la parte útil a esta búsqueda sin sentido-.

¡Hay ya déjense de quejar!-Grito Dan… Lo siento Dan pero yo sigo pensando que mientras perdemos el tiempo aquí Masquerade sigue mandando a Bakugans a la dimensión de la perdición-.

¡Vamos Dan, por favor no te enojes!-Dijo con un tono melancólico Julie, la cual estoy segura que todavía esta algo triste-.

Todos estamos igual Julie – Dijo Gorem-.

¡Si pero no somos inmaduros como Dan! Cada vez que sale algo mal se molesta – Dijo Runo lo cual me recordaba a las discusiones de esta mañana-.

¿Qué dices? Hay que encontrar a esa cosa antes de que siga haciendo daño – Se defendió Dan-.

¡Tranquilo Dan!- Intento calmarlo Drago-.

Tienes razón ¡Tenemos que buscar mejor! ¿No es verdad Tigrera?-Dijo Runo mientras Tigrera le respondía-.

Hay ¡Todo esto me saca de quicio! – Se estaba quejando Dan. Aunque ami también ya me estaba molestando-.

¡Eres muy impaciente Dan!-Oí decir a Skyress la cual estaba con Shun algo alejados del grupo-.

Todos parecen estar desesperado ¿verdad? – Si Marucho al menos eso parece, esto ya es agotador y no resisto estas discusiones-.

Si tienes razón – Le respondió Preyras-.

¡Oye espera!- Grito Marucho animado-.

Que ¿Olvidaste la estufa encendida? – Ajajá Preyras siempre sabe bromear… De todos modos me pregunto que será lo que Marucho tiene en mente-.

Luego los oí decir algo de la cocina y luego dirigirse a ella ¿Necesitaran ayuda? …

Al rato nos quedamos en silencio pero luego vino Marucho y trajo una deliciosa comida japonesa, bueno en verdad nose si es deliciosa yo nunca los había probado antes yo que yo soy de Moscu , pero se ven geniales , además de que según parece llevan pulpo o al menos eso es lo que me dio a entender Runo.

¿Y donde aprendieron a cocinar así?-Pregunte sorprendida mientras veía a Shun sentarse ¿Me pregunto como puede resistir estar parado después de un día tan agotador?-.

Es que nos gusta ver programas de cocina – Me respondió Marucho-.

¿Podrías pasarme la receta?-Pregunte -.

Los siento pero es nuestro secreto ¡Y de otros tres mil espectadores! – Dijo divertido Preyras -.

¡Bueno pues entonces a comer!- Dijo Dan con un bocadillo rápido en su boca, parecía muy contento -.

Sabes Alice, están riquísimas – Me dijo mas contenta Runo-.

Es verdad – Le respondí a mi amiga Runo-.

Es la suave textura de la capa, en el exterior el pulpo es masticable y eso hace que ambos creen la armonía perfecta – O ¿eso lo dijo Shun? No pensé que sabría tanto de cocina -.

¡Veo que sabes Shun! quizás deberías de enseñarle a Alice tu la receta ¿No lo crees Shun? – De todas las cosas que podría Haver escuchado este día esa hubiera sido la ultima. Gracias Runo, por ponerme en plena vergüenza-.

Hum. – Ese fue el sonido que emití al escuchar que Shun respondía "Claro, pero que sepa las recetas no quiere decir que sapa cocinar" me dijo Shun mirándome a la cara-.

Todos felicitamos a Marucho, incluso Shun tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego me levante y mire por la ventana mientras juntaba los platos e iba a la cocina.

¿No quieres que te ayude?-Me pregunto Runo-.

No es necesario, pero si quieres puedes venir – Le respondí a Runo mientras ella y yo nos dirigíamos hacia la cocinas con los platos sucios-.

Yo también voy – Chillo Julie la cual también vino-

Estos son los últimos, nos dijo Marucho trayendo un par de platos que habían quedado sin limpiar .Luego pude escuchar como Marucho le agradecía a su Bakugan por haberlo ayudado en la cocina. Se nota que se quieren mucho esos dos ¡Son una gran pareja! Me pregunto ¿Cómo se sentirá tener un Bakugan?

¿Hacen un gran equipo no lo creen?-Dijo Runo cuando Marucho y Preyras se fueron-.

¡Si el equipo perfecto!-Dijo Julie mientras terminaba de secar el ultimo de los platos que había lavado -.

¡Oigan me prestan su atención un momento por favor!-Nos dijo Dan cuando volvíamos a la sala -.

Si ¿Qué sucede Dan? – Pregunto Runo-.

Yo creo que deberíamos pedir información del núcleo por Internet-Dijo Dan-.

¡Que! No habíamos hablado ya de eso. Si lo hacemos el enemigo sabrá lo que hacemos- Dijo Marucho, con el cual concuerdo-.

Suena arriesgado – Dijo Runo con la cual también concuerdo-.

¡Runo tiene razón!-Dije

Yo opino igual que Dan – Dijo Shun. Ahora si que no lo entiendo el fue el que nos dijo que desconfiáramos del que controla la pagina y ahora dice que la usemos sabiendo el supuesto riesgo que corremos ¿Me pregunto que planearon estos dos mientras nosotros no estábamos?-.

Incluso intentamos mantenernos en secreto podrían seguir nuestros pasos, así que yo propongo que vallamos a la ofensiva – Dijo Shun el cual mas me sorprendía - ¿Lo hemos intentado todo verdad? Así que veamos que es lo que sucede – Término de explicarnos Shun-.

Genial ¿Quién se une?-Dijo Dan-.

¡Pues, nosotros!-Dijimos todo el resto del grupo-.

¡Listo para enviar el mensaje de Dan!-Dijo Marucho mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas para nuestro "ataque"-.

Incluso si recibimos una respuesta ¿seria una trampa verdad?-Pregunte algo asustada-.

Alice "Peligro es mi apellido"-Me dijo Dan con una sonrisa-.

Claro ¡Como dicen el que no arriesga no gana!-Me dijo Shun .Debo admitir que me sentí algo tonta luego de escuchar esas respuestas, yo lo único que quiero es que todo esto acabe rápido y volver a ver a mi abuelo… eh perdido a tanta gente en esta vida que ya no soportaría mas perdidas…-.

Allí va ¡Se esta subiendo!-Dijo Marucho-.

No tengas miedo Alice, nada malo va a pasarte – Una mano en mi hombro y un escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. Era Shun, me había tomado del hombro y me estaba diciendo que no tuviera miedo -.

Gracias Shun – Dije mientras me gire a verlo, y si era el -.

Será mejor que vallamos a descansar ¿no lo crees Alice?-Me dijo Runo-.

Si vamos – Respondí mientras sentía como la mano de Shun salía de mi hombro y la sangre caliente se concentraba en mis mejillas -.

Uh de verdad había sido un día agotador – Escuche decir a Runo mientras se quedaba dormida apenas se acostó-.

Oye Alice ¿te sucede algo?-Me pregunto Julie-.

No ¿Por qué lo dices?

Te ves algo cansada ¿acaso sucede algo?-Me dijo con cara preocupada Julie-.

Solo a sido un día largo ¿no lo crees?-Le respondí mientras abrazaba con fuerza mi almohada-.

Si, si que lo fue… ¿Pero que te dijo Shun?-Julie me pregunto-.

¿Eh?... Pues nada ¿Por qué lo dices?-Me hizo poner incomoda Julie pero ¿Qué quiere decir?...-.

Nada Alice, solo digo porque desde que Shun te dijo eso hace un rato as estado mas callada que lo normal – Me dijo Julie mientras se reía-.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Además ¿Que es tan gracioso?-Dije mirándola-.

Nada, nada….-Me dijo Julie y luego se torno un silencio-.

Alice… - Me volvió a hablar Julie-.

¿Si Julie?

¿No crees que Shun es muy lindo?-Me pregunto-.

¿Qué..e…e, de que me hablas Julie… -Pero un golpe en el pasillo hizo callarme-.

Ajajá… ¿Mañana me lo respondes dale? ¡Adiós Alice!-Dijo Julie girándose y pegando un bostezo-.

Adiós Julie – Suspire volví a apretar mi almohada y susurre "Bueno Shun…"

¡Vengan rápido tenemos una respuesta al mensaje de Dan!-Dijo Marucho al cual todos corrimos hacia la sala-.

¿De donde es?-Pregunto Dan-.

¿Alemania?-Pregunto Julie-.

Exacto, ¡Si quieres información del núcleo ven a Alemania! Será mejor vernos cara a cara – Dijo Marucho leyendo el mensaje-.

Recuerden lo que dijo Alice "Esto puede ser una trampa"-Dijo Runo-.

¡No podemos desperdiciar una pista como esta! ¡Solo tenemos que cuidarnos!-Dijo Dan-.

Aja – Afirmo Shun -.

Absolutamente- Respondió Marucho-.

Bueno entonces vamos- Dijo Dan-.

Una pregunta ¿Cómo es el clima en este año allí?-Dijo Runo-.

Nose tu solo lleva muchas cosas – Dijo Dan- Bien vamos a hacerlo-.

El viaje era largo pero con lo emocionado que estábamos todos se hizo corto. Legamos y eso era un gran palacio.

¡Por favor pellízquenme!-Dijo Dan al cual Runo casi lo hace-.

¡Pensé que la casa de Marucho era impresionante pero esta es mucho mas grande!-Dije sin intenciones de herir a nadie-.

Cuando bajamos de la nave de Marucho, nos acercamos a la puerta la cual se abrió sola.

¿Se abre automáticamente?-Pregunto Dan-.

¡Claro como en el centro comercial!-Dijo Shun avanzando sin miedo ¡Como me gustaría tener un poco de valor como el!-.

Entramos y Marucho aseguro que el que viviera allí era un gran coleccionista. Pues si tenia lleno de armaduras de todo tipo y material.

¡Bien venidos a mi casa! Me alegro que estén acá por favor siéntanse cómodos – Fue la voz de un muchacho pelo plateado y vestía con un traje lila y blanco-.

¿Tu eres el que nos contacto?-Pregunto Dan, mientras veíamos avanzar a ese chico de pelo gris y ojos verdes-.

Disculpen por mi misterioso mensaje. Mi nombre es Klaus Von Herzen un gusto en conocerlos – Dijo muy elegantemente Klaus-.

¿Quieres decir que eres Klaus el numero 2 en el torneo Bakugan?-Dijo Marucho-.

¡Me halaga que me conozcas! Y tu debes ser Marucho y tu Bakugan Preyras que posee el atributo Aquos –Dijo Klaus lo cual hubo algo en su mirada que no me gusto-.

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-Dijo sorprendido Marucho-.

Interesante ¡As echo tu tarea pero me pregunto ¿Por qué?-Dijo Shun-.

Bien, para ser honesto e querido luchar contra ustedes hace tiempo – Nos confeso Klaus con una mirada algo rara-.

Quieres decir ¿Qué nos mentiste al decirnos que sabias algo sobre el núcleo?-Grito Dan, lo cual yo ya no aguantaba la situación y dije-.

¡Como pudiste! Un caballero no aria una cosa así-Pues ahora que lo pienso Shun tampoco a sido muy caballeroso el también nos mintió, pero de todos modos esto no tiene sentido-.

¡Te equivocas! Soy un caballero y cumpliré mi promesa a cambio de quien me gane – Nos dijo -.

¡No te preocupes te ganare ahora mismo!-Grito Dan, si no fuese porque yo no peleo Bakugan lo hubiera dicho también-.

No es mi turno – Dijo Marucho-.

¿Qué?-Gritamos todas las chicas-.

Pee… pero Marucho –Tartamudeo Dan-.

Conozco a este oponente y además tiene mi mismo atributo ¡Quiero saber si Preyras y yo sabemos pelear!-Dijo muy seguro Marucho-.

¿Estas seguro de eso!-Pregunto Dan-.

Completamente ¡Los vamos a hacer papilla!-Dijo Marucho-.

Así es ¡Con guarnición de frutas y todo lo demás!-Dijo Preyras -.

Pues miren esto – Dijo Klaus mostrándonos el lanzador que da Masquerade -.

OH no trabaja para Masquerade –Dijo Runo-.

Eso quiere decir que tienes la carta de la perdición – Dijo Marucho-.

Supongo que vas a luchar ¿verdad?-Le dijo desafiante Klaus a Marucho-.

¡No me lo perdería por nada!-Grito Marucho y luego-.

¡Campo abierto ¡- Gritaron al mismo tiempo y luego se formo la gran luz cegadora-.

**Continuara …**

**Yo no poseo los derechos de Bakugan ni de ningún personaje de Bakugan…**

Bueno yo se que eso se pone al principio pero nunca lo había pues, y como esta historia es prácticamente Bakugan pero con un Punto de Vista pues quería ponerlo para no tener problemas a verdad alguna cosa que este contra la ley quisiera poder cambiarla si me dicen porque no quiero que me borren la historia o algo por el estilo! En fin los dejo gracias y miren allí abajo donde esta unas letras en Azul o Violeta muy chiquitito allí apretar y me pueden dejar un comentario ¿si? Contra mas comentarios mas rápido actualizo ¡! Bueno me despido suerte Aleca-Kasumi


	7. Cap 7: Empiezo a notar el sentimiento

**Aleca **

**Los Pensamientos del Sentimiento **

**Cap 7: **

**Alice pov**

Entonces apareció la gran luz cegadora la cual hizo que no cubriéramos los rostros.

Paso un tiempo cuando volvió todo a la normalidad al menos yo ya veía a Marucho cuando escuche decir.

¡Bueno creo que soy el ganador!-Era de Klaus definitivamente-.

¡Preyras!-Suspiro Marucho el cual se ve muy triste, ahora lo único que podíamos hacer era ir a consolarlo ¿pero acaso que pasó con Preyras? -.

¡Marucho!-Grito alarmada Runo la cual fue corriendo hacia el-.

¿Cómo puedo pasar esto?-Se regañaba mi pobre y querido Marucho el cual me hizo entenderlo todo ¡Ese maldito Klaus llevo al Bakugan de Marucho a la dimensión de la perdición!-.

¡Preyras se ha ido, se ha ido! –Decía lloroso Marucho el cual nos partía el alma a todos-.

¡Lamentablemente creo que no volverán a verse otra vez!-Dijo Klaus, de todas las cosas que podría haber dicho, justo tenia que decir eso-.

¡Regrésamelo! ¡Por favor are lo que quieras!-No Marucho no lo hagas yo se que encontraremos la manera de devolver a Preyras- ¡Pero tienes que regresarme a Preyras, no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda remplazarlo!- Por favor Klaus hazlo no puede ser tan malo- Nos comprendemos y, y nos cuidamos ¡Por favor devuélvamelo!

Por favor Klaus, usted no puede ser tan malo – Le dije mientras iba a abrazar a Marucho-.

¡Lo siento, pero lamentablemente no puedo, tu Bakugan esta en la dimensión de la perdición!-Le termino de romper el corazón a Marucho-.

Y si buscas un culpable, ese eres tu ¡Que tengan buen día!-Termino por decir Klaus, que tenia razón pero el no tenia porque usar esa maldita carta-.

Tu también eres el culpable Klaus-Susurre y espero me aya oído-.

Devuélvemelo – Grito Marucho al salir de mis brazos y saltar a donde estaba Klaus el cual había abierto un pasadizo -.

¡Marucho!-Grito Runo corriendo tras el-No espera-.

No Marucho – Dije levantándome de mi lugar-.

Alto- Grito Dan -.

¡La perta desapareció!-Dije sorprendida sin poder hacer nada-.

¡Y también ellos!-Dijo Julie lo cual era evidente pero si decirlo la hace mas feliz-.

Pero ¿A dónde?-Dijo Dan con tono preocupado-.

**Runo POV**

Yo no lo pensé, en solo pensar que Marucho se iría solo yo no lo podía permitir no lo pensé y salte de tras de Marucho-.

**Dan POV**

Algo les paso y debemos saber donde están, decidí tomar mi Bakú pod y llamarlos.

¿Marucho, Runo? Respondan ahora – Grite sin pensar-.

¡Debes calmarte Dan! – Me dijo Drago ¿Calmarme? En plenos problemas olvídalo-.

¡Drago estamos en crisis! – Le dije regañando a mi Bakugan el cual parecía no entender la gravedad del asunto perdimos a dos de los nuestros-.

Bueno debo encontrarlos – Dije corriendo y dejando al resto del equipo-.

**Shun POV**

Estas cosas solo se pueden tomar con calma, y definitivamente Dan no sabe nada de eso.

Dan ¿ A donde iras!-Pregunte confundido-.

Dije que los encontrare – Nos grito Dan ¡Que entupido es!-.

¡Espera Dan iremos con vos!-Grito Julie con la cual estaba de acuerdo, yo tampoco me quedaría de brazos cruzados-.

Empezamos a buscar por todos lados, al parecer a Julie la asusto un tonto cuadro de un pobre anciano algo demacrado. Por suerte fue solo un susto el tonto grito de Julie que me hizo voltear, aunque yo la había visto a ella sino más bien vi a Alice, la cual se veía preocupada.

¿Pero me pregunto donde estarán?

**Runo POV **

¡Runo, Runo despierta!-Escuche decir, primero pensé que era mi mama casi le digo que me dejara cinco minutos mas, pero pronto vi que era mi Tigregra-.

¿Tigregra?-Pregunte al verla-.

¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto mi Tigregra-.

Si supongo que si, digo al levantarme y ver a Marucho el cual decidí despertar-.

¡Marucho, Marucho despierta! – Dije no muy suavemente-.

Eh… ¿Dónde estoy?-Me pregunto Marucho ¿y como pretende que sepa eso?-.

¡Que extraño! – Dijo Marucho mirando el cuarto en donde nos encontrábamos-.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que fuimos tras Klaus – Empecé a recordar-.

Yo también, es algo raro ¿Pero como paso? ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? – Decía reflexionando Marucho-.

Ah ¡Mi Preyras!-Dijo Marucho recordando lo peor-.

¡Bueno llamare a Dan!

"Runo llamando a Dan"-Dije tocando mi Bakú pod-.

¿Dónde estas? Estaba…mos preocupados ¿Dónde esta Marucho?¿Siguen estando juntos? ¿Están allí? Runo, Runo-Me grito Dan -.

¡Si y puedes callarte! ¿Cómo pretendes que responda y tu me estas gritando?-Le regañe a ese niño agrandado-.

¡Huy perdón por preocuparme! ¡Los hemos buscado por toda la mañana!- ¿Quién se cree que es ese Dan para regañarme?-.

¡Tu si que sabes como hablarle a una chica!-Dije enfadada-.

¿Qué?-Fue lo único que el muy entupido alcanzo a decir-.

"Será mejor que te resignes jamás ganaras esta batalla"-Escuche decir a Drago-.

Tienes razón ¿Esta Marucho contigo Runo?-Me pregunto suavemente, aunque yo estaba todavía en flash por eso de preocuparse por mi y claro Marucho-.

¡Si!-Respondí con tranquilidad-.

¡Genial! ¿Sabes si sigues dentro del castillo?-Me pregunto Dan-.

¡Eso creo!-Dije mirado a la habitación-.

Un momento Runo ¡Creo que no estamos en el mismo castillo!-Me dijo Extrañamente Marucho-.

¿Cómo?-Pregunte mientras corría hacia las ventanas-.

¿Qué quieres decir?-Escuche desde mi Bakú Pod-.

Es verdad ¡Todo se ve algo diferente!-Dije mirando al jardín-.

¡Esto ya me asusta!

¡Salgamos de aquí!-Dijo Marucho -.

Pero- dije-.

No quiero Peros Runo – Dijo muy decidido Marucho-¡Rescatare a Preyras!

Esta bien – Dije algo sorprendida-¿Me pregunto que abra aquí?-Dije abriendo una puerta-.

Vimos y estaba vacío- Así que seguimos buscando-.

**Shun POV**

Bueno al menos ya estamos en contacto con Runo y Marucho ¿Pero ahora Alice donde se metió?

¿Alice estas allí?-Pregunte mirando por todo el castillo ¡Lo que nos faltaba ahora también perder a Alice! Seguí buscando sin ninguna respuesta, debo decir que es algo frustrante ¿Dónde estas Alice? ¿Dónde estas? Vamos no puedes estar tan lejos…

Ya estoy cansado de buscarte ¡Donde quiera que estés! – Trague saliva y susurre-.

¡Vuelve!

**Runo POV**

Caminamos, caminamos al menos parecía que íbamos bajando, pero jamás llegábamos al final.

¡Runo Mira!-Me dijo Marucho señalándome una puerta o eso parecía-.

La abrimos y vimos una computadora portátil y muchas mascaras siniestras.

Si lo es pero ¿que hace aquí?-Pregunte acercándome a ella-.

¡Quiero saber si esta conectada! – Me dijo Marucho el cual parecía apretar algo-.

¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunte cuando se abrí todo un planisferio gigante en las paredes o lo que sea que hayan sido-.

Guau es genial, es un medidor de Bakugan mundial y mira los puntos de poder, nunca jamás e visto eso ¿Cómo puede alguien tener el poder de 410G?-Dijo Marucho plenamente sorprendido-.

¿Pero eso es posible? – Pregunte hasta que vi - ¿Y crees que eso es genial mira aquel?

Pueden mostrarme- Dijo Dan –

Si mira – Dije mostrándole los 420 G-

Es increíble – Me respondió Dan-¿Cómo pueden elevar tanto su poder?

Seguro evolucionaron – Dijo Drago-.

¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Dan-.

Y explico que con cada encuentro ellos evolucionan incluso mi Triguera y es igual que en Vestroia, que no solo suben los ges sino que también aprenden cosas.

Pero algunos Bakugans absorben más energía de la que pueden tener en sus manos y entonces llega el auto destrucción del Bakugan. Pero el más fuerte puede dar su poder a otro. Pero si nadie detiene todo esto, pronto abra muchos Bakugans máximos.

¿Y cual es que el mas cerca estas?-Pregunte-.

¡Mi preciado Hydranoid! – Escuche decir cuando subo la cabeza y veo a una chico de pelo rubio y una gran mascara que cubría casi toso su rostro-.

¿Acaso estas bromeando-Dijo Dan -.

Tu tienes la culpa de que enviaran a mi Preyras a la dimisión de la perdición ¡Quiero la revancha y la quiero ahora! –dijo Marucho cuando fue interrumpido por alguien-.

¡Pelearan contra mi jovencito!-Me gire y vi a un gran tipo excesivamente musculoso, pelado y alto ¡De seguro esta loco!-.

¡Julio Santana de desafía!-Dijo el tipo loco llamado Julio Santa nosecuanto saltando delante nuestro-.

¡Déjeme presentarme! Soy el mejor jugador del mundo –Nose si eres el mejor en eso, pero que eres el más agrandado que e conocido de eso estoy segura-.

¡Tranquilo muchachote! Yo me encargo de el amigo- Dije muy decidida a ganarle a ese tipo -.

Pero Runo…-Marucho no termino su frase cuando le dije-.

¡No me gusta eso! Y yo pienso que es el mejor tonto – Creo que en simple palabras lo dije todo- ¡Y lo pienso probar! Yo te vengare Marucho.

**Dan POV**

Esta bien lo admito ese tipo es irritante ¿Pero se ve que estar en esa sala con ese tipo te contagia la locura verdad Runo? ¿Qué esta haciendo acaso estas loca Runo?

¡Espera Runo! No puedes pelear tu sola- Por favor Runo espérame-.

¡Campo abierto!-Gritaron los dos ¡Ya que mas da lo único que me queda hacer es!

¡Campo abierto!-Grite, que terca eres Runo-.

¿Dan?- Me pregunto sorprendida Runo-.

¿No esperaban que me quedara a ver o si?- No te dejaría sola Runo-.

¡Carta de la perdición lista!-Rayos ya empezamos con esa maldita carta-.

¡Carta portal lista!-Gritamos los tres-.

**Marucho POV**

¡Gracias amigos de verdad son geniales! ¿Ahora me pregunto como estará mi Preyras?

Yo estaba en mis pensamientos cuando una gran luz que provenía del Bakugan de Julio nos encegueció a todos y no pudimos hacer nada, y cuando paro lo volvió a hacer mandando a los dos Bakugans a la dimensión de la perdición-.

¡OH no chicos, perdimos a otros dos Bakugans! –Dije con tristeza, pero al parecer Dan sabia que hacer-.

Por favor chicos no pierdan, Pero Julio volvió a utilizar a su Bakugan y mas encima le volvieron a dar dos cartas del poder por la habilidad de su Bakugan y devuelve todas las cartas que aya perdido o utilizado.

Por fin Dan logro atacarlo, pero luego Julio hizo un contraataque que reducía todos los puntos menos los de el, y Runo lanzo a su Tigregra ¡Espero sepas lo que haces Runo! Ya que Julio sabe lo que hace a la perfección. Pero pronto Runo uso una carta para que Dan pudiera ayudarla con lo cual pudieron ganarle esa batalla. Pero de nuevo uso su malditas cartas y el poder de Drago empezó a bajar, y el de Tentacler a subir, pero Drago empezó a acsober el poder de Tentacler y Runo lanzo a su Tigregra para ayudar pero una vez mas Tentacler ataco, por suerte Drago aumento ya que el proceso de evolución empezó a fuir en el. Dan lanzo una carta mientras que Tentacler no pudo atacar mas y Drago lanzo un fuerte poder el cual hizo que ganaran.

¡Ganaron! – Grite-.

**Runo POV**

Dan puede ser un entupido, pero cuando quiere es el mejor de todos y esa es la razón por la que yo….

Ah-Gritamos todos cuando estábamos volviendo entonce nos empezamos a separar -.

¡Runo me grito Dan!-No lo pensé los tome a los dos yo no quería separarme de Dan y tampoco de Marucho por mas fuerza que nos separe-.

¡Un fuerte golpe sentí! Era que nos habíamos caído muy fuertemente en el suelo duro, pero al menos estábamos los tres juntos.

¡Marucho, Runo y el hermoso de Dan!-Hay no pierde oportunidad para ser molesta- Estábamos preocupados por ustedes que suerte que volvieron – Menos mal que estabas preocupada Julie porque no me ayudas a levantarme antes de abrazar a Dan-.

Nos levantamos y nos sacudimos nuestras ropas ¿Me pregunto donde estará Alice?

¡Mejor vamos a la nave antes de que sea tarde! – Dijo Dan. Supongo que Alice esta en la nave -.

¿Entonces Masquerade sigue en la lucha?-Nos pregunto Alice cuando le terminamos de explicar-.

¡Al parecer busca al Bakugan máximo!- Respondió Shun-.

Al parecer si el núcleo de infinidad en cualquier momento se fusionara con algún Bakugan y ese debe de ser el Bakugan Máximo – Explico Drago-.

¿Y ese Bakugan puede ser Hydranoid?-Dijo Julie algo asustada-¡Si eso ocurre seria un desastre! – Creo que eso no hacia falta explicarlo-.

¡Tienes razón Julie, pero debemos encontrar a Masquerade antes de que eso suceda!-Dijo Marucho-.

¡Vamos chicos uno de nuestros Bakugans se tiene que volver el Bakugan Máximo ¡-Dijo Dan muy entusiasmado-.

Y con cada batalla nuestros Bakugans evolucionan un poco mas ¡Yo creo que podemos lograrlo chicos!-Dijo Shun el cual me sorprende de su parte, pero es agradable ver que esta con nosotros-.

¡Yo también!-Dijo Dan-.

¡Pues debemos votarlo!-Dije Bromeando-.

¿Están todos a favor?-Pregunto Dan-.

¡Si!-Respondimos todos-.

**Shun POV**

Ya era de mañana temprano Runo estaba hablando con los Bakugans juntos con Julie, Dan estaba buscando nose que cosa y Alice estaba ayudando a Kato con la comida. Bueno Marucho todavía estaba descansando después de todo lo que le a pasado es comprensible que lo este haciendo.

¡Vamos chicos ya esta la comida!-Grito Julie. ¡Se ve que esta mañana no podré meditar!-.

Ven Shun ya esta la comida – Me hubiera quedado cinco minutos mas, pero se que Alice se esforzó en hacer esa comida, yo no puedo negarme a ella-.

Así que me levante y me dirigí hacia la mesa la cual ya estaba con todas las vajillas puestas en su lugar.

¿Dónde están tus modales?-Oí gritar a Runo la cual estaba en una de sus típicas discusiones con Dan ¡Sin que son complejas la mujeres! Unas chillonas y coquetas otras Rudas y decididas y bueno chicas como Alice ¿Me pregunto si tiene algún defecto?-.

¡Bueno días Marucho!-Dijo Runo intentándole subir el animo a nuestro pequeño amigo el cual no tenia un buen día-.

Hola, buenos días Runo – Dijo Marucho- Bueno días chicos – Esta mas que claro que intenta estar bien pero no lo esta-.

**Alice POV**

Pobre Marucho sigue estando tan triste, como me gustaría poder devolverte tu Bakugan.

Por favor Marucho toma asiento – Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa-.

¿Dónde quieres que me siente Alice? – Me pregunto intentando sonreír-.

¡Donde quieras!-Le dije regalándole otra sonrisa y sirviéndole en un plato su comida-.

Gracias Alice, aquí estoy bien – Bueno pude notar que esta ultima sonrisa fue mas sincera-.

**Shun POV**

Definitivamente Alice sabe como hacer sacar un sonrisa a cualquiera- Fue lo que pensé mientras la veía dándome el plato repleto de comida-.

¡Gracias Alice!-Dije mientras no podía evitar regalarle una leve sonrisa-.

De nada Shun – Bueno ella le regala sonrisas a todo el mundo sin hacer diferencia alguna pero me encanta cuando se que son solo para mi. No puedo dejar de mirarla ¿Me pregunto si se sacara el delantal en algún momento, ella no es mi sirvienta y jamás lo será-.

¡Esta bien Kato yo termino con esto!-Dijo Alice mientras Kato le daba las gracias y se retiraba. Ella termino de servir se soltó el pelo y dejo el delantal de lado ¡Ahora si es Alice! ¿Me pregunto si sigue con ese dolor de cabeza de ayer, por el cual tuvo que volver a la nave? -.

¡Ya basta Shun debes de dejar de pensar en Alice, ella es solo una colega! Me dije mentalmente mientra la veía sentarse frente ami "¿Pero como quieres que deje de pensar en ella si donde me giro esta siempre esta junto ami?" me dije otra vez.

¡Saben e estado pensando! ¿Recuerdan la página electrónica? Decía que Hydranoid se acercaba a ser el Bakugan máximo- Dijo Runo-.

¡Pero ese es el Bakugan de Masquerade!-Dijo Alice con su suave y dulce voz que perturba mi cabeza ¡Ya basta Shun di lo que estabas pensando sobre eso!-.

¡El núcleo de infinidad debe de fusionarse con el Bakugan máximo, así que debeos hacer uno rápido!-¿Pero acaso que estoy diciendo? Eso es evidente, de todos modos esto despejara un poco mi mente-¿Puedes darme un poco de eso?

¡Si, toma Shun!-Me respondió con suavidad Alice la cual me pasó la gran casuela de vegetales -.

¡De acuerdo dejemos todo esto y tengamos acción de verdad!-Grito Dan ¿Y ahora que le pasa a ese chico?- Y yo se donde podemos hacer esto la guarida de Masquerade ¡Lo tomaremos por sorpresa! Eso si Marucho puede ubicar un lugar – O genial ahora el niño "todo esta bien lo tengo controlado" se le Safo un tornillo y empieza a meterse con el pobre de Marucho que ya demasiado a echo sin quejarse-.

¡Dan!-Grito Runo enojada, no es mi forma pero si lo intentaría calmar a Dan-.

¡Vamos Marucho tienes que recordar!-Dijo Dan – O todo terminara-.

¡No yo no puedo recordar!-Dijo Marucho-.

¡Si tienes que hacerlo!- Ahora si que Dan esta loco ¿Pero que puedo hacer?-.

¡Dan!-Volvió a regañar Runo-.

¡Lo siento pero no puedo con esto ahora!-Dijo Marucho al salir corriendo-.

¡Pero Marucho regresa!- ¿Cómo pretende que regrese y lo esta presionando?-.

Ya déjalo Dan – Le regaño nuevamente Runo- Creo que ya tiene suficiente como para que tu lo presiones de esa manera – Ahora si que me sorprendió Runo, al parecer Runo no es tan tonta como parece-.

¡Hay por favor tiene que madurar y continuar o sino Masquerade se adueñara de todo y no abra vuelta tras!- Dijo Dan. ¿Ma-Du-Rar mira quien habla de maduración?-.

Y una vez mas empezaron a discutir ya esto me esta hartando creo que a Alice y Julie también les esta molestando o al menos su cara no es de felicidad.

Tal vez Marucho no deba quedarse – Susurro Julie a lo cual todos menos yo respondieron con un gran "¿Qué?"-.

Se que se repondrá, pero este no es el momento para esperarlo – Dijo Julie ¿Acaso esta diciendo que lo dejemos atrás?-Temo que debemos continuar

Pero Julie – Oí susurrar a Alice-.

¡Julie!-Dijo Runo-.

¿No comprenden Billy era mi mejor amigo, siempre estuvo con migo al crecer ahora yo debo estar para él , no puedo quedarme sentada cuando se que yo puedo hacer algo el amigo de Marucho puede estar perdido pero todavía hay tiempo para salvar al mío.

**Alice POV**

¿Julie como puedes decir eso? Con los únicos dos que estoy de acuerdo aquí es con Marucho y Runo, no puedo creer que Julie y Dan estén dejando así a Marucho y Shun míralo esta allí sentado sin decir nada ¿Qué esperas? Como puedes estar tan tranquilo ¿Acaso no te importamos?-.

¿Qué nos vallamos sin él? Fue lo que escuche decirle a Julie ¿Qué nos vallamos sin él?

Tú y tus amigos ¿Y que paso con Marucho?-Grito Runo enfadada bueno Runo es verdad que es molesto pero Julie también tiene sus razones, la verdad ya nose de que lado estoy ¿Qué estoy diciendo yo no estoy de ningún lado yo solo estoy del lado del equipo y comprendo a los dos por igual , después de todo a Julie le paso algo parecido de lo que ami con mi abuelo -.

¡Runo!-Dijo Julie algo perdida-.

Ahórrate las excusas ¡Tu ya elegiste, ahora váyanse!-Grito Runo ¡Pero Runo no hagas lo mismo que están haciendo ellos! ¿Acaso no éramos un equipo, no éramos Amigos? Pensé mientras una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla-.

¡Bien ya fue suficiente, es hora de irnos Julie!-Dijo Dan ¿Pero Dan…?-.

¡Esperen regresen aquí, pe.. pero Dan!-Dije pero me gire y vi a una triste Runo la cual me partía el corazón-.

¡Shun ve por él, es tu responsabilidad como luchador!-Le dijo Skyress a Shun el cual seguía tan tranquilo como si nada ocurriera-.

**Continuara…**

**Hay Este fue el cap 18 y la primera parte del 19 ¡Y el próximo capitulo será el 19 y (suenan los tambores) Y el 2 Hay no puedo esperar ya tengo ganas de tener mucho, mucho tiempo para escribirlo ¡Que emoción! Me muero por escribirlo será genial y además a partir de ese capitulo se viene lo mejor ¡Estoy saltando de la alegría! Bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los escritores de Fic de AliceXShun en Ingles ya que bueno han sido muy buenos con migo y jaja nose me encanta hay cada historia que yo me quedo baca abierta de lo geniales que son. También agradezco a mis seguidores de todas todas las historias son por ustedes que cada día me dan mas ganas de seguir adelante con esta pareja la cual amo con todo mi jaja si es una de mis cuantas obsesiones y lo se ¿Cómo me puede gustar una pareja que casi ni existe? Pero así como me ven bien loca como Soy me encanta esa pareja y espero el la tercera temporada de Bakugan los pongan juntos o sino como siempre digo en broma "Me comprare los derechos de Bakugan y lo are mas romántico" jaja Bueno espero que les guste, a y aclaro **

**Yo no poseo los derechos de Bakugan ni de ningún personaje de Bakugan…**

Bueno yo se que eso se pone al principio pero nunca lo había pues, y como esta historia es prácticamente Bakugan pero con un Punto de Vista pues quería ponerlo para no tener problemas a verdad alguna cosa que este contra la ley quisiera poder cambiarla si me dicen porque no quiero que me borren la historia o algo por el estilo! En fin los dejo gracias y miren allí abajo donde esta unas letras en Azul o Violeta muy chiquitito allí apretar y me pueden dejar un comentario ¿si? Contra mas comentarios mas rápido actualizo ¡! Bueno me despido suerte Aleca-Kasumi


	8. Cap 8: Nunca olvidare nuestra amista

**Aleca**

**Los sentimientos del Pensamiento **

**Cap8: Nunca olvidare nuestra amistad**

**Alice POV**

AAAA! Me molesta cuando Dan se hace el macho alfa frente a nosotros – Yo escuchaba claramente mientras Runo gritaba el cuanto odiaba la actitud de Dan – A y esa Julie Lledó detrás de el como si fuese un cachorro "Lo sigue a todos lados"

Yo solo trague un poco de saliva y intente calmar a Runo.

-Mira yo se que estas molesta pero … ¿No crees que eres un poco dura con ellos? De verdad, lo único que quiere Julie es rescatar a su amigo de Masquerade, lo se porque paso lo mismo con mi abuelo y yo poreso comprendo por lo que esta pasando Julie es muy difícil…

**Shun POV**

Intento soportar todo esto pero ya me es casi imposible , intento no escuchar y pensar pero las palabras que acaba de decir Alice me perturban, me pregunto ¿Cómo puede comparar la perdida de la amistad con la de la familia? Eso no tiene sentido…

¡Si pero la perdida de de Marucho también es difícil!-Grito Runo la cual ya me esta terminando la paciencia me pregunto…-.

Lo siento Runo… Creo que iré a ver lo que hace Marucho – No quería que Alice se valla de verdad su compa… Quiero decir ella es la única por la que yo todavía estoy aguantando … no, no es que … me gustaría saber que debo hacer -.

¡No puedo creerlo, deberíamos estar con Marucho y no pelear contra él!- Decía Runo al parecer ya resignada-.

Bien Shun ahora que Alice se ha ido creo que deberías pensar … Bien veamos Julie no quiere esperar porque sabe que todavía esta a tiempo de salvar a su amigo "Billy" por otro lado esta Marucho el cual es de mucha ayuda aquí en el equipo y la verdad es que esta pasando por algo muy duro , yo no estoy de ningún lado pero si seguimos avanzando podría ser que tuviéramos la posibilidad de salvar al amigo de Julie y también a el de Marucho… Yo creo que debemos avanzar no podemos quedarnos aquí sentados, yo no puede quedarme aquí sentado…

Dime una cosa ¿No es que dan una vez perdió su compostura y tiro a su Drago al rio? – Pues eso quiere decir que Dan…

¿Quee?-Fue la patética respuesta que recibí-

¡Solo estoy diciendo que Dan ya sabe que se siente perder su bakugan!- Mmm…-

¿AAA?-Tiene razón -.

Tal vez le di mucho crédito al decir esto , ya que una cosa es perder un Bakugan temporalmente y otra muy distinta es perderlo por siempre- Sera mejor que actué rápido antes de que todo esto valla peor-.

¿A dónde vas Shun?-Me pregunto mi Bakugan-.

Solo quiero avisarle una cosa a Alice…

¿A Alice?-Me dijo con un tono que no me agrado mucho-.

Hum…Eso es lo que dije – Le respondí evadiendo su indirecta-.

¿Y se puede saber que le vas a avisar?-Me pregunto Skyress

Que iré a buscar a Dan y Julie antes de que esto sea peor – Le respondí mientras entraba a la nave-

¿Desde cuando le avisas a alguien lo que haces Shun?-Dijo Skyress-.

Desde que alguien se preocupa por el equipo-Dije después de tragar saliva-.

¿Shun?-Escuche decir detrás mío-.

Hum… ¿Alice?

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso sucede algo Shun?-Me dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mi con una pila de toallas -.

No … es que solo …- Pero Skyress me interrumpió-.

El solo venia a decirte …-Pero yo interrumpí a mi Skyress-.

Solo venia a decir que…-Trague saliva- Que voy a ir a buscar a Julie y Dan antes de que todo esto empeore , además ya que va a hacer de noche y no tienen donde quedarse- Dije algo incomodo , nose porque pero mi corazón …

Me parece bien Shun … Me parece bien que te preocupes por Julie y Dan- Tu me enseñaste eso Alice- ¿Dónde esta Runo?

¿Runo?

Si

Ella se quedo afuera con Tigrera…

¿Y tu?- ¿Yo que?-.

¿Yo que?

Y tu ¿Qué iras solo?-Me pregunto Alice mientras guardaba unas cuantas cosas-.

Si bueno yo supongo que ….

**Julie PVO**

¡Si y tu cara de sorpresa me recuerda tanto a Billy!-Le dije a Dan el cual tenia la misma expresión que Billy-.

**Flash Back**

¿Y si pudieras estar en cualquier parte del mundo , donde estarías?-Que buena pregunta Billy supongo que en ….-

Pues supongo que en Japón-Dije con un leve sonrisa mientras miraba el atardecer-.

¡Buena Respuesta!-Me dijo mi acompañante el cual me miro a los ojos-.

Y y ¿Cuál es el tuyo Billy? – Pregunte con curiosidad-.

Yo escojo Alemania – Fue una linda respuesta-.

**Fin Flash Back**

Fue allí cuando mencionó el campo de Futbol donde podría encontrar un buen juego , y desde allí siempre quiso viajar a ese lugar ¡No puedo creer que lo allá recordado! –Dije mientras miraba la ciudad a la cual habíamos llegado-.

¡También a mi me sorprende!-Me gire y vi a Billy el cual avanzo hacia nosotros-.

Pero si es el rey de Roma-Dije burlonamente-.

¿Así que vienes a pedir ayuda?

Allí Dan se puso a decirme algunas cosas pero yo no estoy para palabras solo quiero pelear contra el y que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

¡Lo derrotare sola!

¿Estas loca?-M grito Dan ¡Acaso se piensa que no puedo ganarle sola!-.

Hay tranquilo, Tu no lo sabes todo –Yo peleare sola – Puede ser que Masquerade tenga el control sobre Billy pero lo iré liberando poco a poco- Y así volverá a ser mi Billy-.

**Alice PVO**

¿Me pregunto si todo esto… todo esto que esta pasando será una alerta?

¿Sucede algo Alice?-Me pregunto Marucho el cual tenia los ojos rojos de llorar-.

No Marucho … Es solo que no quiero ver al equipo así de peleado quisiera que todo esto terminara y volver a ver a mi abuelo- Dije algo nostálgica olvidando que Marucho no estaba en el mejor momento para escuchar esto-.

Oh Alice – Me dijo Marucho mientras se le caían las lagrimas y hacia que mi corazón se rompa- Extraño a mi Bakugan Alice – No puede evitar no abrazar a ese niño , era como si fuese mi hermano menor ese que nunca tuve y que me hubiese encantado tener-.

¡No te preocupes Marucho yo se que lo recuperaremos!

Eso es casi imposible Alice –Me decía Marucho mientras se secaba las lagrimas-.

Tu lo dijiste, es casi imposible no imposible ¡Yo se que podremos devolvértelo! – Le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos-.

Gracias Alice –Me dijo el niño mientras me abrazaba otra vez-.

No tienes que agradecérmelo-Le respondí-.

Sabes Alice tú, eres como una hermana mayor para mí –Me dijo el niño con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-.

Y tú el hermano menor que nunca tuve- Me sorprendió que pensáramos igual, pero esto quiso decir que entre nosotros de verdad había una conexión y era muy especial-.

¿Qué te parece si cocinamos algo?-Me dijo Marucho, increíble pero ese niño si que es fuerte-.

¡Claro, me encantaría!-Le respondí mientras nos levantamos para ir a cocinar algo-.

Julie PVO

Si mi Gorem se va yo me iré con el, no lo dejare solo jamás , después de esta batalla después de decir todo lo que quería decir, al ver que Billy no cambia ya no me importa nada solo quiero que esto termine de una vez.

¡Oye Julie porque no te bajas de esa cosa y me dejas que terminemos con esta batalla!-Me grito Billy-.

¡No me importa lo que digas , me quedare aquí con Gorem y es de verdad!-Grite sumamente enfadada-.

¿Qué?

¡Y adelante! Mándame a la dimensión de la perdición si ganar es tan importante-Le grite con puro odio y cólera dentro de mi-.

¿Masquerade que hace aquí?

¿Masquerade?-Grito Billy sorprendido-.

Si "ajaja" ¿Qué estas esperando? Termina lo que empezaste – Le dijo el idiota de Masquerade a Billy-.¡Si la derrotas muy pronto estarás en noveno lugar!

-Ya deja de llenarle el cerebro maldito-

¿Increíble eso es verdad?-Pregunto ingenuamente Billy-.

Si – Respondió fríamente Masquerade-.

¡Vamos, aniquílalos! –Grito Billy , el cual no puedo creer que lo haga prefiere que no le digan "dos dígitos" a mi ¡Que desilusionante Billy!-.

-Pude sentir como el cuerpo de mi Gorem caía ante el intenso golpe que le había dado el Bakugan de Billy, solo podía gritar y gritar , pero ya no hay vuelta atrás solo … solo lamento a verte perdido Billy-

¡No , no Julie vete no aguantare mucho mas! –Me dijo Mi Gorem el cual intentaba salvarme-.

Billy ¿Lo recuerda? Es el juguete que me diste en preescolar – Le grite ya que ese juguete tan valioso para mi se había caído ya que lo llevaba con migo pero al recibir el fuerte golpe lo perdí-.

¡Escúchame! Eres mi única oportunidad para salvarme! – Le grite cuando vi que tomo el juguete y se quedo mirándolo-.

¡Julie tienes que irte ahora!-Me dijo Gorem el cual ya no podía mas-.

AAAAA- Gritaba yo mientras me sostenía de mi Gorem-.

Dan intentaba hacer algo , pero ya estaba todo perdido o eso era lo único que alcazaba a ver ya que la fuerte briza que nos absorbía hacia ese agujero negro que nos tiraría a la otra dimensión era muy potente y no me dejaba ver mucho ni moverme-.

¡NOOOOO!- GRITABA GOREM-.

¡!- No me puedes dejar así Billy , tu no -.

¡Carta de la perdición fuera!-Grito ¿Billy?-.

…

-Todo fue tan rápido que cuando puede reaccionar me encontré tirada en el suelo, pero cuando me levante vi a Billy el cual me así una seña y me decía "Julie"-

¡Billy estas de vuelta!-Dije con un gran sonrisa-

¡Lo siento!- me dijo tan guapamente que yo me morí de amor por Billy, es tan tierno y lindo cuando se lo propone -¿Crees que podrías perdonarme algún día?- Mmm… nose debería pensarlo-.

¡Se que fui un tonto , pero estaba tan preocupado por ganar y ser el mejor que no podía darme cuenta de lo que iba a perder , espero sepas perdonarme- Me dijo Billy -.

No hay problema ¡Puedo perdonar a cualquiera! Excepto a Masquerade – Dije sumamente enfadada con el - ¡Ni siquiera levantaste el dedo, solo mandaste a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio!

¡Tiene razón nunca te e visto en batalla!-Grito Dan-¿De que tienes miedo cobarde?

-Y el muy payaso solo se esfumo con una rasita malvada en el aire-.

Prometo que esto no quedara así – Grito Dan mientras comenzamos a caminar-.

¿Y donde esta el resto del equipo?-Pregunto Billy-.

Pues es algo difícil de explicar- Dijo Julie-.

¿Qué te parece Julie si volvemos?-Me pregunto Dan-.

Si creo que será lo mejor- Le respondí-.

Bien ¿Alguien me va a explicar si o no?-Volvió a preguntar Billy?-.

¿Qué les parece si mientras nos dirigimos a la nave le contamos Julie?-Me pregunto Dan-.

Me parece genial – Chille mientras avanzábamos-.

Shun PVO

Bueno ya es tarde, ya van a volver solos no creo que estén muy lejos de aquí – Le comente a mi Skyress-.

Bien Shun, será mejor que volvamos o Alice se preocupara por ti , quiero decir por nosotros- Hum…-.

Skyress ese tonito no me gusta, estuvimos bien toda la tarde ¿Por qué ahora vuelves con lo mismo?

Solo bromeaba Shun, solo quiero que te relajes un poco- Me respondió Skyress-.

Puede que tengas razón …

**Runo POV**

¿Alice? ¿Alice? ¿Te sientes bien , hace media hora estas en el baño?

¡Si! Solo necesitaba estar tranquila-Que respuesta más rara. Supongo que los rusos se relajan mejor en el baño-.

¿Acaso te duele algo, estas mas pálida de lo normal?-Le pregunte-.

No, ya dije solo necesitaba estar tranquila- Me volvió a responder mientras avanzábamos-.

¿Pero en el baño? Teniendo tantos lugares tranquilos aquí ahora que no están ni Dan ni Julie-Le pregunte ya que me había dejado intrigada-.

Oye no digas como si ellos fuesen una molestia – Me dijo Alice-

Lo siento Alice- Le dije algo afligida yo también los extraños-.

Esta bien. ¿Shun ha vuelto?-Me pregunto, parecía algo preocupada-.

Pues no ¿Acaso paso algo malo con el?-Le pregunte-.

No, solo quería saber ya que hace horas que no esta, podría a verle sucedido algo-Me pregunto mientras evitaba mi mirada-.

¡No deberías preocuparte tanto por el, el sabe cuidarse solo!-Dije mientras se me escapaba una risita-.

No te rías… Me preocupa de verdad, y se que no debo hacerlo pero me preocupo por todos porque no debía hacerlo por el-Me respondió evadiendo mi evidente acusación-.

Se que te preocupas por todos, pero cuando hablamos de Shun en tu voz hay algo especial, como si la preocupación te invadiera el corazón –Le dije a Alice-.

¿Qué intentas decir con eso?-Me dijo mirándome fijamente pero en su rostro se veía lo sonrojado que estaba-.

Yo creo que tu quieres a Shun como algo mas que un amigo-Dije pícaramente asiendo sonrojar mas a Alice si es que eso era posible-.

Creo que estas muy equivocada, además haciendo estas preguntas te pareces a Julie-Me dijo lo cual esto me molesto-.

¡No me compares con Julie!-Le grite-.

Entonces intenta no compórtate como ella-Dijo Alice sentándose en el sofá, pero pronto la puerta se abrió. Era Shun "Sera mejor que me calle"-.

¡Esto no va a terminar aquí!-Le dije a Alice en un susurro cuando salude a Shun con la mano y me fui a el cuarto-.

**Alice POV**

-Le agradezco a Shun de salvarme del interrogatorio, ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. No creo ver a Shun como algo mas que un amigo, el es solo un amigo, un gran amigo, atlético, tranquilo silencioso yyy… guapo amigo-.

¿Sucede algo Alice?-Me pregunto Shun-.

No, yo solo… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-Le intente cambiar de tema pero no fue de la mejor manera-.

Note que te quedaste mirándome ¿Acaso pensabas en algo?-Me pregunto-.

Yo mirándote, no es que yo solo –Dije pero esto cada vez era mas incomodo-¿Y Dan y Julie?

¡No, yo no pude encontrarlos! Lo siento Alice-Dijo aunque no debía pedirme disculpas-.

No, no tienes porque disculparte-Dije mirando para otro lado-.

¡No tienes porque preocuparte por ellos de seguro volverán!-Me dijo Shun el cual apoyaba a Skyress la cual parecía dormida en un pañuelo sobre la mesa-.

¡Si lo se! Gracias Shun-Dije mientras me fui -.

**Shun POV**

A..Alice-Alcance a suspirar pero ya era tarde se había ido-.

¡Para ser un Ninja eres lento para hablar!-Escuche decir a mi Skyress-.

¿No es que estabas dormida?-Intente evadir los comentarios de mi Bakugan-.

Si, pero no pensaba perderme la declaración de un Ninja-Dijo mientras se reía-.

¡Muy chistosa!-Dije mientras recibía una llamada -.

¡Shun, Shun!¿Me escuchas? Soy Dan –Dijo Dan desde el otro aparato-.

Si Dan, Te escucho ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte mientras me dirigía hacia el sofá-.

En unos minutos estamos allí ¿Crees que abra lugar para uno mas?-Dijo Dan-.

¿Uno más?

Si para Billy, es una larga historia de pues te explico ¿Crees que abra problema?-Me volvió a peguntar-.

No , no creo que ala problemas - ¿Así que recuperaron a Bill?¡Alice se pondrá muy contenta! Espera que estas diciendo-.

Adiós Shun nos vemos, y por favor mándales saludos a los chicos y abisales, no quiero llegar y tener reproches- Dijo Dan mientras colgaba-.

¿Sucede Algo?-Pregunto Marucho, la cual me tomo por sorpresa-.

¡Parece que Dan, Julie y Billy volverán y con compañía!-Termine de explicarle a Marucho-.

**Continuara…**

**Hayy que emoción este fue el cap 19 de Bakugan, con muchos retoques de Alice y Shun bueno como dije a partir de estos capítulos la historia empieza a ser mas como decirlo inventada o corregida XP como les guste jeje en fin espero les allá gusta y si este capitulo a sido 2 carillas mas cortos 1 por tiempo y 2 porque ya había escrito la primera parte del cap en el anterior capítulos así que bueno jeje espero le guste y lamente el retraso. Bueno lo mas importante es que el próximo será el 20 y ajaja les are esperar pero cuando lo lean van a entender porque amo a esta pareja. Suerte Aleca-Kasumi**

**Gracias por los RR ¡! Los quiero ¡!**

**Yo no poseo los derechos de Bakugan ni de ningún personaje de Bakugan…**

Bueno yo se que eso se pone al principio pero nunca lo había pues, y como esta historia es prácticamente Bakugan pero con un Punto de Vista pues quería ponerlo para no tener problemas a verdad alguna cosa que este contra la ley quisiera poder cambiarla si me dicen porque no quiero que me borren la historia o algo por el estilo! En fin los dejo gracias y miren allí abajo donde esta unas letras en Azul o Violeta muy chiquitito allí apretar y me pueden dejar un comentario ¿si? Contra mas comentarios mas rápido actualizo ¡! Bueno me despido suerte Aleca-Kasumi


	9. Cap 9: No te vallas Shun

**Aleca Los pensamientos del sentimiento**Cap 9: No te vallas Shun...POV AliceLa mañana había comenzado nos levantamos temprano teniamos que actuar y terminar rápido con todo esto ya que todos estábamos un poco fastidiados con toda esta búsqueda sin sentido. Billy se había quedado a pasar la noche así que comoestábamos en la súper nave de Marucho, decidimos llevarlo mientras el nos contaba todo lo que recordaba todo lo sucedidopor sus acciones y todo lo que había vivido mientras intentaban hacernos perder batallas y nuestros úlpenme chicos ya vuelvo-Dije dirigiéndome a mi cuarto-POV Kombaestábamos mirando los primeros puestos, yo estaba en el numero perder una pelea ya es demasiado y tu chico siempre pierdes-Me regañaba mi tonta bakugan-¡Si perdiose fue por tu culpa!-Le respondí ya algo fastidiado-¡Yo solo soy un bakugan!-Gritaba mientras se alejaba-Me voltee a ver quien era que el me estaba ganando para ir a enfrentarlo y ser el segundo mejor jugador en este mundo.¡AAAA rayos te odio Shun!-Como puede ser que siga allí lo odio- ¡Como lo haces!¡Humm!-Grito mi bakugan-¿Que rayos?-Dije girándome para ver que había una gran luz como si fuese un portal delante Mio-¡Tengo un trabajo para ti Komba!-Un tipo con Mascara me decía todo esto-POV AliceCuando regrese Billy estaba contando algo que al parecer todos estaban prestando con muchaintención incluso Shun que estaba apartado, apoyado contra una pared de brazos cruzadosmuy frío y distante...¿Los primeros 10 lugares fueron invitados?-Dijo Dan muy sorprendido-¡Si, era como una reunión y solo los primeros 10 primeros puesto estaban invitados!-Respondió Billy-¡Guau ni siquiera pensé que podría existir, esa es la ventaja de ser el mejor!-Dijo Dan-Basta Dan Billy solo te esta molestando-Dijo Julie-¡Gracias ahora si estoy confundido!-Dijo Dan -Si me preguntan... Creo que solo es una trampa- Dijo el pobre de Marucho el cual seguía mal por su recienteperdida -¿QUUEEE?-Dijo Dan muy sorprendido-Debo decir que Marucho tiene razón-dijo Drago-También yo, porque yo fui uno de los que callo en esa trampa-Dijo Billy-Mi cabeza no funciona ya estoy Arta de todo esto "que se termine de una vez" Me pregunto que etarra pensado Shun tan callado, de seguro esta pensando un plan para derrotar a Masquerade¡Tu puedes Shun vamos yo que se puedes!...POV Shunasí que los primeros 10 mejores peleadores... Pregunto porque no me abre enterado de esto después de todoyo soy el segundo mejor según mis ultimas anotaciones...¡Pero que estoy diciendo, si Billy claramente a dicho que los invito Masquerade esta muy claro que es para derrotarnoso mejor dicho derrotarme, ya que esto lo hago por mi no por el resto...!¿Sucede algo Shun?-Me pregunto mi Bakugan-Humm... No Skyress no sucede nada-respondí cerrando mis ojos nuevamente para pensar-¿Estas seguro? ¿No crees que te estas...-Pero la interrumpí-Dije que no sucede nada- La mire con una amarada poco amigable. Pero después de eso me encontré con Alice allí sentadacallada y tranquila escuchando atentamente lo que el resto decía-Con que no sucedía nada ¿verdad Shun?-Dijo con un tono un poco incomodo Skyress-¿De que me hablas Skyress?-Dije un poco fastidiado-Vamos Shun deberías descansa un poco ¿porque no te sientas con Alice?...-Skyress si no fuese porque te aprecio ya estarías muerta-Ya estoy arto de estar sentado- respondí fríamente- Además ¿porque con Alice si puedo sentarme junto a Runo, Julie o hasta Marucho o Billy?En primer lugar Runo, Julie, Marucho y el no nombrado Dan están ya ocupando un sofá, Billy es el que esta hablando y todas las miradas están en el y a ti no te gustaría escuchar sus gritos tan de cerca, a veces eres muy arisco Shun, y por ultimo yo se que si tuvieses que elegir elegirías a Alice-Me dijo Skyress muy segura-Y porque elegiría a Alice habiendo miles de asientos hache vacíos-Dije sin esperar una respuesta y con ganas de que se resigne-Vamos Shun hache todos sabemos que disfrutas el estar al lado de Alice, y no solo porque disfrutas de su tranquilidad y su belleza-Mi ojosse abrieron enormemente y cuando los abrí vi. a Alice que estaba justo en frente de mi vista sentada tranquila y...- Sino también porque..¡Ya vasta Skyress! Yo no...-Dije pero Skyress también me interrumpió-Tu insinuaste antes que yo estaba diciéndote que te sientes al lado de ella porque la amas yo no había dicho esa palabra, así que admítelo Shun ella te agrada mas de la cuenta-Me regaño mi Skyress-Humm...-Decidí quedarme callado era inútil seguir con este tema ya toda esta situación me esta fastidiando de sobremanera-POV AliceApenas aterrizamos en la cercanías de la casa de Julie y su vecino Billy, Marucho decidió irse a su cuarto en verdad se sentía algo mal...Mientras que el resto despedimos a Billy y Julie la cual iba a acompañarlo.¡Muy Bien! llevare a Billy a cas y luego los alcanzo-Nos dijo Julie desde la puerta junto con Billy-Muy bien pero con cuidado-Le grito Dan. a veces pienso que Dan cuida demasiado a Julie-Hasta luego-Grito Billy saludando con una mano y dirigiéndose hacia afuera de la nave-¡Oigan ese tal Masquerade me esta sacando de quicio!-Dijo bastante molesto Dan-¿Cual es el problema Dan?-Dijo Runo inocentemente-Te lo diré Runo ¿Recuerdas la batalla contra Klaus y Chan? Asumámoslo son las marionetas deltonto de Masquerade, y eso significa que debemos envidar que siga lavando cerebros!-Grito Dan lo cual no era necesario-Bueno si, pero es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo-Dijo Marucho con un tono bajo y melancólico, el cual había vuelto para buscar una cosa-¡Se que es difícil Marucho pero debemos hacerlo nosotros!-Grito más fuerte Dan. Esto me esta dando dolor de cabeza ¿Me pregunto que pensara Shun al respecto no se a movido de donde esta?-¡Ya se, yo solo digo que...-Pero Marucho fue interrumpido por Runo-¡Esperen un momento! Ni siquiera sabemos donde están esos peleadores y no podemos hacer nada hasta encontrarlos ¡Y no se olviden que aun no encontramos el núcleo de infinidad!-Grito muy alteradamente Runo-¡Se que aun no lo encontramos! ¡Es solo que estoy arto y cansado del jueguito de Masquerade!-Grito muchos mas fuerte Dan. Ahora si me va a doler la cabeza, pensé mientras me puse una mano en mi frente- ¡Quieron atraparlo y disfrutarlo!-Dijo Dan por ultimo-¡Todos lo deseamos pero no alardeamos!-Grito Runo. Ya no aguanto mas detesto estas situaciones-Odio ver a un par de amigos discutir-Dije tranquilamente- en serio-Mientras los dos se dieron la espalda-¿Quien dijo que somos amigos?-Dijo Dan, lo cual molesto tanto a Runo como ami-Hummm-dijo enfadada Runo-Pero pense... que ustedes eran...-Dije algo desilucionada-¿Oye a donde crees que vas?-Dijo Dan mientras veiamos como Shun se iba-Shun-O no Shun espera... pense mientras corri hacia la puerta-Oye te estoy hablando-Dijo Dan tomandolo del brazo- No puedes irte sin decir que haces...¿Hay algo mas Shun?-Pregunto Dan-No me importa lo que paso con los otros-Dijo Shun soltandose del agarre de Dan- Yo cuido de mi-¡Hay porfavor Shun no puede ser verdad!-Grito Dan-Debemos trabajar juntos para derrotar a Masquerade ¡Asi que mejor escuchame!-Grito Dan lo cual creo que justo con Shun no debia haber echo-¿Así, y dime quien te eligio capitan?-Dijo bastante molesto Dan- Con tu caracter no puedes ni contra un niño-dijo ya llendose-¿QUEEE?-dijo dan sorprendido-De echo puedo derrotarte con los ojos cerrados-Dijo Shun de espaldas para irse-Disculpa ¿Que dijiste?-Dijo Dan con sarcasmo y que todos escuchamos muy bien a Shun, que al pareser ya no... nunca quiso estar aqui-AAA-dije sorprendida al ver lo rapido que Shun se giro dandole el lanzador de Bakugans a Dan-¡Estoy cansado de finjir que somos amigos!-Se giro y se fue. no quiero admitirlo pero una lagrima por mi mejilla callo-¡Shun espera! Anda vete a quien le importas quien te necesita!-Grito Dan-No te vallas Shun-Dije algo triste y escondida detras de la puerta, en verdad no queria que el me vieraalli me avergonzaria mucho despues de todo Shun... es alguien muy importante para mi...POV Shun¿Porque dijiste eso Shun?-Dijo Skyrees despues de un tiempo en silencio-Decir ¿que cosa?-pregunte mientras segui avanzando lentamente"finjir que somos amigos"Todos sabemos que Dan es y sera tu mejor amigo no puedes negarlo-Dijo Skyress algo preocupada en su voz-Tal vez lo era. Ademas si sigo con ellos no avanzare mas era la unica manera de alejarlos-Dije pensativamente-Entiendo que quieras cuidarlos, pero Shun ellos tambien son fuertes ¿Tienes miedo de perderlos?-...-Ya e perdido demacido en esta vida, no quiero mas..-respondi-Esta bien Shun, si para ti es lo correcto lo entiendo... Y que me dices de Alice -Pregunto Skyress-¿Porque me hablas de ella?-Dije sin intenciones de responder algo concreto-Los dos sabemos que estaba escuchando detras de la puerta-Pero interrumpi a Skyress-¿Y que hay con eso? ella siempre escucha todo...-Dije pero tambien fui interrumpido-Si los dos savemos que escucha y los dos sabemos que tu la viste ¿no abra sido a ella a la que quieres alejar?-Dijo Skyress-¿Porque querria alejarla, ademas si quiero alejarlos a todos segun tu comclucion a el tambien la incluye?-Dije muy friamente-Tal vez sea porque despues de que la viste te alteraste mas que antes y dijiste cosas que sabes a Alice lastimarian y la harian alejarse de voz-Skyress me dejo pensando, en verdad yo no quiero lastimarla pero si eso tengo que hacer para alejarla pues me temo que lo are-Puede que tengas un poco de razon Skyress, ella es algo espesial no quisiera que... espera que estoy pensando ella jamas-Pero Skyress me interrumpio-Nunca digas jamas Shun, ademas nose si lo notaste pero alguien ya hace rato nos esta siguiendo-Dijo Skyress. Lo cual es verdad pero ¿quien será? Alice, no puede ser ella ¿que haria aca?-¿Estas seguro de hacer lo correcto?-Dijo Skyress-No lo se-Dije yo viendo que algo se movia a metros mios-¡DETENTE SHUN!- Esa voz ¿Alice que haces aquí?Humm-Suspire un poco- Te lo dije-Murmuro Skyress-No puedes irte , no puedes Shun, sabes que te necesito.. que te necesitamos y dependemos de ti Shun-Dijo Alice la cual me partia el alma verla perotengo que alejarla es, lo mejor para los dos y para todos-Me gire sin decirle nada pero...¡Somos un equipo Shun!-Grito parecia en su voz algo desesperada-Porfavor Shun consideralo, tu mision es la misma que la de Dan y los demas-Me decia Skyress a la cual ya casi ni escuchaba, no podia creer que Alice este aquiaunque debo admitir que todabia algo no anda bien- Descubrir a Masquerade-Ohh-dijo sorprendida Alice- Por favor Shun hazlo por el equipo-Yo, no quiero hacerlo por el equipo... ademas de que equipo me dices Alice ¿el que recien estaba peleando como niños? no gracias Alice yo ya madure-Dije friamente avanzando unos pasos mas-Pero... Shun...-Dijo Alice la cual me hizo detener-POV Dan¡Dejenlo es un perdedor! no lo necesitaba antes y menos lo necesito ahora- dije recostado comodamente mientras me intentaba relajar porque esto ay era un fastidio-¡Hay a quien engaño...!¡A gracias se nota que estas de su lado!-termine diciendole enfadado a Drago-Si creo que tienes razon drago... Ay en que estaba pensando-dije tapandome con un matan-POV Runo¡NOO SOPORTO MAS A ESE DAN ¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES?-Grite goolpeando una almohada-¡No eres mas que un bebe Dan!Desquitarte de esa manera Runo no te favoresera, y como estoy viendo-Dijo Trigrera la cual le arroje la almohada porque no estaba para reproches-¡Oye no te metas en mis asuntos tigrera!-Le grite a tigrera-POV MaruchoPreyras en la dimencion de la perdicion¡Ooo Preyras!-grite mientras lloraba-POV AliceShun cree que han actuado demaciado tarde, ninguno puede derrotar a Masquerade.- ¿porque cree eso?- Por eso se a ido -me explicaba Skyress- Cree que esta en el salvar a todos los bakugans-Pe... pero Shun - Dije pero fui interrumpida por el-Es el unico modo de ganar Alice y si no puedo derrotarlo, todo esta perdido- Me dijo Shun lo cual me sorprendio y mucho al verlo girarse tan seguro de lo que decia-Por algun razon se que ese es mi destino desde ahora esta en mi derrotar a Masquerade-Dijo Shun muy seguro-Pero Shun-Dijo Skyress-Pero no puedes hacer esto Shun, no puedes solo contra el, nos necesitas debemos actuar juntos-Dije con toda esperanza de que Shun recapacitara-

Alice... Trabajo solo-Dijo friamente lo cual no me sorprendia pero nose porque tenia la leve ilucion de que esta vez fuese distinto que esta vez el me escuchara...-

Bien, bien miren que tenemos aqui ¿el señor duro en persona?-Se escucho una voz no muy agradable y algo molesta serca de alli-

Humm-Escuche decir a Shun, cuando nos giramos y vimos que un chico desde un lugar muy alto nos hablaba, bueno mas bien le hablaba a Shun-

¡Escuche todo!-Decía muy triunfante- ¿Crees que tienes todo para derrotar a Masquerade? Jajaja me encanta ¡Solo una cosa, debes derrotarme primero!- Dijo

desafiante y muy confiado este joven el cual parecia tener una obsecion con atacar a Shun-

¿Que, el bebito teme pelear o acaso tienes miedo de perder frente a tu novia? No te

preocupes no te lastimare...- ¿No.. no... novia ¿de quien esta hablando? Shun no tiene

novia si lo tuviese no esta aqui, a menos de que ... Mis ojos se abrieron muy grandes pero el salto que dio este joven me impresiono tanto que me saco de mis confusos

pensamientos-

Shun se hacerco ami, debo admitir que eso me puso mas incomoda, pero este joven seguia hablando, aunque la presencia de Shun detras mio no era lo mas cómodo…

¡No te preocupes no te lastimare solo eliminare a tu bakugan!-Gritaba el joven con

gorra-Mira revisa mi Baku-phod estoy casi a tu nivel, solo que me ganaste antes...- mientras el pequeño seguia alardeando yo mire su baku-phot y al pareser su nombre era Komba y estaba un puesto debajo de Shun, ahora comprendo su enojo hacia el.- ¿Recuerdas eso Shun?

Shun en los primeros lugares no mas datos-Decía la Baku-phop mostrando la foto de Shun-

Humm...-murmuro Shun-

¡Ya basta Komba! no entiendes que Masquerade solo te a lavado el cerebro, ya dejemos de pelear-Dije poniendome en frente de Shun y entre medio de ellos dos- No hay porque pelear...

¡Cállate!- Komba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me empujo pero algo o mejor dicho alguien detuvo mi caida... Espera un momento es ¿Shun? mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, jamas Shun me había "abrazado" por decirlo asi, todo fue un acidente pero no tenia porque ayudarme, sera que tal vez ... No que estoy pensando debe ser por los grandiosos reflejos de el

Pero aunque no quiera admitirlo mi cuerpo esta siendo sostenido por los brazos de Shun, de Shun Kazami-

Tranquila te tengo-Había escuchado susurrar a Shun mientas yo pensaba en la situación en la que estábamos, pero luego Komba-

¡Y solo ganaste porque tuviste suerte! Quiero la revancha de ese día y la unica manera es peleando. Oye solo olvida a Masquerade ¿Estas listo para hacerlo? Por favor, por favoorr- Debo admitir que este chico no me agrada su actitud, espero Shun piense las cosas y no juege contra el-

¿Porque no te pierdes Komba?-Decía Shun el cual seguia con sus brazos en mis hombros mientras yo seguia avergonzada por todo-

¿Disculpa me haces a un lado solo porque soy débil?-Gritaba el joven Komba mientras Shun seguía teniéndome muy protector de su parte- Déjame decirte que el único motivo por el que perdí, es por hacer equipo con el tonto de Billy, ese tipo no podría salir ni de una bolsa de papel- que contradictorio primero hacen equipo y luego se separan…-

Así que… Billy habla mal de ti a tus espaldas como tu lo haces hora- La voz de Shun al lado de mis oídos hace que me ponga la piel de gallina y mi mejillas rojas, pero debo controlarme este no es momento para las hormonas-

**Continuara…**

**Bueno después de tantos meses la espera a terminado gracias a amigas que no las nombro no porque no las tenga en cuenta sino porque son tantas que no quisiera aburrirlas ^^**

**Bueno amigos ustedes o al menos la mayoría sabia como estaba ultímenle yo un poco bolada con el tema del amor y todas esas cosas confusas en la adolescencia mas encima ocupada siempre y todo eso, en fin ahora que ya deje el amor de lado hasta nuevo aviso y espero después no demorarme tanto porque a pesar de que estuve de vacaciones igual no escribí así que merezco sus retos y todo lo que quieran de todos modos este capitulo me a llevado 9 carillas pero pienso recompensarlo en el siguiente capitulo porque este es solo la primera parte de nuestro gran romance entre Shun y Alice, y bueno el resto y recuperaremos el bakugan de nuestro querido Marucho, pues no se lo pierdan en el próximo capitulo de "Los pensamientos del sentimiento"**

**Bueno gracias a todos por leer por los RR de verdad contra mas RR mas rápido actualizo porque me dan ganas de seguir ^^ También quiero agradecer y felicitar a los nuevos escritores de Fic de Bakugan mas bien de ShunXAlice jaja, por escribir y quiero decirles que cuando aparecen revisiones de "Aleca-Kasumi" si soy yo chicos lo que pasa es que la cuenta abierta dura tres días y yo entro una vez por semana y me actualizo cuando puedo con las historia que lamentablemente e dejado muchas de lado y lo siento pero no se preocupen ya volverá la Aleca de antes, igual gracias a las chicas del Chat que me siguen hablando del Fic y de sus actualizaciones o que me piden indicaciones para hacerse una cuenta gracias a ellas continuo con esto de verdad se las quiere ^^**

**Bueno este Fic va dedicado a dos cosas distintas **

**1ra a todos mis lectores que dicen que yo fui su inspiración y que se jaja es que me da cosa que me digan eso me hacen poner toda roja, jaja gracias ya los que leen también todo el que deje RR por supuesto que le regalo este Cap…**

**2do Se lo dedico a alguien muy especial en mi vida, que aunque este resignada no quita que este muy contenta de verle conocido, me enseño que lo que uno sueña no es imposible que puede llegar a existir y hasta sorprenderte, pero a veces la vida no lo hace tan fácil, de todos modos a esa persona la quiero mucho espero que donde este, que este bien porque como yo le dije una ves "con verte sonreír ya soy feliz" **

**Bueno este a sido el cap 20 primera parte, así que después se viene lo mejor no se desilusionen que con la caída censurada no me pienso quedar así de brazos cruzados.**

**Bueno pero venia a recalar una cosa, todos y se los agradezco me estuvieron diciendo 30076546899966555444.… ¿Cuándo actualizas? Y yo claramente en el anterior cap había dicho que iba a demorar mucho en la próxima continuación si que miren si no fuese porque los quiero los mataba… jaja bueno era eso igual espero en el cap10 no demorarme tanto si no me cuesta nada escribir.**

**Por ultimo jeje disculpen las faltas (esto lo pondría al principio pero sino Sakura me regaña ajajá te quiero Mama) y bueno prometo que el próximo cap es puro romance pero bueno deben entenderme este lo escribí mas por compromiso que por otra cosa de todos modos espero lo hayan disfrutado bueno me despido porque ya escribí otra carilla con todo esto ^^ les deseo lo mejor **

**Espero sigan leyendo Fic Aleca-Kasumi**

**Yo no poseo los derechos de Bakugan ni de ningún personaje de Bakugan…**

Bueno yo se que eso se pone al principio pero nunca lo había pues, y como esta historia es prácticamente Bakugan pero con un Punto de Vista pues quería ponerlo para no tener problemas a verdad alguna cosa que este contra la ley quisiera poder cambiarla si me dicen porque no quiero que me borren la historia o algo por el estilo! En fin los dejo gracias y miren allí abajo donde esta unas letras en Azul o Violeta muy chiquitito allí apretar y me pueden dejar un comentario ¿si? Contra mas comentarios mas rápido actualizo ¡! Bueno me despido suerte Aleca-Kasumi


End file.
